Seduciendo a Edward Cullen
by Mati Cullen Black
Summary: Bella decide Seducir a Edward porque se da cuenta de que no quiere un simple revolcon de una noche, para eso se tendra que valer de muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante por los momentos es no dejarlo salir de la cama...
1. Donde todo Empezo

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap. 1 Donde Todo Empezo**

Al fin puedo disfrutar de la vista de mi país, Inglaterra… específicamente Londres... Extrañaba endemoniadamente ver todas las cosas con las que había crecido

-Srta. Hemos llegado. Bienvenida de nuevo a casa-dijo amablemente mi chofer parándose en frente de la acogedora mansión blanca de mis padres

-Gracias Benjamín-dije suavemente, era un chico amable no tendría más de 24 su rostro era bastante amigable y por lo que había dicho mi madre también le gustaba la jardinería

-Bella cariño al fin estas en casa!-chillo mi madre desde la entrada mientras corría hacia mí a darme un fuerte abrazo

-Si mama yo también estoy feliz de verte-murmure conteniendo la emoción mientras le devolvía el abrazo con ganas-cuéntame cómo ha sido estar en la casa con los 3 monstros hambrientos-bromee

-Ha sido una experiencia agotadora estoy deseando que tus hermanos se casen rápido-dijo en secreto

-Pobre de ti mama no imagino cuan horrible debe ser esto, sobre todo cuando Emmet tiene hambre-dije horrorizada

-Hola hermanita! Para tu hermano preferido no hay abrazo?- dijo una suave voz inmediatamente vislumbre por atrás de mi madre a mi hermano mayor

-Jasper!-grite mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos-cuanto te he echado menos!

En mis 23 años nunca había estado más feliz de ver a mi familia, Jasper era mi hermano mayor tenía 27 era hijo de mi padre, pero no de mi madre, aunque ella lo quisiera como su hijo él había nacido de su primer matrimonio, la madre de Jasper murió al dar a luz y unos meses después mi papa conoció a mi madre fue amor a primera vista, se casaron y tuvieron a Emmet que tiene 25 y luego llegue yo inesperadamente a la familia.

-Tienes que conocer a Alice antes de que le de algo-susurro Jasper- esta eufórica

-Pues claro que tengo que conocer a mi cuñada!-dije sonriendo- Por cierto donde está Emmet?

-Trabajando en su despacho-respondió mi madre, puse los ojos como plato

-Esperaba que me dijeras que tenia resaca o algo así-conteste confundida

-Déjame decirte querida hermanita que han cambiado muchas cosas en 5 años-aclaro Jasper viendo mi dilema

-Eso tendré que verlo...-susurre

-Creo que ya es hora de que entremos, tus maletas las llevara Demetri dentro… tu padre no debe tardar!-mi madre estaba claramente emocionada. Cuando entre en mi gran casa podía ver cada uno de mis recuerdos pasar, como cuando Jasper le tiro la lámpara egipcia de mama a Emmet por la cabeza o el sin fin de veces que me resbale con mis pies y mis hermanos estaban para reírse

-Estados Unidos en serio te hizo mal? Te estás riendo sola patosita?-dijo Emmet bajando por las escaleras

-Que decías de que muchas cosas han cambiado en 5 años?-le pregunte a Jasper que se encogió de hombros riendo

-Nunca cambiaran tanto las cosas como para dejar de molestar a mi patosita preferida-aclaro Emmet dándome un fuerte abrazo de oso

-Acaso debo entender eso como tu forma de decirme que me has extrañado?-dije haciéndome la tonta

-Claro que te he extrañado! No tenia de quien reírme y me aburría!-lloriqueo el grandulón

-Hey siempre tenias a Jasper para reírte!-respondí

-Jasper no es tan divertido! Además siempre está con Alice y esa enana me da miedo!-dijo indignado Emmet

-De que hablas esteroide andante!-pico Jasper-si tú te la pasas todo el tiempo con Rosalie!

-Rosalie? Quien es Rosalie?-pregunte confundida

-Cariño no te había dicho nada? Es la novia de Emmet-susurro mi madre a mi lado

-Estas de broma? Emmet teniendo novia?-exclame sorprendida antes de que alguien pudiera responderme, una chica con el pelo corto y negro con unos eufóricos ojos miel apareció por el pasillo que daba a la cocina-Alice?-susurre y pregunte a la vez esta soltó un gritito ahogado

-Hola cuñadita!-dijo saltando a mis brazos por un momento me quede plasmada y luego le devolví el abrazo

-Me alegra conocerte al fin Alice- ella daba saltitos frente a mi

-A mi también! Vamos a ser las mejores amigas! Tienes que conocer a Rose! Te va a amar!-chillo eufórica

-Si estoy impaciente-dije maliciosamente mirando a Emmet que trago ruidosamente

-Tranquila la conocerás esta noche en tu cena de bienvenida-dijo tranquilamente la prometida de mi hermano

-Una cena de bienvenida? Quienes vendrán?-pregunte sumamente confundida

-Será algo intimo, tus padres, tus hermanos, Rosalie y Edward Cullen y por supuesto yo-dijo sin darle mayor importancia, yo abrí los ojos como platos

-Edward Cullen?-pregunte emocionada

-Lo conoces hermanita…?-pregunto bruscamente Emmet entrecerrando los ojos yo le di una mirada de advertencia e inmediatamente me miro con miedo y recompuso su rostro, mi madre rio y Jasper no dijo nada y bajo la mirada-lo siento… lo conoces? es una excelente persona- aclaro rápidamente

-Si lo conozco de un coctel al que fui en Estados Unidos-agregue encogiéndome de hombros Alice me miro con un brillo en los ojos mientras me jalaba hacia el salón de descanso de mi madre y cerraba la puerta con la mirada sorprendidas de todos

-Ok primero que fue lo que le hiciste e Jazzy y Emmet para que se pusieran así… y segundo y mas importante como y cuando conociste a Edward Cullen y que fue lo que paso?-hablo rápidamente

-Son 4 preguntas no 2!-reclame fingidamente Alice me miro entrecerrando los ojos y a pesar de que tenía menos de 30 minutos conociéndola me inspiraba mucha confianza

-Por favor cuéntame si?-dijo haciendo un pucherito que era imposible de ignorar

-Bien sentémonos-nos sentamos en los sofás rosas- bien respecto a Emmet y Jasper puedo decir que me hicieron terminar con mi primer novio, ya que lo asustaron tanto que según ellos se hizo pis-reí al acordarme de lo ocurrido- no es que me gustara mucho el chico…

-Si no que te molestaba que fueran tan sobre protectores…-completo Alice por mi

-Exacto, entonces se me ocurrió una idea para que no lo hicieran mas-dije mordiéndome el labio, Alice me miraba expectante- has notado que Jasper tiene el sueño profundo?

-Duerme como una roca-bufo indignada

-Bueno Emmet es un poco peor supongo que lo heredaron de papa, el punto es que cuando ellos se fueron a dormir… primero fui al cuarto de Emmet tome mi crema de depilación y se la puse en las cejas y como dormía con la cabeza afuera de la cama se la eche por todo el cabello-comencé recordando

-Eres malvada-dijo Alice con una risita que yo seguí

-Con Jasper fue algo difícil ya que estaba bocarriba y con la cabeza arriba de la almohada así que le quite las cejas al igual que Emmet y le corte los mechones de cabello que tenia a mi alcance pegados a su cabeza, así que a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron Emmet lloraba de desesperación y Jasper igual tuvo que ponerse calvo por lo que le había hecho a su pelo-reí recordando sus caras de shock

-Y no te castigaron?-pregunto Alice entre carcajadas

-Claro que sí, pero valió la pena por ver sus caras además de que les dije que si volvían a meter conmigo iba a ser peor que eso-estaba llorando de la risa con Alice

-Siento que te amo-dijo riendo-bien ahora cuéntame que paso con Edward

-Bueno eso es algo un poco más profundo…

Flash Back

Me estaba vistiendo perfecto con un vestido fucsia espectacular para ir a una dichosa reunión de negocios de mi padre, a la que él no podía asistir por ser su aniversario de bodas con mama… de repente un torbellino cobrizo se paro frente al espejo con un puchero y ojos llorosos…

-Belly yo no tengo la culpa de que tus padres se hallan casado el mismo día en el que yo nací-dijo mirándome haciéndome sentir culpable

-Lo sé Nessi sabes que tengo que ir esto es importante para mi padre te prometo que estaré aquí a las 11 si?- me miro enojada- a las 10?-dije rendida… Reneesme mi compañera de piso y yo, éramos muy unidas ella es muy hermosa tienes unos ojos chocolates como los míos y un pelo ondulado y cobrizo largo y sedoso y su cuerpo es perfecto…

-Ok pero ni un minuto más, prométemelo por favor sabes que mi cumple no es lo mismo sin ti-hizo un puchero yo reí

-Es una promesa Reneesme Hale!-dije exasperada dio saltitos por todo el cuarto y yo rodé los ojos mientras seguía maquillándome…

-Van a venir unas cuantas personas y Nahuel-canturreo-espero que alguien traiga a un hombre sexy para ti estoy harta de los sapos que te rodean-hizo una cara de asco

-Si yo también, quien sabe a lo mejor en la reunión me encuentro a algún empresario joven quiera pasar la noche conmigo-le guiñe un ojo mientras me echaba un poco de perfume

-ISABELLA SWAN MAS TE VALE QUE LLEGUES A LAS 10!-grito enojada yo salte asustada- escúchame bien cualquier cochinada que vayas a hacer, la haces antes de las 10!-bufo- yo soy tu amiga y vas a venir sin importar nada… está claro?

-Está claro- respondí encogida tome mi cartera- adiós Nessi- salí casi corriendo mientras ella refunfuñaba enserio a veces hasta daba miedo… tome un taxi y le indique la dirección del hotel, vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que estaba a buena hora, eran las 7:05 de la noche, llegue al hotel y di mi pase de entrada, al ingresar al salón todo estaba perfectamente decorado habia tonos dorados y copas de champagne por donde quiera, tenía pinta de que una de las damitas de la sociedad se había encargado de todo, nunca se me han dado bien esas cosas más bien yo voy directo a los negocios

-Isabella Hija! Como me alegra verte! Has crecido mucho- me saludo Eleazar Denali un socio de mi padre

-Eleazar! Cuanto tiempo! Como van los negocios? Viniste con Carmen? Como esta Tanya?- salude con emoción mientras lo abrazaba

-Porque no me lo preguntas a mi misma?-se escucho una suave voz solté un gritito y la mire se veía tan bien como siempre, con su vestido azul cielo y su cabello rubio salte a abrazarla

-Tienes una idea de cuánto te he extrañado-dije emocionada

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho tonta no tienes idea-me respondió al borde de las lagrimas, Eleazar se rio de nosotras parecíamos unas niñas pero nos conocíamos desde pañales- y Carmen no ha venido con ustedes?

-Se ha quedado preparando una presentación de arte-aclaro, Carmen la mama de Tanya era una artista excelente-aunque si hemos venido con mi primo del que te hable hace tiempo

-El guapetón fastidioso?-Reí acordándome que así lo llamaba ella cuando lo visitaba aunque ni idea de quién era

-Exacto… hablando del Rey de Roma…-Frente a mí LA COSA MAS SEXY… media alrededor de 1.90 musculoso sin ser excesivo su cabello semi largo de color cobrizo despeinado como si acabara de tener una sesión de sexo desenfrenado y unas esmeraldas que me miraban como si quisiera comerme, Tanya se aclaro la garganta- Edward te presento a mi amiga Bella-Edward me tendió la mano que yo acepte gustosa

-Un placer Bella, Edward Cullen para lo que necesites-me beso la mano y me miro a través de sus pestañas

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella-dije mordiéndome el labio sensualmente Tanya soltó una risita y Eleazar tosió intentando ocultar su risa…

-Creo que Tanya y yo tenemos que saludar a unos conocidos verdad hija?-dijo intentando sonar serio Tanya asintió conteniendo la risa y se alejaron rápidamente

Edward y yo mantuvimos una conversación muy cómoda hablando de gustos y negocios él estaba muy sorprendido porque yo era la que había decidido seguir con la empresa de mi papa, el estaba bastante familiarizado con mi padre ya que actualmente estaban haciendo negocios, nos entretuvimos un buen rato y cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos de lo más alejado de todas las personas hablando, yo casi contra la pared y él en frente de mi muy cerca de mi cara…

-Me encantaría besarte-murmuro con su aliento chocando con mis labios

-Y yo estoy esperando ansiosa que lo hagas- y antes de lo que tenía previsto sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un beso suave pero pasional, tome sus cabellos con mis manos y lo jale suavemente

-Te gustaría tomar algo en mi habitación?- le mordí su labio inferior y él lo tomo como asentimiento, tomo mi mano y nos fuimos al ascensor hasta el último piso a la suit

-Debe haber sido difícil conseguir la suit con todos estos empresarios hospedados el hotel-comente

-Tengo mis contactos preciosa…- me abrió la puerta de la suit y apenas se cerró nos empezamos a besar ardientemente me acaricio lentamente mi trasero mientras metía las manos debajo de mi vestido y me levantaba, enrolle las piernas en su cintura sentí que me apoyaba en una mesa…

Quite su saco y lo tire al piso luego afloje su corbata y tome su camisa para empezar a quitar los botones, el tomo la parte de arriba de mi vestido y lo bajo exponiendo mis pechos a su mirada, gimió al ver como mis pezones se ponían duros antes su escrutinio, sin pasar ni un segundo comenzó a masajear mis pezones con su lengua, lamiendo y chupando esas pequeñas cimas de placer

Acaricie suavemente todo su pecho baje por sus abdominales le levante la cabeza de mis pechos y lo bese con pasión bajo por mi cuello y succiono suavemente mi piel, cuando toque su gran erección gemí de lo duro que estaba por mí, el metió las manos debajo de mi vestido y saco mi diminuta tanga fucsia mientras nos besábamos de nuevo…

_RING RING RING RING RING… _

-No contestes-ronroneo chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Esss unnnaaa alarmaaa- tartamudea al sentir como se pegaba completamente a mi

-Mejor aun-cuando me disponía a bajar sus pantalones empezó a sonar la canción de mi celular

-Debo contestar cariño- me baje de la mesa pegue mi trasero a su erección mientras me agachaba al piso a tomar mi cartera el pego sus caderas completamente a mí y tenía unos locos deseos de mandar al demonio a Nessi- Alo…

-Bella porque no has llegado?-gimoteo desde el otro lado de la línea

-es que tengo unos asuntos que…. Mmm resolver…-sentí como Edward se separaba de mi y bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones dejando ver sus sexys y pegados bóxer gris que no dejaban nada a la imaginación… escuche como Nessi lloraba al otro lado de la línea… un momento… llorando?-Nessi estas llorando?-pregunte preocupada

-Bella por favor solo ven… te necesito… Nahuel hizo algo horrible…-dijo Nessi entre hipidos rápidamente me alerte

-Voy saliendo para allá tranquila sea lo que sea todo va a salir bien-dije cortando la llamada… Edward me miro levantando la ceja, me acomode el vestido como pude y lo bese en la boca luego hice un puchero-Cariño me tengo que ir a mi mejor amiga le ha pasado algo muy malo créeme que no llora con facilidad-Edward me miro sorprendido

-Como que te vas?-dijo confundido, recogí mi cartera y lo mire

-En serio mi mejor amiga se siente mal… esto prometía ser el mejor sexo de mi vida pero bueno… es una lástima-dije sintiéndome mal- aunque tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar tu estas en mi mundo-termine con un guiño, el me dio una sonrisa enigmática y busque mi tanga con la mirada

-Bueno pero mientras eso sucede deberías darme algo para recordarte-susurro mirándome pícaramente

-No tengo mucho tiempo-cuando localice mi mojada tanga tuve una idea-toma cariño está demasiado mojada como para volvérmela a poner es toda tuya-dije mordiéndome el labio sensualmente

-Me parece que es el mejor regalo que me han dado-dijo roncamente besándome atrayentemente en la boca

-Tranquilo algún día lo terminaremos-murmure contra, el se estremeció sus labios pasando mi dedo por su erección

-Lo doy por hecho… aunque me parece que ya tienes la marca de cómo recodarme en tu cuello-me guiño un ojo y yo empecé a caminar hacia la puerta- por cierto eres la primera mujer que me deja por consolar su mejor amiga…

-Pues en ese caso mucho gusto Isabella Swan, la primera mujer que te deja porque el mejor sexo de mi vida nunca va a ser mejor que mí mejor amiga-reí mientras cerraba la puerta…

Flas back

-D-d-dejaste a Edward por tu amiga?-me pregunto Alice con los ojos como platos

-Que mas podía hacer? Nessi es una de mis mejores amigas… cuando siento que de verdad tengo una buena persona en quien confiar lo hago aunque sinceramente eso no pasa muy a menudo-respondí con sinceridad- la verdad es que tu y Nessi son las únicas que lo saben así que espero discreción

-Tranquila puedes estar segura de que puedes confiar en mi…-me aseguro con una sonrisa- ya decía yo que cuando hable con Edward de Isabella Swan tenía una pequeña sonrisa maligna en su cara…divago de repente

-Si bueno, la verdad es que tiene una atracción sexual imposiblemente enorme-añadí refiriéndome a todo pero recordando una parte de su cuerpo en específico

-Creo que tienes que conocer a Rose ella estaría encantada de que tu y Edward tuvieran algo-salto emocionada

-En realidad Edward Cullen me parece demasiado interesante como para no intentar más de una noche de sexo-admití la verdad es que había pensado mucho en el

-Edward no se acuesta mucho con diferentes mujeres pero la verdad es que nunca dura más de una semana-dijo la prometida de mi hermano con pesar

-Tranquila de eso me encargo yo… la verdad es que Edward Cullen posiblemente se convierta en una meta que alcanzar-conteste alegremente- veremos quién puede más… por lo menos creo que quedo claro que no le soy indiferente… tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda solamente

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Luego de vestirme con un sexy conjunto con clase y unos tacones a juego me aplique un poco de maquillaje y me mire en el espejo y mi imagen realmente me gustaba iba a ver a Edward y la verdad es que estaba un poco… caliente… necesitaba dar lo mejor de mí para no ser solo algo pasajero para el… tenía que asegurarme de que no me olvidara…

-Bella ya llegue… se puede- dijo Alice asomándose por la puerta

-Claro Alice pasa…-Alice entro junto con una rubia despampanante de cabello dorado y estilizado junto con unos ojos azul cielo impactantes

-Bueno Bella, te presento a Rosalie, la novia de Emmet…y… hermana de _Edward_- dijo Alice con énfasis

-Puedes llamarme rose cuñada-se presento guiñándome- por cierto que es lo que tiene que ver mi revoltoso hermano en esta presentación?-pregunto pícaramente

-Bueno Rose veras…-me dispuse a contarle toda la historia y ella sonrió encantada

-Eres la única chica que aceptaría para mi hermano-dijo riendo- tienes agallas

-Es lo mismo que pensé yo-se emociono Alice

-Pero quieres una noche con él? O algo mas porque creo que serian la pareja perfecta…-añadido Rose

-Si Edward me encanta lo admito… pero no es eso lo que me preocupa… no lo quiero solamente una noche quiero mucho más de él… si lo quisiera en mi cama, lo tuviera en mi cama el problema es que no quiero que se vaya de ahí…-admití

-Hay algo que tienes que entender Bella, mi hermano no es tan complicado como crees-me sonrió- es fácil… velo de esta manera, 1 déjalo con ganas cuando menos se lo espere, 2 demuestra que puedes ser tan inteligente como él en los negocios y los mas importante el numero 3 oblígalo a que no querer salir de tu cama…-me miro levantando las cejas y Alice y yo reímos

-Viendo que sabes cómo cumplir la primera parte de maravilla me imagino que harás las 2 restantes muy fácil-dijo Alice

-Si la verdad es que dentro de nada empezare a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre y la 3ra… creo que eso es algo que no quieren oír pero cualquier cosa que necesite se los hare saber…- reí

-que les harás saber patosita…- nos interrumpió Emmet desde la puerta

-Emmet no seas metiche y deja a tu hermana en paz…-reclamo Rosalie

-Lo siento bebe, solo venía a decirles que mama dijo que bajaran que la cena ya esta lista… no las quería interrumpir… me das un besito de disculpa nena?-Rose se paro y le dio un gran beso apasionado a mi hermano, después de separarse yo lo mire con incredulidad- que? Mama y tu nunca podrán darme eso así que prefiero mantenerme un osito mimoso si mi premio me lo darán de esa manera-todas reímos y bajamos al comedor… sentí una mirada en mi espalda y me encontré con el magnífico y sexy Edward…

-Bella…como has estado-dijo coquetamente

-Muy bien cariño… que tal tu?-respondí mordiéndome el labio

-Mejor ahora-sonrió ladinamente y yo sentí que mis braguitas se me iban a caer… Rosalie y Alice soltaron risitas a mi lado y él se dispuso a saludar a todos… gracias al cielo que Emmet y Jasper no habían escuchado no quería que se pusieran estúpidos con Edward, nos sentamos en la mesa y yo me senté al lado de Edward

-Que tal la empresa Edward?-pregunto mi padre cuando servían la cena

-Pues bien ya firme el contrato de Alaska…-empezó con simpatía… mi padre y el comenzaron hablaron de negocios y como estaba un poco eufórica por Edward no me pude aguantar a acariciar la parte interna del muslo de Edward… él se tenso al instante y tosió un poco, me miro y pude ver el deseo en sus ojos me mordí el labio y seguí comiendo como si nada mientras charlaba con Rosalie durante el postre sentí una mano que se colaba por mi falda y tocaba mi intimidad a través de la braguita, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando su mano ya se había retirado, Rosalie me miro raro por haberme puesto roja tan rápidamente pero lo disimule muy bien

-Bella y cuando empezaras a llevar Swan Inc?-pregunto Edward suavemente

-voy a empezar por aprender los trucos y aplicarme a conocer todos los detalles y el personal de las oficinas pero espero tener todo listo en poco tiempo más o menos 1 año quizás…-Respondí profesionalmente- papa ya se quiere tomar unas lindas vacaciones con mama-añadí

-es bastante interesante creo que te podría ayudar un poco con eso de los trucos ya sabes que vamos a firmar la fusión cierto?-me pregunto

-Si ya lo sé me parece estupendo…-empecé mirándolo un poco coqueta- Estas ocupado mañana tal vez podríamos hablar un poco de negocios

-En la tarde me sienta bastante bien me cancelaron un par de citas después de las 6…-Me miro de esa manera que hacía que mis braguitas se mojaran-Luego podríamos ir a _cenar_… te parece bien?

-Mejor imposible-masculle mordiéndome el labio… en el momento en que quite mi mirada de Edward me di cuenta de que todos en la mesa estaban en silencio y mirándonos

-Esa _fusión_ sí que va rápido-murmuro Emmet por lo bajo Edward tosió y mis padres nos miraron divertidos

-Bueno hermanito yo creo que ya es hora de irnos mañana tengo turno en la mañana y me tienes que llevar a casa-se paro Rosalie salvándonos a Edward y a mí de dar excusas estúpidas, todos nos paramos de la mesa para despedir a Alice, Edward y Rosalie… Edward se quedo de último para despedirme…

-Sabes? Me encanta tocar tus braguitas y sentir lo mojadas que están por mí, sin embargo te prometo que la próxima vez deberían estar más mojadas que unas lindas braguitas fucsias que tengo en mi poder- murmuro sensualmente en mi oído mientras me abrazaba, mis piernas temblaron… _este juego lo podían jugar 2… _mire por su hombro que nadie nos estuviera mirando y pase mi dedo por la cremallera de su pantalón, sentí como se estremecía en ese momento le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios y lo empuje un poco para que su cerebro entrara en acción…

-Edward nos vamos?-llamo Rosalie casi en la puerta Edward asintió me dio una mirada pecaminosa y se fue detrás de Alice y Rose que estaban soltando risitas…

-Bueno creo que me iré a tomar unas copas afuera para relajarme…-titubeo Emmet

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Jasper rápidamente yo los mire extrañada

-Porque mis hijos nunca aprende la lección o aprenden a disimular-dijo mi madre con un suspiro

-No entiendo por qué dices eso-dije confundida

-Emmet ya sabemos que te vas a ir a la casa de los Cullen porque Carlisle y Esme no están por lo tanto te vas a quedar con Rosalie…-respondió mi madre rodando los ojos Emmet se movio incomodo y Jasper se rio por lo bajo

-Jasper hijo, no se dé que te ríes se que te vas a ir al apartamento de Alice a pasar la noche-se burlo mi padre…

-Yo soy la única hija fiel que va a dormir en su camita esta noche-dije inocentemente mis padres negaron divertidos

-Bella enserio crees que no nos dimos cuenta de la marca de tu brillo labial a milímetros de la boca de Edward?-dijo mi madre

-Además hija mía debo aceptar de que has crecido y eso de que vas a dormir hoy en tu camita…-comenzó mi padre con una mueca

-De verdad sabes si mañana de verdad dormirás ahí?-termino mi madre por el

-Buenas noches-dijimos Jasper, Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo… sin darle tiempo a que respondieran subí rápidamente la escalera, escuche como se cerraba la puerta y mis padres reían en la parte de abajo…

**Hola de nuevo chicas, les traigo una nueva historia creo que les va a gustar tengo planeadas unas cuantas cosas muy divertidas, en cuantos a las actualizaciones no se preocupen estoy desocupada todo el tiempo apenas empiezo la uni en enero y estoy haciendo nada actualmente así que puedo escribir cuando quiera… claro mucho mas rápido con algunos review nos estamos leyendo**

**Besos**

**Mati!**


	2. Estoy Ansioso

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyers**

**Cap. 1 Estoy ansioso**

-Buenos días camita-canturreo mi madre yo gruñí mientras me sentaba en la terraza a desayunar

-Alguien no está de buen humor-dijo mi padre riéndose

-Es que nadie me deja desayunar en paz en esta casa-exclame exasperada

-Sabes Renne, Edward pasa por la oficina a una hora especifica todos los días…-dijo mi padre inocentemente

-Si? Tal vez Bella lo vea más seguido ahora…- respondió mi madre quitándole importancia

-A qué hora va normalmente?-pregunte interesada mis padres se rieron y yo me enfurruñe de nuevo en la silla

Llegue a la oficina a las 8 y fui a dar una vuelta por recursos humanos para evaluar unas cosas, luego subí al último piso donde se encontraba mi oficina y la oficina de mi padre, al llegar me di cuenta de que Edward había llegado ya que entro a su oficina improvisada mientras se fusionaban las oficinas, revise mi conjunto sexy de oficina saque pecho y fui directamente a saludarlo… cuando iba a entrar una estúpida y oxigenada secretaria de cabello claro me miro mal

-Que desea?-dijo secamente y mascando chicle

-Que no vez que vengo a ver al señor Cullen?-respondí levantando la ceja

-Está ocupado y tiene muchas citas, si quiere la puedo poner para dentro de 3 semanas-grazno de mala manera

-como que tiene muchas citas?-dije rodando los ojos- él ni siquiera trabaja aquí

-Pues yo lo sé porque él y yo nos conocemos a _fondo_- respondió maliciosamente

-Ok no me importa de todas maneras voy a entrar-desafié harta de que no me dejara en paz

-quien se cree que es? De ninguna manera voy a dejar que entre a la oficina de Eddy!-dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo

-Como que quien soy- exclame exasperada- Soy Isabella Swan Vicepresidente-ella me miro y sus ojos se fueron de orbitas se sentó como si no lo pudiera creer

-Discúlpeme señorita Swan- balbuceo miedosamente

-Ya veré si la puedo disculpar… ahora déjeme en paz-pase por su lado y abrí la puerta de una sola vez y bastante cabreada

-Parece que a alguien no le va bien en su primera mañana-dijo Edward suavemente desde el escritorio yo lo mire y sonreí

-es tu estúpida secretaria… ya estoy lo suficientemente estresada con todas las cosas que tengo que empezar a hacer hoy-suspire y me senté en la silla en frente de el

-Si de todas maneras es temporal cuando la fusión culmine me traeré a mi secretearía Sue-aclaro

-eso espero esta me cae tremendamente mal-frunci el ceño- dijo que te conocía a _fondo_ y te llamo _Eddy-_ el hizo un lindo gesto con su nariz dándome a entender que odiaba ese sobrenombre

-Si bueno, creo que por mentirosa y el estúpido sobrenombre durara menos-se rio- y como lo estas llevando? Me imagino que estas algo ansiosa y tensa…-me pregunto mientras se paraba de su silla

-Pues la verdad si-murmure- me siento algo comprometida

-tranquilízate-susurro, tomo mis hombros y los masajeo suavemente, yo gemí por las suaves caricias de sus manos y me pare al instante

-si sigues haciendo eso no sé si me puedo calmar-ronronee pasándole mis dedos por encima de su saco

-Tal vez te pueda tranquilizar de alguna manera- dijo a centímetros de mis labios, yo acorte la distancia que quedaba y lo bese con ansias, el me devolvió el beso con pasión mientras acaricia mi trasero, lo senté en la silla de donde me había parado y me senté a horcadas sobre él, mi falda se subió de tal manera que casi se podían ver mis braguitas me beso de una manera salvaje mientras yo me removía contra su miembro erecto, metió su mano por el escote de mi blusa y acaricio mi pezón pellizcándolo suavemente gemí… pero recordé que tenía que esperar a la noche para acostarme con el… así que le bese el cuello y me levante rápidamente acomodándome la ropa, Edward me miro confundido y excitado

-Porque demonios….-empezó lo calle rápidamente dándole un pico

-Cariño tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-dije acariciando su mejilla- además nos vemos a las 6… no estás ansioso?-Salí de su oficina dejando la pregunta en el aire… Camine riendo hacia mi oficina, cuando llegue había una amable muchacha en el puesto de secretaria

-Buenos días, Usted debe ser la señorita Swan yo soy Ángela Weber su secretaria-se presento tímidamente

-Buenos días Ángela-salude de humor- puedes llamarme Bella mientras no haya nadie en la oficina así que relájate…

-Gracias señor… Bella-dijo un poco más alegre

-Bueno tranquila que no muerdo-dije sonriendo al ver que estaba un poco intimidada- la secretaria del señor Swan va a venir a entregarme unos balances y documentos que tengo que revisar y aprobar, por favor en cuento lleguen pásalos a mi oficina

-En cuanto lleguen se lo hare saber, algo más?-pregunto mirándome

-Creo que eso es todo, gracias- me voltee y abrí la puerta de mi lugar de trabajo. Mi oficina se dividía en 2 partes una parte con 2 escritorios uno para mi secretaria y otro para mi asistente luego de allí había una puerta que conectaba verdaderamente a mi oficina la cual era grande y espaciosa decorada exquisitamente con muebles blancos y negros y pequeñas esculturas plateadas suspire feliz de estar allí cerré la puerta, me senté en mi escritorio y vi algunas cosas de la empresa en la computadora… un rato después cuando estaba corrigiendo unas cuantas cosas y Ángela me aviso que habían llegado los documentos

-Están todos los balances que tiene que ver, El señor Swan informo que los ojeara e hiciera un informe de estadísticas para hoy porque hay un problema con el administrador en jefe-explico brevemente Angela

-Gracias Angela, no sé si sabes, pero mi asistente personal llega en una semana… seria de mucha ayuda si pudieras organizar mi agenda esta semana, Charlie me comento que había una reunión hoy en la tarde necesito que verifiques si el informe es para esa reunión-dije mirándola a los ojos- y tranquila que te pagaremos un extra por ese favor –ella asintió y salió de la oficina un momento, comencé a ver los balances y el problema con administración pero era un fiasco, así que comencé a redactar el informe en la computadora

-La secretaria del señor Swan me afirmo que el informe es para la junta de hoy y que debe sacar copias al informe, hoy tiene la mañana sin citas pero, la reunión es a las 2:30 después del almuerzo y el señor Cullen ha dicho que tiene cita con usted a las 6 y que está ansioso-dijo lo ultimo con cara confundida yo me sonroje

-Ángela creo que no iré a almorzar son las 11 y este informe se ve bastante tedioso antes de que te vayas a almorzar por favor pide comida italiana y a las 2 cuando llegues sácale copias al informe que voy a dejar en tu escritorio, eso es todo gracias- ella sonrió y se fue me pase el resto del tiempo viendo balances y haciendo el informe, a la 130 lo termine y me tome un descanso para comer, lo puse todo en la oficina de Ángela y descanse el resto del tiempo hasta que se hizo la hora de la reunión, fui a la sala de juntas y ahí estaban mi padre, Edward y 2 personas más, todos leyendo el informe…

-Que tal Charlie, Edward-salude tomando mi puesto Edward me sonrió

- Me gusta este informe Charlie, luego me tendrás que decir la técnica es exactamente conciso-alabo Edward

-De hecho creo que tendrás que pedírselo a Bella…-sonrió Charlie, Edward me miro sorprendido y yo asentí, entraron 2 personas más y comenzamos la reunión

-Si lo ven de otra manera es una excelente inversión jamás se pensó que iba a salir mal por esa estupidez de unos cuantos números-dijo el administrador jefe Mike Newton

-Nuestros inversores esperaban tener una suma importante de dinero por eso invirtieron, sin embargo por la equivocación de esos números ellos van a perder toda la inversión-hablo Edward en tono contenido

-Pero no amerita ningún daño para la empresa! Por decirlo de alguna manera es dinero fácil! Ellos invirtieron y no resulto cual es el problema?-replico Newton

-El problema es que eso nos traería problemas a largo plazo si tenemos a todos los inversores contentos ellos seguirán invirtiendo y será buena reputación para la empresa además que el beneficio será mejor-dije enojada porque a ese hombre no le importara nada

-Señorita usted que tanto puede saber de esto? Es como una ruleta de la fortuna-se burlo el imbécil mi padre y Edward iban a intervenir pero los calle a ambos con una mirada

-Que yo sepa a usted no le concernía hacer este trato, pero lo hizo a su manera y como quiso, y es un gran problema-replique irritada

-No creo que usted lo pueda hacer mejor que yo-desafío Newton

-Las personas que invierten tienen una razón de ser, ellos lo hacen y nosotros nos encargamos de cumplir la misión por la que invierten, creamos estrategias, objetivos, tácticas y finalmente actuamos-le explique como si él fuera un niño de 3 años- Usted hizo algo de eso?

-No, pero…-se empezó a excusar

-Usted al menos pensó que no se podían dar las cosas si no cumplía todas esas cosas?-le pregunte

-Pensé que era sencillo-mascullo Newton

-Usted cree que cumplió los objetivos que se tenían en mente?-lo presione el me miro con rabia

-No, no lo hizo-respondió mi padre por el- solo hay que crear una propuesta en la que se pueda solucionar esto

-Yo me tome la libertad de hacer la propuesta Charlie- le hice una seña a Ángela que estaba sentada en un pequeño rincón para que trajese las carpetas- como verán mi propuesta haría que ganáramos el triple y le dejaría a los inversores los ingresos que esperan, las probabilidades de que fallen son de 1,77% y de que sea satisfactoria de un 98,23%

-Que pasaría en el caso de que falle?-pregunto mi padre

-no nos causaría ningún daño y además a los inversores les quedaría el dinero que invirtieron-dije profesionalmente

-Me parece perfecto Isabella –dijo mi padre- y para los que no lo saben ella es Isabella Swan la nueva vicepresidente-aclaro mi padre con orgullo-si no hay mas nada de qué hablar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, señor Newton lo espero en mi oficina en media hora, buenas tardes- mi padre se paro me miro dándome una sonrisa y se fue todos los presentes se pararon y me dieron una mirada sorprendida y de confianza yo sonreí

-Eso ha estado…-Edward me miro aun sentado-maravilloso-termino sorprendido Angela salió llevándose las carpetas y nos quedamos solos en la sala…

-Pues gracias, supongo que no te lo esperabas-dije enarcando una ceja- porque no te levantas de la silla?-pregunte con curiosidad

-No me malentiendas es que hasta para una persona experimentada es difícil hacer lo que tú hiciste hoy previste todo lo que podía pasar-me evadió Edward

-Porque no te levantas?-volví a preguntar el me miro y se paso una mano por el cabello, me acerque a él y me di cuenta de que tenía una GRAN erección lo mire asombrada y se me callo la carpeta que tenía en la mano

-Demonios que quieres que te diga? Eso fue tremendamente excitante-gruño mirándome

-Bueno me agrada que pienses eso-me incline a tomar la carpeta dándole una linda vista de mi trasero escuche como jadeo-nos vemos en una hora- le guiñe un ojo y salí de la sala, al llegar a mi oficina no podía reprimir la sonrisa que tenia Angela me miro y vi un brillo de admiración en los ojos

-Si me permite el atrevimiento señorita, creo que se los ha comido a todos, es la mejor junta a la que he asistido-dijo tímidamente

-Gracias Ángela me alegra que te haya gustado-dije divertida- puedes averiguar el numero de la señorita Rosalie Cullen y Alice Brandon con la secretaria de Edward o mi padre por favor?-ella asintió, entre en mi oficina y a los 10 minutos tenía el numero de Alice y Rose… decidi llamar a Rose primero

_- Dra Rosalie Cullen que desea?_-contesto en tono profesional y yo solté una risita-_Oye si eres la novia celosa del adolescente puberto queriendo burlarse otra vez recuerda lo que te dije la ultima vez te vas a arrepentir si sigues con tus bromitas! Aun no he olvidado lo de la peluquería_ –Amenazo enojada

-Que paso en la peluquería?-me burle entre risas

-_Demonios… Bella?-_mascullo

-Si, hola Rose-canturreé- que diablos paso en la peluquería?

-_fue hace un mes aun no lo supero_-murmuro_- atendí a un adolescente de 15 años y su novia estaba tan celosa porque él me comía con los ojos, yo ni siquiera lo miraba_-tomo aire- _pero ella dijo que él me miraba porque era mi culpa! puedes creerlo? Y no es lo peor! La chiquilla celosa me siguió! A mi peluquería! y cuando me estaba lavando el pelo no sé como lo hizo pero lo cierto es que lo dejo FUCSIA!_-termino horrorizada yo comencé a reír como loca

-como te quitaste eso de la cabeza?-pregunte interesada

-Era _solo era un shampoo para perros_-bufo- _era para poodle así que luego de 5 lavadas y una hidratación salió de mi cabeza completamente_

-Bueno me alegra no haberte conocido de rosa aunque fuese sido bastante divertido-bromee

-_Hey mira que aun estoy considerando lo de mi hermano así que ten cuidado-_dijo con fingida indignación- _hablando de mi hermano, me imagino que no me llamaste por mi anécdota de la peluquería…_

-fue divertido pero no, la verdad es que te llamaba para que me dieras tu opinión…-suspire mientras ella esperaba atentamente-diablos es que no aguanto más, _necesito_ acostarme con tu hermano no lo soporto…-dije mordiéndome el labio

-_te has acercado a él hoy_?-me dispuse a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el día sin darle muchos detalles ya que ella era su hermana- _así que tenemos 2 casos de "bolas azules" y un caso de "imbécil soy mujer y más inteligente que tu"… juro que eres mi ídolo Isabella Swan creo que estas lista para el siguiente paso pero recuerda que no es tan fácil como parece Edward va a ser muy difícil de atrapar..._

-Si ya lo sé, pero esto va viento en popa –le asegure

-_tienes razón estoy segura de que lo lograras_-me dijo sinceramente en ese momento sonó el intercomunicador de Ángela

-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen está aquí afuera-anuncio tímidamente

-Demonios Edward ya está aquí-le dije a Rose aun en el teléfono

-_Deja que pase y háblame como si yo fuera un hombre, miras su reacción y luego me cuentas para reírme un poco-_sonreí y le dije Ángela que lo dejara pasar Edward entro en mi oficina sonriendo yo le devolví la sonrisa y le preste atención a Rose

-Sí, Jacob estamos hablando, me parece bien que quedemos algún día de estos, yo también te echo de menos… ok ok adiós-dije con mi mejor voz de actuación Rosalie se rio y Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente apretados

-_Adiós algodón de azúcar_-respondio Rosalie con voz empalagosa- _y otra cosa más! Si ya esperaste todo el día por lo menos espera a que estén en su apartamento, no lo hagan como conejos en la oficina_- y colgó, yo me enfurruñe y Edward aligero un poco su expresión

-Parece que al final no te ha gustado mucho la llamada del tipo ese…-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-La verdad Jake es un encanto, lo que pasa es que se toma las cosas muy enserio-me mordí el labio y vi como de nuevo su expresión se volvía enojada

-Pero es tu novio o algo así?-casi gruño

-Edward tú crees que si tuviera novio te besaría así…-lo bese en el cuello y le di un suave beso en la boca

-Pues, estoy seguro de que no lo harías-murmuro mirándome a los ojos

-En ese caso ven vamos a sentarnos- lo guie hasta mi silla y el miro extrañado, se sentó en mi silla y cuando él iba a empezar a replicar me senté en sus piernas…

-Creo que esta silla es muy cómoda me la quedare-reí mientras sentía el miembro de Edward crecer contra mi trasero

-Me puedo quedar tanto como desees-susurro en mi oído-de hecho me parece soy una silla, que puede ser muy satisfactoria para ti-hablo con voz suave y ronca

-Me encantaría hacer uso de tus dotes satisfactorios en este momento-murmure-pero la verdad es que mi trabajo termina a las 7 y alguien se ofreció a darme unos cuantos consejos

-Jum bueno la verdad es que no soy muy bueno en estas cuestiones lo mío son los negocios soy excelente para eso-dijo confundido

-se que pensabas que íbamos a hacer otra cosa pero valdrá la pena si esperamos luego de la cena cariño, ayúdame a adelantar unas cosas para mañana si?-me senté de tal forma que el me pudiera ver la cara y puse mi mejor puchero

-probablemente me arrepienta dentro de 5 minutos pero está bien, como tu digas-acepto sonriéndome

-Me alegra que seas tan positivo porque hay un contrato del que quiero hablarte…-le comente unas cosas de unos cuantos contratos y negocios para intentar quitarme de la cabeza las caricias de sus manos sobre mis piernas

-Yo cerrare ese contrato esta misma semana si quieres puedes venir conmigo de hecho es pasado mañana… te apetece ir?-me pregunto

-de verdad no te importa que vaya?-me mordí el labio mirándolo a los ojos

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho me parece muy interesante las discusiones que puedes mantener tan perfectamente con un hombre de negocios-me beso en los labios y yo no pude hacer más que relajarme entre el beso tan exquisito, Edward tomo mi cintura y me beso exigentemente nuestras lenguas de chocaban sensualmente en nuestras bocas cuando el aire nos falto me separe y vi en sus ojos un deseo llameante y supe que si no lo paraba ahora lo terminaríamos haciendo allí mismo

-Mira qué hora es! Son las 7:15… creo que deberíamos irnos –me levante rápidamente apague mi computadora tome su mano mientras el reía y negaba suavemente

-Tengo una reserva dentro de media hora en un exclusivo restauran al otro lado de la ciudad-me informo

-Pues llama para cancelarla tengo un sitio excelente en el que te encantara comer-dije entusiasmada el me miro extrañado pero llamo momentáneamente para cancelar

-Y a donde vamos?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Se llama piccola queda a unas 3 cuadras de aquí tengo años que no voy, pero la comida es extremadamente buena –Edward me miro con los ojos como platos

-Yo he visto ese restaurant cientos de veces pero nunca he comido ahí-dijo mirándome como si no se lo pudiera creer

-Y que tiene de malo que quiera ir?-pregunte confundida aunque yo sabía porque se sorprendía

-Es solo que no es…-hizo una mueca

-Caro?-termine por el

-Es que las mujeres con las que he salido prefieren lugares lujosos, extremadamente caros, y exclusivos –me miro

-no te voy a mentir, a mi me gustan los lugares lujosos pero la verdad es que no soy una estúpida mujer plástica que no se da a la oportunidad de conocer otras cosas-vi que él estaba sonriendo y proseguí-tienes que aceptar que la comida de muchos de los lugares lujosos es horrible

-Sabía que tenía que haber una buena razón por la que me gustaras tanto-dijo aparcando en frente de la piccola- entramos y nos sentamos en una acogedora mesa una chica pelirroja bastante coqueta se acerco a tomarnos la orden, mientras le hacía gestitos a Edward se fue y luego de un rato volvió con nuestra cena, comimos entre una conversación amena y divertida, cuando terminamos de comer y Edward pago todo, antes de que pudiéramos salir la pelirroja se puso frente a nosotros y saco un papel de en medio de sus vulgares senos

-soy Ana si te cansas de tu aburrida morena, llámame-chillo con una risita Edward la miro sorprendido yo lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo hale hacia mi dándole un apasionada y sensual beso, cuando nos separamos estaba jadeando y con los ojos llenos de deseo-Perra-mascullo la mesera observándome con enojo

-Oh cariño puedes decirme perra las veces que quieras pero a que no adivinas quien va a tener sexo fantástico con _el _toda la noche? Upps si soy _yo _–dije sonriéndole- en tal caso perra tu, que tienes que estar buscando aunque sea una llamadita con un hombre que está ocupado

-Vamos bebe-dijo Edward aguantando la risa ella me estaba mirando con enfado la mire falsamente sorprendida

-creo que no debí decirte perra lo siento-susurre haciendo un pucherito los dos me miraron impresionados- debe ser difícil para ti que ni siquiera te miren debí, decirte solo que me dabas lastima, pobre de ti-sentí como Edward me jalaba hasta la salida y me montaba rápidamente en el carro mientras el corría y se ponía en su lado cerró la puerta nos miramos 2 segundos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas

-Eres mala-dijo Edward entre risas- ella estaba que te mataba, tenía que sacarte de ahí antes de que lo hiciera

-Lo sé pero fue divertido, me molestan las busconas impertinentes-sonreí y el negó con la cabeza

-Siempre me sorprendes nunca se que esperar de ti-me miro debajo de sus pestañas y mis braguitas se mojaron-Sexo fantástico toda la noche? Eso suena bastante bien-me guiño un ojo

-Suena maravilloso –dije mordiéndome el labio sensualmente

**Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap, les prometo que el próximo habrá un lemmon caliente y unas cuantas cosas acerca de Edward, entonces que les a parecido? Yo me divertí escribiéndolo! un reviews con su opinión seria genial, cualquier pregunta háganmelo saber gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de opinar**

**Besos**

**Mati**


	3. La casa de Edward

**Dedicada a mi hermana, Te voy a extrañar con todo mi corazón**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap. 3 La casa de Edward**

-Quiero enseñarte un lugar-dijo con una picara sonrisa, lo mire extrañada, si estaba tan ansioso, porque esperar? Fuimos a la mejor parte de Londres relativamente cerca de la casa de mis padres hasta encontrarnos con una preciosa mansión de 3 pisos tremendamente moderna y con un jardín de ensueño, se veía espectacular desde afuera

-Nunca había visto esta casa antes creo que es una de las casas más hermosas de todo Londres, sin dudarlo-exclame encantada mientras el abría el portón automático con un control

-Es mía-anuncio orgulloso- no recuerdas una tenebrosa casa rosa cerca de tu casa?- me recordé vagamente de haber visto una enorme casa rosa chillón

-Si la recuerdo porque?- el miro hacia la casa y yo lo mire sorprendida

-la compre 15 veces más económica que el resto de las casas de esta zona y es al menos es 3 veces más grande-me informo sonriendo-te dije que era bueno para los negocios, la cambie toda a colores, muebles y decoración modernas y es lo que tienes en frente

-Si definitivamente sabes hacer una inversión-acepte

-No está terminada, se termina aproximadamente En 3 meses, pero hay una parte que está totalmente terminada y me encantaría que la vieras o que la usaras-explico sugerentemente lo mire expectante mientras aparcábamos en un garaje subterráneo y subimos unas escalerillas hasta afuera, aunque me fije que había u ascensor panorámico-entonces que te parece?- prendió un encendedor de corriente y frente a mí se encontraba uno de los lugares más bellos que había visto en mi vida

-Impresionante-susurre, había una piscina desigual que daba sensación de ser un oasis mágico en el desierto con miles de resplandores bajo el agua, era de color arena igual que los alrededores con algunas palmeras, unas cuantas tumbonas y mesas que contrastaban con la sensación del lugar

-Contrate a técnico de efectos especiales para que la piscina brillara y tuviera palmeras artificiales, para darle efecto de oasis, lo demás fue obra de una decoradora, sin embargo todo fue idea mía-aclaro ante mi desconcierto- pero esto no es lo que te quería mostrar- me halo del brazo y me llevo a una casita un poco más grande que mi habitación

-que era esto antes?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Era un gimnasio, pero a mí me gusta ejercitarme todo el tiempo y si el gimnasio estaba tan alejado, en invierno me iba a congelar antes de llegar, así que lo puse dentro de la casa y decidí hacer algo con esta casita y creo que es lo que más me gusta de la casa-el abrió las puertas para mí y encendió una luz muy tenue y tomo un pequeño control al lado de la puerta, se veía una cama magnifica rodeada de telas de seda y muebles armónicos y esponjosos, una linda biblioteca que contrastaba con el color crema de la pared, una pequeña barra de licores y un mueble mas, con unos cuantos vinos, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado con dorado y crema

-Me parece, acogedor y cálido pero creo que aun no supera la piscina porq…-el tapo mi boca con un beso

- Nunca has escuchado eso de hacer el amor bajo las estrellas?-susurro yo lo mire confundida y el presiono el pequeño control, se escucho un pequeño zumbido en el techo, mire hacia arriba y vi algo que me dejo pasmada en la parte de arriba se abrían 2 compuertas y ante mí un vitral transparente inmaculado que dejaba ver todas las estrellas en el cielo, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía dejar de mirar hacia arriba-entonces que te parece?-pregunto besándome sensualmente el cuello

-Mmmm… me parece que nunca había escuchado eso de hacer el amor bajo las estrellas al estilo Edward Cullen…-lo bese en la boca extremadamente lento y sexy, le mordí el labio suavemente y lo mire a los ojos- pero creo que me agrada… crees que podrías mostrarme cómo es?- el me beso exigentemente como respuesta, tomo mi camisa y la desabrocho completamente dejándome con mis strapless negros de encaje

-Me gusta ese color en encaje-mascullo acercándome a él, quite su saco, desabroche su camisa y quite su corbata en menos de 10 segundos, su piel era suave, sus músculos duros y firmes se podía ver su piel dorada con un perfecto bronceado y unos abdominales definidos con un caminillo de cabellos cobrizos que llegaba a donde yo deseaba tocar…

Me arrodille y lamí desde sus abdominales hasta su cuello mientras él se estremecía de placer, me detuve en su cuello y le deje un par de chupones, el soltó el broche mi brasier y bajo el cierre de mi falda, acaricio mi espalda y yo desabroche rápidamente sus pantalones, tire mis zapatos al tiempo que él se deshacía de sus calcetines, me puse de puntillas para besarlo y acaricie cada lugar que tenia a mi alcance mientras el exploraba todo mi cuerpo con sus grandes manos, tomo mis pezones entre sus manos y los apretó cariñosamente sentí como una corriente iba directamente a mi entrepierna, pero deseaba tocarlo y lamerlo más que ninguna otra cosa cuando acaricio mi trasero suavemente no lo pude soportar más…

Me arrodille en el piso y saque su erección de sus exquisitos y apretados bóxer por supuesto me encanto lo dotado que estaba… -Parece que tienes un pequeño problema Sr Cullen-dije con un pucherito- quieres que lo solucione?-el respondió con una clase de sonido inteligible pero yo lo metí casi completo en mi boca, el jadeo y estuve más que feliz con el resultado, hice maravillas que nunca me imagine hacer con mi pequeña boca, pero creo que Edward me lo podría recompensar más tarde… lamí su miembro repetidas veces hasta que sentí a Edward tensarse en mi boca

-Bella… voy… a…. Mmmm…-trato de hablar entre jadeos

-Es que no quieres que termine con tu problema?-ronronee inocentemente- yo quiero que acabes con tu problema _y ahora_- ordene, mi orden fue todo lo que necesito para acabar en mi boca me lo trague todo mientras lo miraba, no me había parado completamente cuando sentí como me tomaba en brazos y me recostaba en una suave cama de plumas tomo mis pezones en su boca y los succiono ávidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello gemí descontroladamente mientras sentía como su mano recorría mi intimidad de arriba abajo a través de mi braguita

-Mmmm Belly estas mojada de nuevo por mi?-dijo con voz ronca yo gemí en acuerdo, el retiro mis braguitas rápidamente y hundió su boca en mi centro de placer, lamio mi clítoris una y otra vez, metió dos dedos en mi estrecha cavidad y subió una de sus manos hasta mis pezones, mi cuerpo se sentía en llamas, no sabía si estaba temblando por sus caricias en mi senos, sus dedos dentro de mi o su habilidosa boca succionando mi clítoris, lo cierto es que estaba segura que no podría aguantar mucho mas, grite el nombre de Edward y sentí como tenía el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido en mi vida, el fue subiendo por mi vientre y se entretuvo con mi ombligo, subió y me dio pequeños besitos alrededor de mi pecho, beso mi cuello y luego mis labios…

-Edward te necesito-susurre me senté y casi lo obligue a que se sentara en el respaldo de la cama, el me miro sorprendido y yo me senté a horcadas en el- te molesta? Es que quiero ir arriba-dije pícaramente, me acomode y entro en mi al tiempo que los dos jadeábamos, me impulse de arriba abajo, el me tomo de las caderas y yo de su cuello, nos besamos mientras nuestros pechos juntos se rozaban insistentemente, el ritmo se iba haciendo más rápido a cada momento y nuestros besos mas frenéticos, aun sin salir de mi Edward me recostó en la cama y se movió rudamente, los dos estábamos al borde del precipicio y el placer se intensifico haciéndose imposible de soportar, hasta que ahogamos los gritos en nuestros labios y explotamos juntos en un climax sin precedentes…

-Eso… fue… uh… no tengo palabras-trate de recuperar el aire mientras Edward se acostaba y me jalaba a su pecho su respiración era tan superficial como la mía

-Ha sido la mejor demostración de hacer el amor con Edward Cullen bajo las estrellas de mi vida-respondió Edward riendo

-Si ha sido genial ahora si me disculpas necesito hacer algo-me levante de la cama y vi como Edward me recorría ardientemente con la mirada

-A dónde vas?-su voz denotaba la excitación que sentía en ese momento, yo lo mire por encima de mi hombro y sonreí

-Solo necesito hacerte una pregunta…-el me miro expectante- crees que el agua estará muy fría?-sus ojos brillaron con excitación

-El regulador de temperatura de la piscina se enciende con las luces-Se sentó en la cama y sonrió de lado

-En ese caso… nunca has escuchado hablar de hacer el amor en la piscina?-dije mordiéndome el labio-que te parece si te muestro como se hace al estilo de Bella Swan- reí y apresure el paso con Edward casi pisándome los talones…

-Porque te tienes que ir?-Pregunto Edward serio cuando mi chofer apareció en su propiedad

-Mañana tenemos que trabajar y necesito cambiarme la ropa no crees?-El me miro con el ceño fruncido

-Mañana te puedo llevar temprano a tu casa-dijo como si no entendiera porque me iba

-Tranquilo cariño nos vemos mañana en la oficina-le di un beso largo y despedida y él me miro con una mueca graciosa

-Nos vemos mañana entonces-bufo, le sonreí y me monte en el asiento de atrás del carro

-Buenas noches Benjamín discúlpame por hacerte venir a esta hora a recogerme-me disculpe ya que era pasada la media noche

-No se preocupe señorita, estaba despierto-sonrió y siguió manejando, la verdad tenía unas ganas enormes de haberme quedado con Edward pero tenía que demostrarle que yo también lo podría dejar si yo quisiera… después de hacer el amor 2 veces más, una en la piscina y otra en una tumbona ya que no habíamos alcanzado a llegar a otro lugar, me sentía agotada… llegamos a mi casa y entre en la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y lo que vi me dejo un poco pasmada…

-Hola mama…-dije aguantando la risa, mi madre dio un respingo y me miro asustada

-Demonios, pensé que ninguno iba a estar en la casa-mascullo… tenía unas fresas en bol y en la otra mano sostenía un envase de crema, estaba vestida con una batita roja de encaje, reí un poco tome mi vaso de agua y la mire

-Bueno _mami_, creo que hoy si voy a dormir en mi _camita_- bromee ella me miro indignada- tranquila que ya me voy, por cierto creo que a papa le van a gustar la fresa y tu lindo vestuario el día de hoy- me voltee y me sentí dichosa por una vez le había ganado a mi madre…

-Bella-me llamo triunfante, yo me voltee a mirarla- hija creo que deberías darte una ducha, apesta a _sexo_- arrugo la nariz y me paso a un lado sabiéndose ganadora de nuestro pequeño encuentro, refunfuñe mientras iba a mi habitación, es que acaso mis padres nunca me iban a dejar ganar?… después de haberme dado mi muy merecida ducha, me acosté en mi cama e inmediatamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo… Desperté de buen humor y totalmente satisfecha con mi pasada noche, me puse mi ropa de trabajo y baje a desayunar…

-Buenos días papa y mama-ellos me miraron sonrientes y decidí meterme un poco con mi padre-papi una pregunta?-dije inocentemente el me miro esperando- que tal sabían las "fresas con crema y mama" anoche?- él se atraganto con su fruta y bebió un poco de jugo se sonrojo profundamente al igual que mi madre que empezó a toser, cuando se recupero un poco puso una de sus miradas de "no me vas a ganar"

-Y como estuvo tu reunión de negocios con el Sr Cullen?... –se burlo Charilie- nunca había oído que una cena de negocios durara tanto, llegaste a la una, de seguro que fue _re confortante_ su _conversación_- mi madre se rio a carcajadas y yo me enfurruñe

-Es que acaso nunca me van a dejar ganar-espete con un puchero

-Nena tenemos mucho más experiencia que tu y por lo tanto somos más inteligentes e ingeniosos-explico mi madre yo bufe en disconformidad- por cierto, me comentaron que te fue de maravilla ayer en tu primera junta-empezamos a hablar de negocios, no podía estar enojada con mis padres los quería muchísimo, después de desayunar me fui con mi padre a su trabajo, pronto iba a llegar mi coche, quería ir a donde quisiera, cuando quisiera…Llegue a la oficina a la hora de siempre, cuando llegue Ángela me estaba esperando con un montón de papeles, una sonrisa y un café, le sonreí y entramos hasta mi oficina…

-Buenos días Bella, hoy tienes cita a las 9 con el señor Newton, a las 10 con el socio de tu padre que llega de viaje, tienes que revisar y dar tu aprobación de estos papeles-me puso una pila de papeles en la mesa- el señor Cullen ha llamado y dijo que si podía almorzar con él, tiene que revisar estos papeles antes de las 4 y su padre viene a charlar unas cosas de negocios con usted a las 6-dijo todo eso sin respirar, la pobre estaba casi azul

-Gracias Ángela, pero tranquila si no respiras te vas a ahogar-reí un poco y ella se sonrojo y sonrió salió de mi oficina tome el teléfono y me dispuse a hacerle una llamada rápida a Rosalie…

-_Hola Bella! Qué tal te fue anoche con mi hermano?-_canturreo en el teléfono

-Me alegra que ya no me confundas con la novia de tu adolescente favorito-bromee ella rio- Pues nos fue MUY bien tu hermano sabe hacer cosas…-me calle porque sabía que era su hermana- pero no dormí con él, le dije que tenía que irme a mi casa, tenía que demostrarle que el también tiene que llamar mi atención que te parece?

-Es _una gran idea, mi hermano puede ser muy cabezota cuando consigue las cosas fáciles o predecibles_-la escuche atentamente- _creo que ahora te va a pedir que seas su novia o algo_…-yo me quede en shock

-Así de rápido? Tan fácil?-dije aturdida

-_Bella el hecho de que te pida que sea tu novio a la hora de la hora no significa nada_- me explico pacientemente- _Edward ha tenido novias antes, no es como si él no creyera en el amor o nunca tenga novias o revolcones, la cosa es saber conservarlo…_

-Pero es que tiene novias muy seguido?-pregunte sorprendida

-_No, pero nunca duran más de un mes, a Edward hay que saber cuándo apretarle la corre sin que sea muy rápido porque espabila, ni que sea muy tarde porque se aburre_-yo trate de entender cómo funcionaba su mente pero no pude, es hombre

-O sea que no me considere muy importante por ser su novia? De todas maneras no crees que Edward ya debe estar pensando en sentar cabeza?-necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas cosas

-_Puede que quiera sentar cabeza, pero crees que por eso no te pueda dejar? El cree que el amor le va a dar así como si le hubieran pegado con un bate de beisbol en la cabeza_-bufo-_ me imagino que cuando se dé cuenta de que ama a alguien será de esa manera pero por el contrario no, Edward es un hombre y por lo tanto tiene muchos defectos pero esperemos que haga las cosas bien_-las palabras de Rosalie me alentaron bastante iba a luchar si de verdad quería algo con Edward pero ya vería…

-Gracias Rose juro que Ali y tu son las mejores cuñadas del mundo-alabe emocionada- hablamos más tarde ya tenemos 20 minutos hablando y tengo que trabajar un beso- me despedí y Rose colgó con una risa… Me dispuse a revisar los papeles que tenía que aprobar, había uno en particular que necesitaba consultar con uno de los técnicos, me levante y fui hacia la oficina de Ben Cheney uno de nuestros mejores empleados, al momento que casi alcanzaba la oficina una mano sudorosa detuvo mi caminar…

-Creo que teníamos una cita a las 9-dijo un horrendo intento voz sexy tras de mi

-Señor Newton, discúlpeme pero necesito hablar con el señor Cheney de unos papeles… iba a hablarme de algo importante?-me voltee hacia él y lo mire esperando

-A las mujeres preciosas como tú les permito que me tuteen y me digan Mike-me adulo, su aliento golpeo en mi cara y olía horrible

-Ok señor Newton me iba a decir algo importante o no?-arrugue mi nariz

-Yo solo te iba a invitar a cenar, me parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, te paso buscando a las 8 en tu casa? Así saludamos al señor Swan y nos conocemos _mucho_ mejor-me guiño un ojo y me miro de arriba abajo sugestivamente yo me estremecí del asco

-Señor Newton, no quiero ir a cenar con usted, no le he dicho que si, conocerlo profesionalmente es suficiente-dije cortante él se me acerco y me acorralo contra la pared algo brusco mientras algunas cabezas en la oficina se volvían sorprendidas

-Si solo quieres conocerme profesionalmente me lo hubieras dicho antes-se paso la lengua por la boca y vi como algo amarillo estaba en su diente yo estaba que ardía de la rabia y el asco

-Qué diablos te pasa con _MI_ novia-pregunto Edward llegando a nuestro lado y apartando a Newton de una buena vez

-Que yo sepa Cullen, ella está soltera-mascullo Mike

-Pues no está soltera, está conmigo que te quede claro-Edward se enfureció y yo decidí parar esto por las buenas

-Primero Edward, aun no me has pedido que sea tu novia-comencé mirándolo acusadoramente el bajo la cabeza y se paso la mano por el pelo nerviosamente-segundo que quede claro NO quiero nada que tenga que ver con usted señor Newton-el me miro confundido- y tercero soy su jefe y si sigue con el empleo en este momento es por soy misericordiosa, y que le quede claro tengo al menos mil clases de defensa personal, así que si no se larga en este momento juro que pateare su ingle tan fuerte que quedara impotente lo que le queda de vida-amenace Newton me miro asustado y casi corrió hasta su oficina

-Vaya mujer…-farfullo un mensajero que venía pasando cerca de ahí, yo voltee y me di cuenta de que toda la oficina nos estaba mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta yo les di una mirada de "porque demonios no trabajan" y todos volvieron a sus labores

-Bueno… Mmmm… que…-Edward se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir- que hacías por aquí?

-Venia a…-se me olvido que estaba haciendo y mire los papeles en mis manos-Venia a hablar con Cheney pero el idiota de Newton se me atravesó… así que vamos a almorzar juntos?-sonreí y el ambiente se aligero

-Si bueno pensé que te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos?-no sabía si me lo estaba preguntando o afirmando

-Claro que me encantaría, me tengo que ir no tengo la mañana libre-le di un corto beso en la boca-nos vemos en el almuerzo novio-le guiñe un ojo y entre en la oficina del técnico, estuve ahí haciéndole un par de preguntas y me fui a mi oficina para tener la cita con Eleazar

-Srta Swan el Sr Denalli ya llego-me informo Ángela al momento de entrar a mi despacho asentí y le di un suave gracias al momento que pasaba por su lado

-Pero si es nuestra nueva vicepresidente! La temeraria come administradores Swan-Bromeo Eleazar cómodamente en la silla de las visitas-Como has estado pequeña?

-Muy bien Eleazar como sabes lo de Newton?-pregunte intrigada

-Los rumores corren como pólvora cariño, los trabajadores no hacen más que hablar de ello- rio y vio que yo estaba roja

-Y eso que no te has enterado de lo hoy –suspire- pero no hablemos de estupideces… que tal Tanya y Carmen?

-Las 2 están muy bien y Tanya está ansiosa por verte-rodo los ojos y yo reí

-Venias a hablarme de algo importante?-el solo rio un poco mas y negó con la cabeza

-Edward pasa mucho tiempo en este edificio ahora y venia a visitarlo- me miro pícaramente-creo que tiene algo que ver contigo, pero bueno no importa, solo vine a saludarte, voy a hacerle una visita a mi sobrino y luego almorzare con Charlie, espero verte pronto muchacha

-Yo también Eleazar cuídate-le di un ligero abrazo y salió de la oficina pase el resto del tiempo antes del almuerzo firmando y leyendo cosas, cuando se hizo la hora Edward entro con una gran caja de pizza en la mano

-Pensé que te gustaría que almorzáramos aquí-me sonrió torcidamente y yo me derretí

-Si es contigo por supuesto que sí –dije alegremente el puso la pizza encima de una mesita que había enfrente de los sofás de cuero y se sentó, yo me levante y me fui a su lado

-Espero que te guste la pizza, yo la amo, estoy pensando en poner un local de comida en la parte de abajo para no tener que mandar a mi secretaria-suspiro y me robo un pequeño beso

-Es una buena idea deberíamos hablarlo con mi padre-seguimos comiendo la pizza dándonos miradas que no eran nada inocente

-Quería hablar contigo de algo-murmuro mirándome yo espere intrigada

-Sé que es pronto, pero me encantas sabes? Y eres por mucho más de lo que necesito en este momento-me miro por debajo de sus pestañas y prosiguió- me preguntaba si querías ser mi novia?

-Sabes que si Edward, me encantaría-nos sonreímos y yo lo bese con una pasión fogosa mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos y nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire el me miro y de repente su rostro cambio un poco

-Bella… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… yo no me he estado cuidando-se paso una mano por el cabello- tu lo has hecho?... no me mientas por favor sea lo que sea lo arreglaremos-su voz salió un poco extraña así que decidí jugar un poco con el

-No Edward yo no me he estado cuidando-sus ojos se pusieron como platos y se puso un poco pálido

-B-bu-e-no… yo… tranquila-tartamudeo nerviosamente yo lo mire divertida

-Primero yo estoy bastante tranquila en realidad y segundo solo bromeaba- el me miro como si no entendiera, yo me reí a carcajadas, su rostro paso de la confusión al entendimiento y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo que me hizo reír aun mas, frunció el ceño y en menos de lo que yo creía estaba acostada en el sofá con él sobre mi

-Creo que tendré que castigarte por ser tan bromista-susurro en mi oído, comenzó a besarme fieramente mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi blusa y acariciaba mi cintura yo gemí y mire mi escritorio

-Cariño creo que en este mismo momento tengo una linda fantasía acerca de tu y yo en mi escritorio- dije sensualmente el gruño me levanto en el aire y se dispuso a cumplir mi fantasía…

**Hola chicas lamento el retraso de un día pero es que mi hermana se va a vivir a New York el miércoles y le estaba haciendo la despedida me acosté a las 5 am y obvio no había podido actualizar… que les pareció el Lemmon? Review plis si no recibo bastantes voy a pensar que no escribo bien los Lemmon y no pondré el de la oficina, solo publicare el siguiente capítulo =( que dicen? **

**Por cierto en el próximo cap verán a Alice y Jasper en una situación comprometedora**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	4. El compromiso de Emmet

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap. 4 El compromiso de Emmet **

Después de tener una apasionada sesión de sexo en mi oficina, Edward se fue a su despacho y yo me quede en el mío, ahora entendía lo que quería decir Rose al momento de que no me considerara importante solo por ser su novia, algo cuando me lo pidió se noto bastante cotidiano para él, como si eso no fuese algo de otro mundo, suspire cansada y escuche que el teléfono sonaba cuando vi en la pantalla me di cuenta de era Rose…

_-Bella?-_dijo Rose con voz llorosa

-Si cariño soy yo, pasa algo?-pregunte preocupada

-_Oh no pasa nada solo te quería preguntar si vas a cenar hoy a tu casa? Y tal vez le podrías decir a Edward…-_murmuro alegremente

-Si bueno, podría arreglar algo-se escucho un leve _te amo nena_ de Emmet y se pusieron amorosos- Hey sigo aquí!

-_Lo siento, tu hermano es irresistible_-rodé los ojos y reí un poco- _estuve llamando a Ali y Jasper pero ninguno me contesta, los voy a poner en otra línea para que hablemos con ella y a ver qué dicen, necesito que estén todos_- Rosalie presiono un par de botones y se oyó el tono de la llamada hasta que Alice contesto

_-Mmmm Jazzy…-ronroneo Alice_

_-Te gusta bebe? Quieres mas…-mascullo Jasper entrecortadamente _

_-Oh… si… me gusta tu lengua justo ahí-gimió Alice…_ Rose y yo estábamos en shock y no decíamos nada-_te… te necesito… Jazzy…_- nosotras comenzamos a reírnos

_-Ali no escuchas algo?-jadeo Jasper _

-_Demonios…-gimio de nuevo Alice al tiempo que se escuchaba mejor su voz- quien quiera que sea que me allá interrumpido, no quería contestar! llámeme mañana estoy ocupada todo el día… apagare el maldito teléfono_-y colgó, yo tenía lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírme

-Rose creo que tu cena quedara para el sábado-bromee con humor

_-Quería que fuera hoy, crees que mañana se pueda?-_pregunto aun riendo

-Edward y yo mañana vamos a una cena de negocios-recordé que me había dicho que podía acompañarlo

-_Bueno entonces haremos un almuerzo mañana_-resoplo y escuche como Emmet la calmaba

-Tranquila Rose nos vemos mañana, yo le aviso a Edward-me despedí, me levante de mi silla y fui a la oficina de mi ahora novio Jessica me dio una sonrisa hipócrita pero con una mirada total de envidia, yo le sonreí engreídamente y pase, Edward estaba hermoso, revisando unos papeles y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-Hola guapo, es un milagro que tu secretaria me haya dejado pasar sin formar rollo-el levanto la vista de sus papeles sorprendido y luego me sonrió torcidamente

-Hola cariño, es que le dije que te dejara entrar sin avisar-saludo, me senté en la silla de frente a el

-Tu hermana me ha dicho, que mañana almorzaremos todos en mi casa-le dije mientras él me miraba los labios-tienes problemas con esos papeles?-el sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y luego asintió

-Es uno de los contratos más importantes del año-suspiro- y es el primer contrato muy grande que vamos a hacer juntos como Cullen-Swan

-Y cuál es el problema?-pregunte interesada

-Es muy extenso, tiene unas clausulas que no estaban estipuladas y unos cuantos errores, pero tengo que terminarlo hoy para poder hacer la propuesta de ganancias mañana-me explico tensamente

-A ver déjame ayudarte- me fui a su lado y pase las próximas 3 horas y medias terminando el contrato con él… cuando al fin terminamos, suspire felizmente y él me abrazo

-Gracias, eres la mejor novia del mundo-adulo meloso yo me reí y él me beso, suave y cariñosamente por un largo rato

-Mmmm, que rico besas-le guiñe un ojo y le di un besito en la nariz

-Sabes? Eres la mujer más capaz e inteligente que he conocido nunca-se sincero yo me ruborice, la verdad es que no estábamos acostumbrados a ser cariñosos, por lo general siempre eran indirectas y juegos sexuales, pero se sentía… bien y eso era extraño

-Gracias-lo abrace- me gustaría quedarme todo el tiempo contigo pero voy saliendo a la oficina de Charlie para charlar con el de unas cosas de negocios

-Tengo unas ganas horribles de invitarte a cenar-me miro con sus ojitos esmeralda y yo casi tenía una combustión espontanea- pero tengo que ir a recoger a mis padres que llegan hoy de viaje-suspiro y me volvió a besar

-No hay problema, entonces nos veremos mañana-murmure

-si… entonces mañana-lo bese nuevamente y él me retuvo en sus brazos y luego me soltó y yo camine hacia la puerta-Bella?- yo me gire a mirarlo y él se sonrojo un poco-ya… ya quiero sea mañana…

-Yo también te extrañare-respondí, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me di cuenta de que por primera vez en mi vida tal vez me estaba enamorando, sonreí internamente y fui a la oficina de Charlie, salude amablemente a la secretaria y entre para ver a mi padre

-Hola Bells te estaba esperando-me dijo en cuanto entre, hablamos brevemente de unas cuantas cosas que tenía que hacer y me asigno un nuevo encargo…-como sabrás para mañana estará listo todo lo referente a la empresa de Edward desde mañana sus empleados pondrán sus cosas en orden en este edificio…-empezó mirándome- pero como mañana Edward va estar ocupado… necesito que te ocupes de reunir a los jefes de las 2 empresas y hagas que funcione…- el edificio de nuestra empresa tenía 30 pisos, sin embargo en la empresa Swan solo se utilizaban 15 porque Eleazar tenía su empresa de náutica y aeronáutica en la parte de abajo, pero como Eleazar se mudo a un edificio el cual tiene un taller y unos hangares grandísimos la parte de abajo había quedado para que Edward se mudara ahí a sus empleados

-Gracias por confiar en mi papa, sé que es un trabajo muy importante-agradecí emocionada por el grado de responsabilidad que estaba volcando sobre mi

-Se que lo harás perfectamente-lo bese en la mejilla y lo abrace- yo creo que ya es hora de irse, ve a recoger tus cosas y te vas conmigo… o vas a salir con Edward?-pregunto amablemente

-Va a buscar a sus padres al aeropuerto, nos vemos abajo-sonreí, fui a mi oficina a recoger mis cosas, me despedí de Ángela y me fui con mi papa a la casa, cene con ellos ya que Jasper y Emmet no aparecían, me duche y cuando iba a acurrucarme en la cama sonó un mensaje en mi Blackberry

_Buenas noches mi preciosa novia  
que tengas lindos sueños, no  
puedo esperar por verte, besarte…  
eres irresistible…  
EC_

_Lindos sueños para ti también  
te mando un beso… espero ansiosa  
a que sea mañana…  
BS_

Suspire y deje el teléfono en la mesa de noche, la verdad es que Edward y yo éramos algo extraño respecto a muchas cosas y para ser sincera estaba algo confundida con todo esto, desde el principio sabia que lo que quería con él era algo mas, sin embargo, no supe darle nombre y aun en este momento sigo sin entenderlo… me dormí pensando en Edward, y desperté al día siguiente con una sonrisa, estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era lo que me pasaba con el… después de desayunar mi padre me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa…

-Bueno Bells 2 pasos más y lo veras…-susurro mi padre mientras me guiaba con los ojos vendados

-Papa ya por favor…- cuando me destapo los ojos me quede sin aliento- Papi trajiste a mi bebe como te amo! Ya estaba deseando poder manejarlo de nuevo- estaba dando saltitos de la emoción como una niña, pero amaba mi coche era un hermoso Audi tt azul del año…

-Sabia que te iba a gustar la sorpresa!-exclamo mi padre riéndose de mi asentí y me monte en el puesto de conductor mientras mi madre me sonreía

-Hasta luego mama, nos vemos en el almuerzo-me despedí y fui manejando mi auto hasta la oficina… se sentía extremadamente libre con este carro… subí a la planta 10 donde me reuniría con los jefes de cada área cuando entre todos los ojos de los presentes se giraron hacia mi unas cuantas mujeres con envidia y otros hombres casi se le caía la baba

-Disculpe señora, yo estoy pasando la lista de los jefes de personal de la empresa Cullen es usted acaso la de limpieza porque con esas fachas-hablo una rubia teñida con voz nasal yo la mire sonriendo por su envidia

-Qué cargo tienes en la empresa? Y cuál es tu nombre?-pregunte con las cejas enarcadas todos los jefes de mi empresa incluyendo Newton esperaban expectantes

-Soy Lauren Mallory y soy la secretaria jefe-dijo orgullosa de si cuando le iba a responder, vi que Edward estaba llegando algo apresurado

-Pensaba llegar antes que tú para poder decirles que te ibas a hacer cargo-saludo, cuando llego hasta mí me dio un suave beso, nos separamos y me di cuenta de que la tal Lauren estaba azul de la rabia-Ella es la vicepresidente Swan prontamente presidente-me presento- estará a cargo de todo lo relacionado con las 2 empresas ella de ahora en adelante es su jefe-la cara de Lauren no tenia precio todos los de mi empresa soltaban risitas por lo bajo

-Cariño crees que me veo como la señora de limpieza?-hice un pucherito, Edward se veía confundido luego me miro de arriba abajo y pude notar su sexy mirada de lujuria

-Para nada creo que estas perfecta-aseguro con la voz un poco ronca- porque lo preguntas?

-Al parecer tu secretaria en jefe piensa que soy la de limpieza-mi voz sonó inocente y como si de verdad estuviera confundida Edward capto la indirecta

-Ella no es la secretaria jefe, Sue mi secretaria se enfermo y ella dijo que iba a venir por ella, creo que le debe una disculpa a la Srta Swan-reclamo Edward firme

-Tranquilo me imagino que no va a volver a pasar verdad señorita Mallory?-ella asintió a regañadientes, ahora me podía dar el lujo de ser compasiva- nos vemos en el almuerzo en mi casa, nos vamos en mi coche-anuncie el me miro extrañado pero luego asintió me beso brevemente y se fue- Bueno como ya saben esta empresa se va a fusionar por lo que será un poco extraño tener 2 jefes de cada área sin embargo se duplico el trabajo por lo que se manejara diferente información entre los 2 departamentos- pase el resto del tiempo planificando a los trabajadores e instalándolos perfectamente hasta que se llego la hora del almuerzo…

-Nos vamos?- me pregunto Edward con las llaves de su auto en la mano

-Te dije que nos íbamos en mi auto-cuando Edward vio mi coche se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa

-Aun no terminas de sorprender… bonito auto-alabo, miro el coche- puedo manejarlo?

-De regreso a la oficina te dejare manejar-me monte en el asiento del conductor y Edward se monto

-Eres una mujer mandona cuando te lo propones-bromeo, yo reí un poco y le guiñe, conduje hasta mi casa con una plática agradable y cuando aparque me di cuenta de que hasta estaba el carro de Eleazar y el de Tanya, entramos en la casa y efectivamente estaban todos

-Qué bueno que llegaron, papa mama ella es Bella-me presento Rosalie frente a mí una mujer de ojos azules como los de Rosalie y el pelo color caramelo cobrizo y un hombre con el cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda tan profundos como los de Edward, ambos tenían sonrisas amables en sus rostros y se veían tan jóvenes como mi papa y mi mama

-Mucho gusto Sr y Sra Cullen- la mama de Edward se paro y me di un cálido abrazo

-Llámanos Esme y Carlisle cariño-me animo alegremente

-Si nos dices así voy a pensar que estoy muy viejo-aporto Carlisle, Edward y yo saludamos a todos y me quede charlando con Rosalie, Alice y Tanya quien nos estaba contando acerca de su nuevo novio Felix

-Pasemos todos a la mesa, está listo el almuerzo-anuncio mi madre, todos nos sentamos en el gran comedor y Edward a mi lado

-Bueno ya que los hemos reunido a todos aquí es porque queremos decirles algo importante-empezó Emmet

-Emmet me ha pedido que me case con él y yo he aceptado-termino Rosalie, toda la mesa estallo grititos de alegría mientras los felicitábamos

-Ya que ellos hacen un anuncio especial y están todos aquí, estoy embarazada- dijo Alice eufórica ella se puso las manos en la boca, Jasper se le quedo mirando sorprendido

-Voy… voy… voy a ser papa?-tartamudeo Jasper atónito Alice asintió y todos nos emocionamos mientras él la abrazaba y la besaba de repente toda la mesa se quedo en silencio y se nos quedaron mirando expectantes

-Eh… bueno…-Edward se paso la mano por el pelo nerviosamente- Bella y yo somos novios?-afirmo y pregunto al mismo tiempo

-Que alegría! Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de que los chupones en el cuello de mi hijo se lo hubiera hecho alguien sin importancia, pero ya veo que no es así-Confeso Esme riendo

-Sí, yo me estaba preocupando más bien de que Bella nunca nos lo dijera con lo reservada que es-le confió mi madre con una risita

-Yo también me di cuenta de los chupones al día siguiente de la cena de negocios de estos 2-acuso mi padre riendo a carcajadas, Edward y yo estábamos rojos de la vergüenza, así que decidí cambiar el tema

-Rose como te lo pidió Emmet?-pregunte interesada

-Oh bueno, un día la vi con la bata de medico en el hospital, y le dije que era la cosa más sexy a había visto en mi vida pero que me gustaría sin nada de ropa y ella…-Rosalie interrumpió a Emmet con un manotazo en la cabeza y roja de la vergüenza

-Eso no Emmet, lo que tu hermana está preguntando, es como me pediste que me casara contigo idiota-mascullo algo enojada

-Ah haberlo dicho antes! Bueno lo que paso…-Rosalie de nuevo lo interrumpió dándole una mirada envenenada y todos reímos por la escena

-Me está preguntando a mí!-susurro me miro y sonrió- bueno, a mi me encantan los autos, motos y aviones, así que Emmet me dijo que había una convención de aviones modernos, así que me llevo a un lugar donde habían un montón de hangares…

Flash Back Rosalie

-Emmet todos estos aviones son hermosos, pero no hay nada que no haya visto y además aquí no hay nada de gente-le dije extrañada de que el lugar estuviera vacio Emmet sonrió y me tomo de la mano

-Ya me estaba preocupando de que no te dieras cuenta- me halo fuera de los hangares donde había una grama extensa y verde con mi nombre escrito con lirios morados

-Recordaste que los lirios morados son mis flores favoritas-susurre conmovida con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eso no es todo, mira hacia el cielo-yo mire hacia arriba donde venia un pequeño avión con un cartel gigante pegado en la cola que decía CASATE CONMIGO en colores morado y lila yo mire hacia Emmet sorprendida y el estaba arrodillado ante mi

-No puede ser-murmure tapándome la boca con las manos de la emoción

-Rosie, eres la mujer más especial que ha existido jamás para mi, eres la única que sabe controlarme y entenderme, sé que no todo será color de rosa pero te prometo que me esforzare cada día por ver tu sonrisa y hacerte feliz, quiero compartir todos tus sueños y hacerlos realidad porque te amo, cásate conmigo por favor-su mirada era tierna y su voz estaba teñida de amor

-Si! Por supuesto que me casare contigo Emmet-llore mientras él me abrazaba y me mostraba un precioso anillo de oro blanco con exquisito diamante rodeado de pequeñas joyas moradas- es precioso Emmet…

-Sí, es lo más precioso-susurro, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba mirando al anillo, si no a mi…

Flash Back Rosalie End

-No sabía que mi hijo fuese tan romántico-exclamo mi madre orgullosa

-Hermanito, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho sin ayuda de nadie-estaba conmovida por lo que Emmet había hecho por Rosalie- estoy orgullosa

-Si grandulón lo hiciste perfecto-se emociono Alice

-Como te enteraste de que estabas embaraza duende?-pregunto Emmet abochornado

-Bueno es que últimamente me he sentido con cambios de humor más drásticos de lo normal y pues algo me decía que estaba embarazada, así que fui a un médico y me lo confirmo hoy en la mañana-conto mientras daba saltitos Jasper la abrazo

-Es que sería raro que no quedaras embarazadas con unas sesiones tan intensas como las de ayer-se burlo Rosalie

-Lo dices o lo peguntas?-bromee mientras Alice y Jasper se ponían rojos al instante

-Eran ustedes?-murmuro Alice apenada

-Oh si éramos nosotros!-afirmo Rosalie carcajeándose

-Me pueden decir de que están hablando?-repuso Tanya confundida Alice y Jasper nos miraron suplicantes

-Por favor háganlo por el pequeño bebe-dijo Alice con un pucherito mirándonos a Rose y a mi

-Está bien, pero nos deben una- aseguro Rosalie riendo mientras Emmet la miraba sin saber de que hablábamos, terminamos el almuerzo riéndonos de cualquier tontería pero lastimosamente llego la hora de ir al trabajo así que Edward quien iba a conducir me abrió la puerta del coche y se monto inmediatamente

-Cuida a mi bebe por favor-suplique mientras el reía

-Claro que lo voy a cuidar tranquila cariño soy un excelente conductor-me sonrió torcidamente

-Que modesto-rodé los ojos y me lanzo un beso

- Por cierto, de que están hablando tu y Rosalie?- pregunto interesado

-No tengo por qué decirlo-me mordí el labio sensualmente- tal vez mas tarde pueda mostrártelo- mi voz sonó sensual y el gruño en aceptación

-Sera un placer…

**Hola chicas conste que no había actualizado por la pagina tiene muchos errores desde hace 3 días y ni siquiera podía hacer mucho, no puse el Lemmon porque noc la verdad ni siquiera recibí 10 reviews en el otro cap, ya verán que Edward se hará mas romántico con el tiempo pronto llegara nessi, será divertido lo que va a ocurrir, cualquier pregunta háganla niñas **

**Besos **

**Mati**


	5. Malditos Celos

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap. 5 Malditos Celos**

Llegamos al edificio del consorcio, nos bajamos del coche y apenas se habían cerrado las puertas del ascensor y ya nos estábamos besando su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y nuestros labios se movieron suavemente cuando nos separamos, Edward apoyo su frente en la mía, y me miro con sus preciosos ojos yo le sonreí y el hizo exactamente lo mismo, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor me tomo de la cintura y camino conmigo hacia mi oficina me dio un pequeño beso y se fue a la suya, suspire y entre, Ángela ya me estaba esperando…

-Buenas tardes Bella-saludo tímida- acaba de llegar por fax una invitación a una congreso de manejo de empresas- yo mire algo extrañada el papel

-No sabes si el señor Cullen está invitado?-Edward no me había comentado nada

-Sí, el señor Cullen está invitado-me afirmo, yo entre a la oficina con el ceño fruncido y leí toda la invitación me alarme al ver que era mañana, suspire, me daba pereza ir, de querer ir tenía que enviar mi asistencia hoy mismo, me senté en mi silla y decidí finiquitar los documentos de los cambios para jefes de personal, termine todo en 2 horas y me fui a la oficina de Edward a preguntarle sobre el congreso, salude a Jessica con una mirada de reproche porque se estaba pintando las uñas y entre

-Edward tu vas al congreso de mañana?- pregunte con voz suave, el me miro confundido

-Que congreso? No se supone que es el próximo sábado- él se levanto de la silla y se acerco a mi

-No se cariño, yo recibí una invitación hoy, me imagino que era porque no sabían que ya estaba trabajando, pero dice que el congreso de manejo de empresas es mañana-la cara de Edward parecía un poema me reí de él e hizo una linda mueca

-Bueno entonces, que te parece si vamos juntos?-repuso con voz pensativa

-Bueno déjame confirmar mi asistencia, quieres que confirme la tuya?-el me miro maliciosamente y supe que algo tendría entre manos

-Sí, confírmala pero cuando hagas la reservación, pon solo _una_ habitación, una suit de lujo a mi nombre a ver si así me dejas dormir contigo-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mis braguitas cayeron… pero tenía que ser fuerte

-Tú mismo lo has dicho _yo_ voy a hacer las reservaciones, que te hace pensar que voy a hacer una sola reservación-refute con las cejas enarcadas, el rodo los ojos y empezó a buscar por todos lados algo, de repente lo consiguió y agarro el teléfono y marco, yo pensé que se había vuelto loco hasta que…

-_Señorita necesito confirmar la asistencia de mi novia, la Srta Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen para el congreso de mañana, por favor regístrenos en una suit de lujo-_el me miro con una sonrisa-_si, exactamente una sola habitación para_ _mi novia y para mi, gracias hasta luego_- y colgó, el muy descarado

-Que te hace pensar que no llamare y diré que estas mintiendo y que quiero una habitación para mí- replique indignada

-Tu veras si te quedes conmigo por las buenas o las malas-me aseguro, yo lo mire escéptica- puedes ser por las buenas, y así ganarías _mucho_- me recostó contra una de las pareces tomándome de la cintura- o por las malas, harías la llamada y de igual manera te agotaría tanto con algún mmm… _ejercicio fisico_ que ni siquiera pudieras salir de mi habitación o yo de la tuya en cualquier caso tu quedarías como mentirosa porque terminaríamos juntos-paso sus manos acariciando mis redondeados y voluminosos senos

-Mmmm… puedo pensarlo, en caso de que sea por las buenas que es exactamente lo que ganaría?-susurre inocente

-_Mucho _placer- me beso con ansias y con devoción, mis sentidos estaban nublados hasta no poder pero deduje que era mejor que nos detuviéramos…

-Edward bebe, por más que me quiera quedar si no termino de arreglar mis papeles no podre salir un poco más temprano y arreglarme para la cena- murmure a centímetros de sus labios el gruño pero luego me miro a los ojos

-Porque no vienes a dormir conmigo hoy?-me persuadió acariciándome el trasero

-Está bien señor Cullen… Mmmm me gusta eso-ronronee, el soltó un pequeño gemido y me soltó a regañadientes

-Deberías irte antes de que te arranque la ropa y tengamos sexo duro contra la pared-mascullo roncamente, me mordí el labio… _Demonios_…. Irme? O sexo duro contra la pared?... pero si me iba tendría mucho mas sexo aun… suspire y le di un pequeño beso de despedida

-Me pasas buscando a las 8-me despedí… _sexo duro contra la pared…_ casi salí corriendo antes de que no pudiera con la tentación, cuando llegue Ángela me miro alarmada

-Está bien? Esta roja y se ve acalorada-con timidez me toco la frente

-Oh Ángela estoy más que bien –murmure- hoy nos iremos temprano a las 6

-Quiere que de su afirmación para el congreso de mañana?-recordé el congreso y suspire

-Tranquila el señor Cullen ya se encargo de eso- _sobre todo de la suit… _sacudí la cabeza e hice todo el trabajo que me faltaba, cuando fueron las 6 salí hacia mi automóvil y maneje con algo de velocidad, cuando llegue a casa, mi madre me miro confundida

-Cariño, porque llegaste tan temprano?-yo le di un beso de saludo y la abrace

-Voy a cerrar un contrato de negocios con Edward, vamos a cenar con unos inversionistas-explique mientras me iba subiendo rápidamente a mi habitación me desnude rápidamente y entre la ducha, y me relaje, me puse todas las esencias que tenia, me salí de la ducha sintiéndome relajada y fui al cuarto de guardarropa a ver que me ponía…

Me decidí por un vestido azul oscuro strapless que me llegaba a mitad de muslo y acentuaba todas mis curvas Edward se iba a volver loco… me deje mi pelo suelto para que cayera en cascada y me puso uno lindos tacones negros con una pequeña cartera color negro, tome una maleta pequeña y metí todo lo necesario para el fin de semana, sonó mi celular y mi mire mi reloj 7:55

-_Hermosa estoy llegando a tu casa_-anuncio con su voz sensual

-_Ok cariño espérame afuera ya voy-_cerré mi maleta y baje las escaleras, Emmet estaba con la puerta de la casa abierta y se estaba despidiendo de mis padres cuando llegue abajo

-A dónde vas?-pregunto Emmet con el ceño fruncido

-A una cena de negocios-el miro mi maleta

-Y porque llevas una maleta?-me reprocho

- Voy a un congreso- le di una mirada envenenada, vi como mis padres a duras penas aguantaban la risita

-El congreso empieza mañana- aporto mi padre riéndose

-Entonces qué demonios…-Emmet se vio interrumpido por el carro de Edward que se estaciono frente a la puerta y se bajo del auto

-Hola preciosa, te ayudo con tu maleta, Reneé, Charlie, Emmet buenas noches-saludo Edward, Emmet tenía la mirada de "estoy a punto de explotar"

-Hola Ed, muchas gracias-agradecí mientras el tomaba mi maleta, el miro a Emmet y frunció el ceño

-Que te pasa Emmet?-pregunto contrariado

-Vas llevarte a mi hermanita pequeña a tu casa?-gruño Emmet, Edward enarco la cejas

-Vas a llevarte a mi hermanita pequeña a tu apartamento de soltero hoy? _Otra vez_…-enfatizo Edward, la cara de Emmet se desencajo

-Yo… yo…. Bueno- tartamudeo Emmet

-En pocas palabras querido hijo, deja de joder y vete con Rosalie- bromeo mi madre, mi padre y yo reímos Emmet camino a su coche refunfuñando algo parecido a _maldito acuerdo entre hermanas menores _

-Lo siento, es un poco neurótico-le aclare a Edward el rio, cerro la cajuela, me abrió la puerta y se monto, nos despedimos de mis padres y nos pusimos en marcha

-Te he dicho lo sexy y hermosa que te vez con ese vestido…-dijo roncamente pasándome la mano por el muslo

-Aun no… me habías dicho nada… me pareció que…. te iba a gustar…-jadee cuando su mano subió aun mas

-No quiero ir a cerrar el maldito contrato quiero llevarte a mi apartamento y….- puse un dedo en su boca

-Por favor no digas lo que quieres hacerme porque en serio perderíamos la razón y mi padre nos mataría si no cerramos ese contrato-suplique mordiéndome el labio

-Ok pero entonces no te muerdas el labio o en serio no respondo- me miro de reojo y supe que no estaba bromeando- cambiemos de tema, tu papa va a mañana al congreso?

-No, crees que se va a perder de un fin de semana a solas con mi mama?-me burle sarcásticamente

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto divertido

-Mi madre y mi padre han estado algo intensos, después de que entramos en la universidad, después de los 40 su… mmm chispa se encendió…-masculle, Edward me miro con las cejas enarcadas

-Tanto así?-exclamo interesado

-Son bastante ruidosos…-hice una mueca asqueada

-Por lo menos tu los has escuchado, yo los vi por accidente y fue lo más asqueroso de mi vida- se puso pálido

-En serio?-reí suavemente

-Sí, hace unos años, cuando estaba en la universidad, estaba hablando con mi papa en su despacho, le dije que iba a comprar unas libros para estudiar y unos CD y regresaba en un par de horas, cuando salí de casa me di cuenta de que había dejado el celular en el despacho- se estremeció- cuando entre sin tocar la puerta, mis padres estaban haciendo algo poco adecuado para menores de 18 en su escritorio y para peor habían tirado mi teléfono al suelo y se había partido en dos…-termino asqueado

-Tienes razón lo tuyo es mucho peor que lo mío-bromee con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír

-No es gracioso-negó también riendo

-Entonces porque te ríes tontito? Creo que esta conversación acabo por completo con mi libido-afirme con una sonrisa

-El mío está destrozado, mejor así acabamos de llegar- Edward apago el coche y cuando el chico de los autos abrió la puerta casi se le cae la baba al verme Edward carraspeo a su lado-cuide bien del coche-gruño, el chico lo miro medio asustado pero asintió

-Cariño no tenias que ser tan duro con él, era un pobre chico-aporte suavemente

-Eres mi novia, se supone que me tengo que poner así-explico como si no fuera algo del otro mundo nos llevaron a la mesa donde seria la reunión y ahí estaban ya un par de hombres pero cuando divise al último no lo podía creer

-Jake?-susurre impresionada el me miro y sus ojos demostraron sorpresa

-Bells! como has crecido! Dame un abrazo- él se levanto y me dio un gran abrazo de oso cuando nos separamos la cara de Edward no pintaba nada bien me aclare la garganta

-Jacob, el es mi novio Edward Cullen-los presente con la esperanza de que Edward se calmara

-Que tal Edward? No sabían que eran novios –saludo con algo de cautela

-Black… es bueno verte de nuevo-murmuro entre dientes

-Ven bebe vamos a sentarnos-lo jale del brazo y nos sentamos, Jacob se sentó en su lugar y llegaron los demás inversionistas y el ambiente se centro en los negocios, cenamos mientras charlábamos acerca de unos desacuerdos

-Pero yo quiero que le hagamos un aumentó de 20% a los intereses, porque si a largo plazo no nos devuelven el dinero que nos prometieron, por lo menos me habrán devuelto mi parte de manera rápida con esos interés…-hablo maliciosamente Cayo Vulturi

-De esa manera solo ganaríamos el 4% de lo que inviertan…-dijo Edward colocándose los dedos sobre la nariz

-Pero nuestra inversión es extremadamente grande señor Cullen-aporto Aro Vulturi

-Si es de esa manera creo que ustedes señores Vulturis no podrán cumplir el contrato-afirmo Edward tajante ya que ellos 2 no querían aceptar el estúpido contrato, Edward y yo lo habíamos intentado todo pero creo que me iba tocar ser algo brusca

-Ustedes habían invertido en Cullen Inc antes?-pregunte fastidiada los dos asintieron- y en Swan Inc?-volvieron a asentir-alguna vez han fallado en su contrato?

-No, pero sin embargo creo que merecemos el 20…-interrumpí a Cayo

-Tengo entendido que solas eran el más grande sitio de inversión del país si ahora son Consorcio Cullen-Swan en que cree que está invirtiendo….-explique irritada

-Pero aun podríamos hablarlo-insistió Aro

-Es así de sencillo puede firmar el contrato con la mejor inversora de Europa o simplemente irse a una donde no pueda ni siquiera saber si le devolverán el dinero-dije totalmente firme en mi decisión ellos refunfuñaron un poco pero al final firmaron Edward y yo suspiramos aliviados…

-Gracias, por invertir en nosotros le garantizamos todo lo prometido-Edward pago la cena hablamos de unas cuantas clausulas me despedí de Jacob quien nos miro divertido, nos montamos en el carro y Edward tenía el ceño fruncido

-Que te pasa?-lo mire y vi que hizo una mueca

-Explícame como conociste Jacob Black porque no creo que al igual que yo haya sido por negocios-dijo Edward con voz que denotaba puros celos

-Jacob fue mi mejor amigo en la secundaria…-me mordí el labio y él se quedo esperando-fue mi segundo novio pero no paso nada porque me di cuenta de que lo quería como un amigo-termine rápidamente

-Fue tu novio?-gruño

-Edward Cullen! Dime que tú no has tenido novias antes y te lo dejare pasar!-casi grite un poco enojada

-Lo siento, es que yo soy tu novio ahora y ese idiota ni siquiera tiene derecho a llamarte _Bells-_se disculpo apenado

-Bueno te lo agradezco, luego hablaremos de ello-regañe un poco mas

-SI preciosa discúlpame- me beso suavemente cuando llegamos a un semáforo y luego de unas cuadras llegamos a un precioso Edificio muy lujoso de 8 pisos en un barrio muy caro de la ciudad, cuando Edward aparco se me ocurrió una idea

-Cariño ya sé cómo puedes recompensarme…-el me miro expectante- quiero hacer un experimento así que quítate la corbata, el saco…-me quede pensando- y los calcetines- el me miro como si estuviera loca pero lo hizo y me los entrego-Gracias ahora llévame a conocer tu apartamento

-Bebe en serio no entiendo pero bueno…-subimos al ascensor hasta el último piso, en todo el trayecto nos mirábamos de reojo…

Entramos en su apartamento tire la corbata, el saco y los calcetines en el piso, me tire en sus brazos y nos besamos sensualmente, me cargo al estilo novia y camino conmigo hasta su habitación me dejo en el suelo, beso y succiono mi cuello mientras buscaba a tientas el cierre del vestido, lo bajo hasta que estuvo en el suelo, recorrió su mirada arriba abajo y sus ojos brillaron con excitación…

-Nada de ropa interior… y con tacones? Eso me gusta- gruño, yo no me aguante tome su camisa fuertemente y sus botones salieron volando, le quite la camisa y lo bese con frenesí y él me respondió sin restricciones, entre besos desabroche su pantalón, el se quito los zapatos y el pantalón de una sola vez- ahora entiendo tu experimento- tomo mis senos en sus manos y jugueteo con mis cimas con sus pulgares…

Gemí vergonzosamente, metió mis rosados pezones en su boca alternativamente chupándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente mientras me miraba desde abajo, juro que es una de las mejores visiones de mi vida, cuando se canso, me beso en los labios y me sentó al borde de la cama, se arrodillo ante mí y con cuidado comenzó besando mis tobillos mientras se deshacía de mi tacón derecho me beso desde la pantorrilla hasta el interior de mi muslo, cuando estaba a solo centímetros de mi intimidad se alejo y comenzó a quitarme el otro tacón mientras recorría el mismo camino…

-Edward por favor…-rogué, el sonrió y ataco mi centro con su lengua, succiono mi clítoris una y otra vez para después lamer mi entrada y penetrarme con su cálida lengua su respiración junto con la rápida caricia de su lengua, iba a matarme, mis gemidos llenaban la habitación, comencé a apretarme alrededor de él… y se detuvo- Porque demonios te detienes-lloriquee, el me beso y sentí mi sabor en sus labios mientras me acomodaba en el centro de la cama

-Es que quiero…-tomo mis piernas y las puso a nivel de sus hombros- que te aprietes…- jugó con su miembro en mi intimidad mientras yo temblaba-alrededor de mí…- y entro de un solo empuje, su ritmo fue lento pero duro y estaba al borde…

-Edward… Mmmm…-jadee al momento que sentí con mis paredes se apretaban a él y explote en miles de espasmos, mientras Edward lo hacía aun más duradero con sus embestidas…

Con mi cuerpo aun temblando él puso mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y me beso suavemente, mi cuerpo estaba sensible por el maravilloso orgasmo, así que el roce nuestros cuerpos ligeramente sudados y la fricción maravillosa de su lengua entrando en mi boca y su miembro entrando en mi, hicieron estragos en mi estabilidad mental, no podía pensar coherentemente, Edward aumentó el ritmo, y sentí como mi segundo clímax llegaba junto al de él, nos quedamos unos segundos respirando entrecortadamente, tomo su cubre cama y lo puso sobre nosotros mientras me jalaba hacia el…

-Te he dicho lo… mucho que… me encantas Bella Swan?-pregunto entre respiraciones yo me acurruque a él…

-No, pero me encanta escucharlo-susurre suavemente, mi cuerpo se relajo junto al de él y en unos instantes ambos caímos rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo…

**Hola de nuevo! Ven que Edward cada vez se pone más serio con Bella? En el otro cap cuando decía que iba a aparecer Nessi me refería a la mejor amiga de Bella, ella luego la va a sacar de unos cuantos apuros, es un encanto jaja…. Para el próximo cap un poco mas de Edward y Bella, cada vez será mejor.**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	6. Maldito Jacob

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Este cap va dedicado Idta! Siempre tienes una buena critica que hacerme, Gracias!**

**Cap. 6 Maldito Jacob**

Me desperté sintiendo un leve peso en mi cintura, cuando abrí los ojos del todo me di cuenta de que de verdad estaba durmiendo con el hermoso hombre que ahora era mi novio, su cara estaba serena y un par de mechones cobrizos estaban sobre esta, sus ojos cerrados y enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, su boca estaba ligeramente hinchada y rojiza, se veía celestial, suspire y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz, el hizo una linda mueca y siguió dormido, era la primera vez en mi vida que me daban ganas de hacer el desayuno para alguien más, así que sonreí y con cuidado quite su brazo de mi cintura y puse una almohada en mi lugar…

-Demonios…-murmure, habíamos dejado mi maleta en el auto, suspire y me puse una camisa azul claro de Edward que estaba tirada en un pequeño sofá, rumbo a lo que suponía que era la cocina, me fije en el apartamento, era hermoso y acogedor y muy moderno, pero aun así le hacía falta el toque femenino…

Cuando encontré la cocina al instante me gusto, era hermosa… registre todo hasta que encontré lo necesario para hacer hot cakes, no tarde mucho en tener todo listo, pique unas cuantas fresas, tome un poco de miel y jugo de naranja, lo puse todo en una bandeja y camine hacia la habitación, cuando entre, Edward aun abrazaba su almohada, deje todo sobre la mesita y me subí en la cama…

-Cariño es hora de que despiertes…-acaricie su pelo y sentí como se movía me acerque aun mas y bese sus labios suavemente, pero no estaba preparada para su reacción, me respondió metiendo su lengua en mi boca y arrinconándome en la cama, subió sus manos por mis muslos hasta que se topo con su camisa…

-Porque estas vestida?-pregunto besándome el cuello

-Solo… solo tengo… tu camisa…-tartamudee él se alejo un poco y me miro todo el cuerpo con lujuria-te hice el desayuno… podemos esperar hasta después de comer?-hice un puchero y él se rindió, me dio un beso en la boca y se sentó con la sabana en sus caderas…

-Wao Bella no tenía idea de que sabias cocinar-dijo sorprendido mirando la bandeja, yo me senté a su lado

-No soy solo una cara bonita-bromee corte un pedazo de hot cake y se lo metí en la boca

-Delicioso-susurro mirándome, nos dimos de comer uno al otro como hipnotizados hasta que acabamos de comer-nunca he creído que solo seas una cara bonita- me beso suavemente y su despertador emitió un pequeño pitido lo mire y eran las 8 de la mañana…

-Edward sabes que el congreso empieza a las 10:30?-el me beso el cuello

-Estoy enterado…-fue bajando y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa

-Y… sabes… que el hotel queda… a una hora y media… de camino-trate de concentrarme pero Edward besaba en medio de mis pechos

-Dime que no te quieres quedar conmigo aquí?-pregunto sonriendo desde mi ombligo

-Sabes que quiero…-medio gemí, _Bella no le hagas las cosas tan fáciles…_- pero como no somos un par de niños… iremos al congreso así que mientras bajas al carro a buscar mi maleta yo me ducho-lo bese ferozmente y luego lo deje ahí, el me miro sorprendido, lo mire me quite la camisa por completo y le guiñe, me metí en la ducha, me mordí el labio y entre en la ducha completamente fría…

Cuando salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, mi maleta estaba sobre la cama y Edward no estaba en el cuarto, me encogí de hombros, saque un conjunto de ropa interior roja de encaje junto con una falda roja hasta la cintura y una ligera franelilla negra muy delicada, después de ponerme la ropa interior Edward entro en la habitación con una pequeña toalla atada a su cintura su cuerpo tenia pequeñas gotas de agua que caían desde sus hombros bronceados hasta sus perfectos y abdominales la toalla estaba ceñida y se podían ver sus piernas musculosas y varoniles…

-Tu teléfono está en la cartera-me informo divertido

-Y para qué demonios necesito mi teléfono en este momento?-murmure confundida aun viéndolo

-Pensé que querrías sacarme una foto…-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que quiero…-lo mire juguetona y avance sensualmente hasta el- es que tienes un cuerpo de infarto, crees que tenga que hacerle algo a mi cuerpo-me pase los dedos por todas mis curvas-o crees que está bien así?- su mirada viajo lujuriosa por todo mi cuerpo- por cierto tu celular estaba en los pantalones que te quite antes de me dejaras sin sentido con tu maravillosa lengua-me acerque aun mas a él y su maravillosa erección, lamí su lóbulo-vístete o llegaremos tarde al congreso- susurre en su oído recogí mi franelilla y me la puse mientras él me miraba aturdido

-Eres un pequeño demonio Isabella Swan-mascullo mientras se espabilaba y tomaba su ropa me reí un poco y termine de vestirme, luego de un rato los dos estuvimos listos y arreglados Edward me miro apreciativamente y sonrió-voy a hacer la envidia de todos cuando vean a mi hermosa novia llegando y sobre todo cuando se den cuenta de lo inteligente que es-me abrazo y yo casi me derrito

-Gracias en serio, nos vamos?-el asintió sonriendo y yo bese su boca brevemente pasamos todo el viaje planeando cosas de la empresa y otras pocas entre nosotros cuando llegamos el botones bajo las maletas y otro chico fue a estacionar el auto… el hotel era maravillosamente lujoso y decoración antigua pero el contraste de ambiente le quedaba perfecto y era sumamente acogedor-me gusta este hotel-dije mirando todo

-A mí también me gusta, nunca había venido- observo Edward nos dirigimos a recepción donde había una amable muchacha-buenas tardes señorita, estamos inscritos en el congreso de hoy y tenemos una reservación de una suit a nombre de Edward Cullen-ella reviso unas cuantas cosas en la computadora

-Aquí están sus pases para el congreso, supongo que usted debe ser la señorita Swan-yo asentí, mientras ella busco dos tarjetas doradas- aquí están las tarjetas de suit, cualquier asunto que se les ofrezca no duden en llamar a recepción que tengan buenos días-termino, uno de los botones se dirigió al ascensor con las maletas y Edward y yo entramos en el otro junto con una pareja, la mujer era pelirroja y se comía con los ojos a Edward y el hombre rubio estaba que babeaba por mí, yo estaba bastante incómoda y podía decir que mi novio también cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron y ellos salieron fue un alivio…

-Que pareja tan morbosa-refunfuñe

-Patéticos-acordó Edward, llegamos último piso a nuestra suit, el botones nos esperaba en la puerta, la abrimos y todo era perfecto, tenia recibidor, bar y montón de cosas pero lo que más me gusto fue la hermosa cama en la habitación, Edward se encargo del botones y luego me beso con urgencia…

-Cariño tendremos tiempo más tarde, solo faltan 15 minutos para que el primero ponente pase-recordé, el asintió de mala gana y bajamos al congreso

Nos dispusimos a saludar a todos los amigos de mi padre y algunos conocidos por la empresa, luego nos sentamos a ver a los ponentes, de repente me di cuenta de que la expresión de Edward cambio a una molesta, cuando me di cuenta lo entendí todo, Jacob también estaba en el congreso… el me saludo desde lejos con la mano pero cada vez que Edward miraba me guiñaba y en una ocasión hasta me tiro un beso, Edward se veía muy enojado, después de terminar el congreso, fuimos a cenar a al restaurant, la comida estuvo deliciosa y ahora solo disfrutábamos de una charla amena, hasta que vi a Jacob acercándose, eso no pintaba nada bien…

-Hola Cullen, que tal Bells?-saludo Jacob

-Bien hasta que llegaste-susurro Edward por lo bajo

-Me concederías esta pieza Bells?-Edward gruño y yo los mire a los dos

-Bella no quiere bailar Black-Jacob lo miro desafiante

-Ah disculpa es que tienes miedo de que te la quite?- se burlo Jake

-Por supuesto que no-aseguro mi novio

-Bueno en tal caso vamos Bella- el halo del brazo y yo le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Edward

-Estás loco Jacob?-regañe cuando estuvimos un poco lejos de Edward, Jacob me ignoro

-Así que Bells cuéntame que has hecho desde que yo me fui a Rusia?-pregunto Jacob mientras nos mecíamos en la pista

-Bueno me fui a estudiar, para poder encargarme de la empresa familiar ya sabes cómo es-Jake siempre me hacía sentir cómoda pero en esto momento estaba en tensión porque sabía que Edward estaba al borde la histeria

-Si, ya me había comentado algo acerca de que te fuiste a Estados Unidos…- asintió

-Conocí a una amiga allá en Estados Unidos creo que se llevarían bastante bien- observe recordando los gustos de Nessi

-Sí? y cómo es?-dijo interesado

-Algún día te la presentare, creo que te encantara-afirme, podía imaginármelos juntos

-Bueno mas te vale, y hablando de cosas así, como fue que terminaste con Cullen?-yo mire en la dirección de mi novio que nos miraba fijamente

-Cosas que ocurren-me encogí de hombros

-Aun así me parece que es un idiota-yo lo mire con las cejas enarcadas

-Y a que se debe?-dije a la defensiva

-No entiendo como esta celoso de mi, que solo soy un viejo amigo, cuando está más que claro que tú no tienes ojos para mas nadie aquí-me sorprendí por la sinceridad que había en su voz

-Aun estamos empezando, sin embargo no te voy a negar que me gusta demasiado-acepte sonriendo

-Yo diría que lo amas-aporto firmemente

-Claro que no-susurre

-Por supuesto que sí, y diría que por la forma en la que él te protege siente lo mismo por ti-me negué profundamente a creer lo que Jacob me aseguraba

-Solo son ideas tuyas en serio-asegure con mi voz más convincente

-No miento es más, mira esto-comenzó a acariciar mi cintura sensualmente, pero antes si quiera de que yo pudiera darle un bofetón Edward estaba a mi lado tomándome de la cintura

-Te juro que si alguna vez vuelves a tocarla así en tu vida romperé tu cara y hare de tu vida un infierno –amenazo Edward

-Hey tranquilo solo somos amigos-respondió Jacob sonriendo como el gato que se comió al ratón

-Estas advertido-siseo entre dientes mientras me dirigía al ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron tras de mi

-Me puedes explicar porque no confías en mi-reclame enojada

-Es que ese chucho no se que se cree…!-Edward iba a seguir con su discurso cuando vio que estaba realmente enojada-Yo confió en ti pero no en el-acaricio mi cabello

-Pero me hiciste una escena Edward Cullen-aunque estaba enojada se que se me pasaría rápido porque él se veía arrepentido

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, me perdonas?-se disculpo besándome repetidamente por la cara

-Está bien, pero en serio no me gusta esa actitud y lo sabes –el asintió y me beso, llegamos a la habitación y mis pies me dolían -estoy algo cansada, la verdad demasiado y mas con estos zapatos…-me queje mientras me tiraba en la cama

-Tengo la solución perfecta-me beso suavemente y después se alejo al baño, dejando ahí queriendo mas… se estaba tardando mucho así que me levante y tire mis zapatos me dirigí al baño, Edward estaba ahí solo con sus bóxer tocando un jacuzzi tamaño gigante, el me sonrió y me hizo una señal para que me acercara

-De que se trata todo esto?-sonreí

-Déjame recompensarte por mi comportamiento-respondió simplemente, tomo mi falda y bajo el cierre la dejo caer y luego quito mi franelilla me beso sensualmente, mientras sentía el click del cierre de mi sujetador me lo quito y luego quito mi pequeña tanga roja se quito su bóxer y me cargo dentro del jacuzzi…

Masajeo mis hombros suavemente mientras el movimiento del agua y su cuerpo contra el mío me relajaba, beso mi cuello y llevo sus manos a senos, los masajeo mientras yo gemía un poco, jugo suavemente con mis pezones y luego los jalo un poco, llevo su mano hasta mi clítoris e hizo sencillos círculos que me excitaron al instante metió 2 dedos en mí y yo inevitablemente me moví junto con ellos, comenzó despacio y luego tomo un ritmo rápido y estremecedor mientras su mano derecha se perdía en mi centro de placer y su mano izquierda jugando sin parar con mis pezones explote en un delicioso orgasmo, Edward me dejo de respirar un par de minutos mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo… me saco del jacuzzi y con una gran toalla seco mi cuerpo tomo un par de frasquitos del baño y me llevo a la cama, cuando me disponía a acariciarlo no me dejo…

-Cariño esta noche es para ti, quiero que disfrutes…-me aclaro tiernamente mientras me ponía boca abajo, masajeo lentamente mis pies mientras suspiraba sentí como dejaba el aceite por mis piernas y las masajeaba con delicadeza, subió aun mas y llego a mi trasero lo acaricio lentamente hasta que subió a mi espalda me relajo por completo, pero yo quería mas, estaba tremendamente excitada con Edward

-Edward por favor… quiero más…-suplique mientras el besaba mi espalda bajo a mi trasero y lo lamio al tiempo que sentía como me hacia un chupón justo ahí…

-Sabes que eres mía preciosa?-pregunto roncamente yo gemí en acuerdo-quiero que te pongas de rodillas para mí-ordeno, su voz sonó tan demandante que hice exactamente lo que me pidió y sin pensárselo dos veces entro en mí, yo me agarre de la cabecera de la cama al tiempo que el entraba en mi con más fuerza y más rápido metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y masajeo mi clítoris y sentí como ambos terminábamos en un clímax maravilloso, Edward me volteo y me beso en los labios aun sin salir de mi, yo me recosté en su pecho y el beso mis cabellos, en ese instante me quede dormida sin embargo soñé con lo lindo que podría llegar a ser todo si lograba que Edward algún día me quisiera…

**Hola chicas! No había actualizado porque estaba estaba en la clínica, lamentablemente sufro de la cervical… espero que les guste el cap estoy actualizando de pura suerte**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	7. Nessi

**Hola chicas! Les explicare por que no había actualizado, la verdad es que estaba de vacaciones fuera y aunque tenía ya 3 caps terminados comencé a leerlos cuando llegue de nuevo a mi casa y vi el rumbo que estaba tomando la historia no me gusto! Así que los borre y comencé de nuevo, va a haber un poco de drama pero mi Bella no va a sufrir como en otras historias, se darán cuenta a medida que pasen los capítulos, ella va a ser siempre fuerte y sexy a pesar de la adversidad, porque siempre las mujeres sufrimos por algún hombre que se equivoca así que no es justo, me encanta el rumbo que va a tomar y espero que a ustedes también sin más los dejo con el capitulo…**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap. 7 Nessi**

El congreso había pasado, hoy estaba cumpliendo una semana con Edward, la verdad que nos habían ido las cosas de maravilla, pasábamos largos ratos ayudándonos en el trabajo u otros robándonos ocasionales besos, pero mis favoritos sin duda eran los momentos en los que nos relajábamos y reíamos… suspire y el timbre de Ángela sonó devolviéndome a la realidad…

-Srta Swan su asistente esta aquí-informo algo cohibida

-Estás segura? Pero si iba a llegar mañana…-a Ángela no le dio tiempo de responderme porque por la puerta entro una maraña de pelo cobrizo corriendo en mi dirección y tirándoseme encima

-Te lo juro que llegar un día adelantado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-exclamo dando saltitos…

-Hey! Yo bien y tú?- dije con fingida indignación

-Lo siento por no saludarte Bella-se disculpo y me abrazo- es que acabo de conocer a alguien- la mire de arriba abajo, sus pantalones estaban algo arrugados al igual que su camisa, sin embargo se había equivocado en abrochar los últimos botones, su cabello estaba algo revuelto y sus ojos brillaban

-Ness porque te vez como si acabaras de tener sexo rápido?-pregunte con las cejas enarcadas

-Es una historia algo larga-suspiro

-Tengo dos horas libres a partir de ahora, habla antes de que Edward se aparezca...- anime

-Con que Edward?-interrogo mirándome acusadoramente

-Luego te cuento… ahora dime a quien conociste…

Flash Back Nessi

Bella se iba a sorprender mucho cuando viera que mi viaje se había adelantado un día me subí en el ascensor después de identificarme como la asistente de la Srta Swan, necesitaba maquillarme un poco así que decidí ir primero al baño…

-Me podría decir dónde queda el baño?-le pregunte a un muchacho flaco de pelo negro

-Soy nuevo aquí, pero me parece que es esa puerta de allá…-me señalo una puerta al fondo y yo de lo más confiada fui al baño, al momento de entrar me di cuenta de que un hermoso, musculoso y sexy moreno estaba limpiándose la camisa en el baño… la atracción que sentí fue instantánea, fuera de mi…

-Maldito Cullen… eso me pasa por querer hacer las paces…-mascullo por lo bajo, cuando su mirada se fijo en mí, me di cuenta de que estaba tan sorprendido como yo…

-Hola sexy moreno, se puede saber que haces en el baño de las mujeres…-ronronee sin poder evitarlo… el me dio una sonrisa llena de perfectos dientes blancos y se acerco a mi…

-Un pequeño incidente con un amigo…- su voz era perfecta, pero en este momento estaba muy ronca, y yo sabía porque-aunque… este es el baño de hombres preciosa –me tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra cerró la puerta tras de mí y escuche un leve click…

-Y entonces por qué opinas que debo quedarme? Acabas de cerrar la puerta…-rodee su cuello con mis manos y acaricie su suave cabello

-Porque no puedes negar que me miras de la misma manera que yo te miro…. Y creo que te agradaría mucho que hiciera esto…-y sin más me beso, fue un beso excitante pero dulce me sentó en el lavabo sin dejar de besarme y luego sus besos descendieron por mi cuello y comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa…

-No tan rápido… primero tu…-susurre mientras quitaba su corbata, desabroche los botones de su camisa negra y acaricie su piel en el camino-después de todo tenias una mancha…-lo bese de nuevo disfrutando de sus carnosos labios al tiempo que terminaba de quitarme la camisa y la tiraba en alguna parte, el aprovecho mi momento de debilidad para quitarme mi sujetador negro de encaje, nuestros pechos desnudos estuvieron juntos al instante mientras un frenesí sexual nos recorría a través de la tela de mis pantalones podía sentir su maravillosa erección dura y gruesa que me hacia excitarme aun mas…

-Creo que la ropa esta estorbando…-bufo bajito mientras me tomaba en brazos y me bajaba del lavabo, sin más dejo un sinfín de besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos mis pezones estaban tan duros que me sorprendía los lamio y beso mientras bajaba mis pantalones con mis braguitas, bajo a por mí vientre y llego a mi centro caliente y deseoso de él lamio y jugó con él mientras yo me mordía el labio para no gritar y volteaba los ojos del placer…

-Ya… ya… ya no… puedo más! Te quiero dentro… de mí… ahora!- ordene con voz ronca inmediatamente subió su cara y me beso impacientemente mientras yo bajaba sus pantalones y dejaba al descubierto la "cosa" más grande que hubiera visto en mi vida puse los ojos como platos, el sonrió pícaramente y antes de que me diera cuenta el me volteo hacia el lavabo y entro en mi… su mano se instalo en mi cintura y otra en mis pechos mientras entraba y salía con una velocidad impresionante, mis músculos se apretaron a él y explotamos en éxtasis juntos

-Eso fue lo más alucinante que he hecho en toda mi vida…-murmuro sin aliento

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…-de repente lo mire y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre

-Jacob Black… pero puedes decirme Jake-su voz extremadamente sexy me envolvió, coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco él y me hizo ser muy consciente de mi desnudes

-Si te pega, pero que te parece musculitos…-pase mis dedos por sus pectorales y sonreí- tienes músculos donde ni siquiera sabía que podían haber…

-No me gusta…-hizo un pucherito- acaso no me vas a decir tu nombre…?

-Claro musculitos me llamo Reneesme Hale pero puedes llamarme Nessi-puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese con sensualidad

-Entonces te llamare Ness como el monstro del lago-gruño un poco tratando de picarme

-Puedes llamarme como quieras de todas maneras…-me aleje de el y tome mis braguitas y mi sujetador- yo no me parezco en nada a un monstro del lago mientras que tu eres todo musculitos- le guiñe el ojo y el solto una carcajada

-Estamos de acuerdo Ness….

Flash Back End

-Así que intercambiamos números y toda la estupidez y Dios de verdad me gusta…-termino su relato y me miro esperando que dijera algo pero la verdad es que estaba bastante atónita como para contestar- no vas a decir nada?...- enarco una ceja y me miro críticamente

-solo 3 cositas-susurre y ella me miro expectante- Jacob dijo que había ido a hacer las paces con Edward?... Nadie los vio saliendo del baño?... y Demonios de verdad tuviste sexo con Jacob Black en el baño de hombres!-exclame con divertida incredulidad

-Respondiendo a lo primero eso fue lo que yo entendí ya que tenía una gran mancha de café en su camisa, lo segundo es bastante divertido la verdad solo una persona nos vio y fue una muchacha que se sonrojo de pies a cabezas y resulto ser tu secretaria-me conto divertida mientras yo negaba- y a lo ultimo… lo conoces?... cuál es el problema?

-Por supuesto que lo conozco! Y no hay ningún problema la cosa que yo quería estrenar el baño de hombres con Edward- dije con solemnidad fingida

-Oh pobre… siempre queda el baño de mujeres- me miro con tristeza y luego nos echamos a reír como locas

-Nessi en serio te extrañe- dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos de reír, en ese momento entro Edward con una radiante sonrisa, miro a Nessi con curiosidad y luego a mi- antes de las presentaciones me podrías explicar qué demonios paso con Jacob Black?

-Así que la nenita vino a contarte…-se burlo- no paso nada solo que cuando estábamos dándonos la mano para cerrar el trato de tregua entre nosotros derrame _accidentalmente _mi taza de café un poco caliente sobre su camisa-me miro inocentemente y Nessi corrió a abrazarlo mientras Edward ponía su mejor expresión confusa y me miraba

-Oh Gracias a ti acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida con él!-exclamo emocionada Edward se separo de ella y rápidamente se puso detrás de mi silla

-Qué asco!-torció el gesto y Ness y yo nos reímos- bebe ahora me puedes presentar a tu amiga?

-Edward, ella es Nessi mi mejor amiga y mi nueva asistente-me miro sorprendido y luego compuso una sonrisa maliciosa

-Tú fuiste la causante de que Bella y yo no pudiéramos_…. Culminar…._ el asunto pendiente cuando nos conocimos-Nessi se puso colorado y yo le di una mirada de advertencia a Edward- no voy a decir nada malo ni te culpare si me cuentas los detalles sucios de cuando de que te dijo esa noche-yo me sonroje y Nessi empezó a dar saltitos

-De ninguna maneras-sisee entre dientes mientras me paraba de la silla con indignacion- no puedes decirle nada!

-Pero Bella, el es algo así como mi cuñado y no puedo dejar que me tenga rencor porque quieras ser egoísta-protesto Reneesme con fingida inocencia

-Cielo te prometo que si dejas que ella me cuente lo recompensare más tarde…-Edward me tomo de las caderas y junto mi trasero con su erección que empezaba a despertar mientras chupaba mi oreja gemi

-Todavía sigo aquí-rezongo Nessi sacándome de mis sueños eróticos

-Ummmm de que hablábamos?-moví mi trasero suavemente sin que Ness se diera cuenta mientras Edward jadeaba-creo que necesito hablar con Edward no soporto los chantajes-mi voz sonó firme y verdaderamente molesta-podrías dejarnos solos por favor Reneesme vamos a hablar de unas cuantas cosas-Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y ella se fue rápidamente cerrando la puerta algo asustada yo corrí a poner el seguro volví a Edward y me arrodille

-Bella que estas hacien…-lo interrumpí con una mirada y rápidamente solté el cinturón junto con el botón y el cierre y le baje su pantalón comencé a besarlo sobre su bóxer gris de seda Edward gruño y su erección se convirtió en una tienda de campaña baje su ropa interior y la metí en mi boca una y otra vez Edward tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos hacia atrás, me pare el me miro frustrado, lo hale de la corbata y lo senté en el sofá y me senté a horcadas en el

-Prométeme que no le preguntaras a Ness lo que le dije esa noche-le mordí su labio y lo mire suplicante

-Pero… cariño yo quiero saber…-respondió entrecortadamente

-Ves mi todo lo que se ha subido mi falda?- Edward miro hacia abajo y mi falda solo tapaba mi trasero trago aire y me miro con los ojos lleno de deseo- hoy no llevo ropa interior-susurre en su oído- si bajo mis caderas un poco mas…. estarás dentro de mi-roce mi intimidad junto con su entrepierna para demostrárselo-solo tienes que prometerlo…

-Te lo prometo…-gruño mientras entraba en mi- demonios… te prometo todo lo que quieras…- me moví sobre el rápidamente y en círculos mientras el desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa y apartaba el sujetador para lamer y morder mis pezones jadee incontrolablemente mientras me movía una y otra vez…

-Bésame Edward…-rogué, sin rechistar Edward me beso apasionadamente ahogando nuestros gemidos cuando llegamos al éxtasis…

-Has que te prometa cosas más seguido…-dijo sin aliento me dio un montón de besitos por todo el rostro

-Se supone que me tengo que levantar?-reí suavemente

-Sabes que aunque no queramos hay que levantarnos-acaricio mi mejilla yo suspire y me levante, acomode mi falda y mi camisa mientras el se subía los pantalones, nos sentamos en el sofá y nos abrazamos mientras hablábamos tonterías

-En serio no puedo creer que Nessi y Jacob hayan tenido sexo en el baño de hombres-rodé los ojos

-Y eso te molesta?-frunció el ceño prestándome toda su atención

-Claro que me molesta- Edward se puso rojo del coraje y soltó un montón de maldiciones- es que es como le dije a Nessi yo quería hacerlo en el baño antes que ellos- comencé a reírme de su cara me tiro sobre el sofá y se puso sobre mi

-Te crees muy graciosa-empezó a besarme suavemente mientras yo me derretía en sus brazos

-Soy muy graciosa- jugué con sus cabellos y él me miro con intensidad

-Siempre queda el baño de mujeres-me mordí el labio

-Me lo prometes?-paso levemente sus manos por mi pecho

-Mejor… hazme prometértelo…

**Bueno chicas creo que ya hable suficiente arriba sin embargo REVIEWS por favor eso hace que mi mente se agilice y a la historia no le vendría mal! Cuídense…**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	8. Despedida de Soltera!

**Ok la razón por la que no había actualizado es mi estúpida compu hizo cortocircuito y se daño demasiado como en la lapto es donde yo tenia mis cosas personales bueno… muchas de ellas se perdieron porq le dieron pérdida total ='( y se borraron todos los cap que tenia completos asi que bueno de la bronca que tenia la verdad me costo mucho volver a escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta y sinceramente creo que este cap quedo mucho mejor que el original**

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review disculpen y gracias**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap. 8 Esto sí es una despedida de soltera!**

Era un viernes muy pesado, a pesar de que Rosalie y Emmet podían planear una boda a lo grande como la que Alice y Jasper, decidieron hacer una hermosa boda en la playa con estrictamente la familia y algunos amigos, se realizaría en una de las hermosas playas de California, por lo que todos tuvimos que viajar a Estados Unidos para asistir, Reneé, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice se habían ido mucho antes a organizar todo mientras que Edward y Yo nos encargábamos de terminar los asuntos pendientes para este día, cuando al fin nos subimos en el jet privado que nos llevaría a nuestro destino estamos algo exhaustos así que nos fuimos directamente a la habitación…

-Cariño la próxima vez que haya una boda por favor dejemos la responsabilidad a Charlie-murmuro mientras me abrazaba en la cama

-Hey bebe recuerda que mi padre se va a retirar pronto y nos dejara al mando así que no seas holgazán-me burle abrazándolo a lo que él me hacia cosquillas

-Creo que eso de holgazán no me lo decías anoche-reímos, luego me miro en silencio y me dio un beso suave en la boca- Eres hermosa…-acaricio mi mejilla y sentí una ternura que jamás en mi vida había sentido-será mejor que descansemos – me abrazo contra él y yo me acurruque cerca de su pecho

-Mmmm señor Cullen me encanta cuando me abraza así-nos dejamos caer en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos…..

-Bella nena despiértate-escuche la voz de Edward a lo lejos pero mi sueño estaba bastante movido sentí como me desabrochaban la camisa y luego el cierre delantero de mi sujetador lo siguiente que sentí fue un poco de aire y luego una cálida lengua envolvía mi pezón, abrí los ojos repentinamente y me encontré con un Edward muy inspirado jugando con mis senos- así que al fin abriste los ojos…- se separo un poco y yo gemí en disconformidad

-Cielo, no podrías hablar mientras sigues haciendo eso?-Edward se rio y se coloco encima de mí, me empezó a besar, me quito mi falda y mis braguitas a una velocidad impresionante y cuando yo lo iba a desvestir se aparto un poco de mi…

-Tu madre vino hace 10 minutos y dijo que 40 minutos debíamos estar listos para irnos a las despedidas de solteros…-se levanto de la cama y se desnudo, excitado y en todo su esplendor- así que pensé que podría llenar el jacuzzi para utilizarlo con la hermosa Bella- se volteo hacia el baño dejándome babeando con la vista de su sexy trasero- deja de babear nene que solo tenemos 20 minutos- reí y me fui detrás de el…

-Reneé va a matarnos-murmure en el ascensor mientras le abotonaba correctamente a Edward su camisa- tenemos una hora y diez minutos de retraso Edward Cullen!

-Hey! Que yo no fue el que dije que era una chica traviesa buscando diversión…-se burlo, mi rostro se puso colorado inmediatamente

-Tú no pusiste ninguna objeción-refunfuñe lo mire e hice un lindo pucherito- además ser una chica traviesa no me va a salvar de que me coma el dragón lanza llamas de mi madre y para peor este ascensor va subiendo- en ese momento se detuvo el ascensor en el piso del restaurant y entraron mis padres y yo me puse pálida

-Hey cariño, que tal tu suite?-me saludo mi madre mientras miraba a Edward que se notaba un poco incomodo

-Reneé te lo juro que fue mi culpa porque no desperté a Bella si no hasta hace 15 minutos-me justifico Edward y juro que en ese momento casi me lo como a besos

-Y qué demonios le hiciste a tu madre para estar tan asustada hija?-pregunto mi padre con curiosidad

-Querido no me hizo nada es solo que hable con Edward hace aproximadamente dos horas y le dije que tenían que estar abajo en cuarenta minutos-explico como si nada

-Mama de verdad lo siento madre sonriendo

-Mama estas enojada y me quieres matar?...- dude, es que estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida- sonreí con mi mejor cara de inocencia y ella se echo a reir

-Bella en realidad las limosinas deberían llegar dentro de 20 minutos, la única razón por la que dije que en 40 minutos fue porque sabía que iban a llegar tarde-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Hija no sé por qué no has aprendido en todos estos años que tu madre tiene una rara forma de obligar a las personas a hacer todo a la perfección-mi madre miro a mi padre de forma envenenada

-Charlie Swan estas insinuando que soy controladora?-exclamo indignada

-Cariño nunca me atrevería a decir algo así- Charlie actuó como si no supiera de que hablaba- solo digo que una mujer tan perfecta como tu tiene que guiar a las demás personas para que hagan lo que deben hacer- le guiño un ojo a mi madre y ella estaba que se derretía mientras Edward y yo hacíamos gestos de asco

-Más tarde te recompenso por haber dicho eso-susurro mi madre mirando provocativamente a mi padre

-Mama que asco aun estoy aquí y además soy su hija por favor un poco de compostura-levante los brazos exasperada a lo que mi madre me miro con una de sus miradas de cállate la boca si no quieres que te mate

-Bueno Bella ya que dañas el momento entre tu padre y yo déjame decirte algo- nos miro a Edward y a mi- por favor Edward creo que ya están bastante grandecitos como para mentir diciendo que Bella estaba durmiendo cuando todos sabemos que estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado en la suite, y si Bella se parece remotamente a mi me imagino Edward que no te dejo salir del jacuzzi en un buen rato…- Edward y yo nos quedamos abochornados y sin palabras mientras la mirábamos

-Y por favor hija si te pareces remotamente a tu madre no hagas desastres en tu habitación créeme que el cabecero de la cama que destrozamos tu madre y yo la última vez que estuvimos en estados unidos, nos salió bastante cara, así que contrólate-explico mi padre al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y ellos salían riéndose, cuando Edward y yo nos pudimos recuperar del shock salimos apresuradamente del ascensor…

-Hermanita porque demonios tienes cara de tragedia- pregunto Emmet con curiosidad, todos estaban reunidos en el lobby del hotel

-Recuerdas esos momentos en los que papa y mama hablan de cosas incomodas como sexo?-murmure incomoda

-Qué asco mejor guárdatelo para ti-dijo horrorizado mientras se escondía detrás de Rosalie

-Créeme Emmet ni siquiera por molestarte lo repetiría… -Edward me beso en la boca mientras las chicas planeaban nuestra ida a comer helados y contarnos historias y Emmet decía que ellos iban a estar en un club de stripper- te voy a dejar muy claro algo Edward Cullen, si van a club de strip te aseguro que puedes ver, pero si yo me entero, y créeme que me enterare, de que por alguna estúpida razón tocaste algunos senos o algunos traseros y créeme me voy a enterar, pasaras un mes entero sin sexo-amenace, Jasper que estaba a mi lado con Alice lanzo una carcajada y Alice lo cayo con la mirada…

-Créeme Jasper que a ti se te aplicara el mismo castigo-refuto- y créeme ya conoces lo que soy capaz de hacer…-todos estaban prestando atención al pequeño intercambio de palabras a lo que Rosalie le puso las manos a Emmet en el pecho

-Osito para ti no será así-Rosalie miro a Emmet que miro a Edward y a Jasper con una sonrisa socarrona a lo que ellos se enfurruñaron mas-para ti será peor Emmet Swan-se separo de el y puso una cara amenazadora- imagínate pasar TODA tu luna de miel con sexo nene-puso una sonrisa horriblemente dulce que a todos nos hizo erizarnos…

-Bueno no nos quedara más remedio que irnos a algún bar y hablar…-suspiro resignado Carlisle mientras Esme reía, en ese momento las limosinas llegaron

-Chicos será mejor que se vayan ustedes primero por si queremos seguirlos de cerca- añadió Reneé con una seriedad que estoy segura que no sentía, los chicos se montaron en la limosina refunfuñando y cuando se fueron todas nos metimos en la nuestras y comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas…

-Señor por favor llévenos a hot ice cream- pedí, mire a las chicas que estaban sonriendo y negando con la cabeza…

-Por cierto Bella explica donde demonios esta Nessi?-pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad

-Pues verán, los padres de Jacob viven aquí en california por lo que Nessi fue a conocerlos ayer en la noche…-Rosalie me miro confundida

-Pero Bella eso fue ayer donde está hoy?-replico, sonreí y marque su número y lo puse en alta voz

_Es el teléfono de Nessi luego te respondo por favor deja tu número telefónico o nombre, estoy muy ocupada teniendo sexo delicioso en la casa de la playa de Jacob, Disculpen las molestias._

-Pero que demoni…- exclamo Alice, todas se quedaron estupefactas y luego comenzaron a reír sujetándose el estomago de lo fuerte que lo hacían

-Amo a esa pequeña perra jajajajaja- rio Rosalie mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Quien no! Esta loca-secunde riéndome

-Solo por ese mensaje le perdono que no haya venido a mi despedida de soltera-añadió Rosalie

-Muy bien Rosie basta de charla hemos llegado-grito Alice dando saltitos fuera había una cola de 30 mujeres aproximadamente y un portero del tamaño de un gorila

-Querida y como se supone que vamos a entrar?-pregunto Esme consternada al ver el montón de mujeres esperando por entrar

-Alguna gente me debía unos cuantos favores-explique dándomelas de importante a lo que todas me miraron escépticas – está bien- suspire- cuando estaba en el 2do semestre de la universidad una chica que iba saliendo y con la cual siempre hablaba en el gimnasio me conto una idea fantástica acerca de un club y bueno le preste el dinero que luego ella me pago, ahora tiene unos 10 alrededor del país-todas me miraron con la boca abierta

-Hija te lo juro que eres impresionante- murmuro mi madre impresionada, cuando salimos de la limo todas las chicas que estaban nos miraban con envidia y a la vez con socarronería porque pensaban que no nos dejarían entrar

-Soy Bella Swan y estamos en la sección VIP-el gorila inmediatamente nos dejo entrar a lo que todas las mujeres de la fila protestaron, nos señalo las escaleras de VIP mientras quedábamos impresionadas por el sitio

-Joder cuñadita esta vez si que acertaste- dijo Rosalie sentándose en los lujosos y suaves asientos en forma de helado, todo alrededor era oscuro iluminado tenuemente con música alta y bailarines montados en tarimas en forma de banana Split donde la banana era una tanga amarilla con garabatos una pista de baile multicolor brillaba mientras muchas chicas se divertían y bailaban…

-Eso si son meseros-murmuro Esme mientras un chico de piel clara y ojos azules con todos los músculos marcados con un bóxer brillante con pequeñas tinas de helado

-Buenas noches chicas mi nombre es Angelos y seré su mesero esta noche aquí esta la carta de bebidas y entremeses-se presento con un guiño de ojos- mi hermano gemelo Alexandro es bartender y estará encantado de servirle cualquiera de las bebidas que ordenen-un hombre exactamente igual que el mesero nos sonrió con un delantal amarrado a su cintura- pero debo advertirles que todas tienen helados y no todas tienen alcohol

-Claro cielo una 3 Mónaco con tequila y una sin tequila para nuestra amiga Alice, y claro está un coctel especial de despedida de soltera para mi amiga rubia-el mesero la miro con descarada sensualidad y Rosalie se sonrojo!

-Por favor no olvides los bocados salados que te pedí- añadió Alice con una sonrisa, el mesero se fue y luego volvió con todo que le pedimos estuvimos un rato bebiendo, comiendo, charlando y riendo, hasta que nos decidimos por bailar, dos bailarines se acercaron a Rosalie mientras le meneaban su trasero frente a ella con unos bóxer que decían soltera todas reímos viendo la cara de sorpresa de Rosalie, la pasamos increíble pero después de unas cuantas horas nos tuvimos que ir porque Alice estaba muy cansada cuando estábamos saliendo Angelos me detuvo…

-Señorita Swan nuestra jefa nos pidio que le diéramos este regalo para usted en agradecimiento dijo: dile a Bella que lo abra cuando este sola y que es un regalo que se me ocurrió cuando dijo que ya tenía novio-me entrego un paquete en forma de helado

-Gracias Angelos – nos montamos en la limo y las chicas me miraron interrogante a lo que yo me encogí de hombros cuando llegamos al hotel llamamos a los chicos que nos dijeron que en media hora llegarían, nos despedimos y cada una se fue a su habitación

Cuando abrí el paquete de helado era un hermoso transparente de encaje rojo y negro que por la forma estaba diseñado para usarse sin ropa interior debajo había una corta bata de seda roja y una nota que decía: _Bella estoy segura de que a tu novio le gustara _con los hombres del club el alcohol y el recuerdo de Edward ya estaba lo suficiente cachonda como para comérmelo ahora iba a devorarlo me quite toda la ropa rápidamente y me puse el vestido y la bata encima me retoque un poco el maquillaje y labial rojo vino tinto, me despeine y me coloque unos tacones rojo de aguja, en ese momento sonó el click de la puerta abriéndose y cuando Edward me vio puso una sonrisa muy sensual

-Cariño veo que no estás nada cansada- se apoyo en la pared y me miro

-Hola bebe me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ver esto- me quite la bata y su mirada paso de sensual a lujuriosa en un solo segundo

-Creo que…- se aclaro la garganta- no puedo pensar con claridad… porque toda mi sangre esta acumulada en otro sitio-mire su pantalón y tenía una erección que si no era liberada era capaz de romper las costuras del pantalón me acerque a él lentamente

-Pobrecito…-le mordí el labio inferior y le pase mi lengua mientras le quitaba el cinturón- hay que hacer algo…-le baje el cierre y me aleje de nuevo de el- o no?...

-Bella ni creas que esto se va a quedar así-cuando estaba a centímetros de mi lo detuve, lo abrace por el cuello y hable al oído

-Cielo te diste cuenta de que estoy muy caliente?-tome la mano de Edward y la baje lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a centro de placer, gemí sonoramente cuando Edward comenzó a frotar mi clítoris muy suavemente y luego tomaba mi pezón entre sus dedos

-Mmmm si caliente y mojada…-yo me aleje a duras penas de él y lo mire con pasión

-Cariño esta noche necesito ir arriba….

**Bueno chicas les diré algo les prometo que si me dejan suficientes review para hacerme feliz les pondré este lemmon para el next cap, si no bueno enserio me voy a sentir demasiado mal como para hacerlo =(**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	9. La Boda

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review en especial a Karen Progns **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap. 9 La Boda **

-Así que necesitas ir arriba? Eso es interesante… -ronroneo Edward acercándose a lamer mis pezones por encima del tenso encaje yo quite rápidamente su camisa para acariciar su pecho y sus hermosos abdominales-tal vez otro día nene hoy necesito darte muy duro… me coloco de un solo tirón en la cama y vi sus ojos inyectados en pasión…

-Eso no es justo…-jadee cuando toco mi hinchado clítoris una y otra vez

-Claro que es justo… tu me tentaste ahora te tocan las consecuencias-abrió mis piernas aun mas y en un segundo estaba lamiéndome de arriba abajo

-Edward! Oh Dios…. como…. haces…. Mmmm….eso-rodé los ojos del placer mientras soplo mi centro, toco suavemente con la punta de su lengua ese punto de placer pero no con suficiente presión como para que yo acabara, gimotee y él se separo con una sonrisa se quito rápidamente los pantalones quedando en sus apretados bóxer

-Quieres terminar?...-yo asentí mordiendo mis labios- entonces mi hermosa Bella tienes que rogarlo-yo hice un puchero y él me comenzó a tocar de nuevo elevando las cejas esperando por mi respuesta

-Por favor Edward… por favor…. quiero… _necesito_ que pongas… tu linda boquita ahí para que…- ya no pude seguir hablando porque Edward atacaba mi clítoris con su lengua una y otra vez mientras dos de sus dedos envestían en mi, mi placer fue tan grande que cerré los ojos perdida en las sensaciones tan maravillosas cuando estaba a punto de acabar sentí que paraba un segundo y luego sentí su duro miembro hundirse completamente en mi, mis paredes se apretaron en torno a él y vi el mismísimo cielo mientras el aumentaba aun mas mi éxtasis con sus certeras envestidas, cuando pude estar lo suficientemente consciente de que Edward había tenido control en todo momento me voltee colocándome encima de Edward aun dentro de mí, el me miro excitado…

-Te juro… que me encanta esa… cosa transparente que… traes puesta-su respiración era acelerada yo me movía de arriba abajo con gran placer me toco en medio de mis senos y en eso sentí como él lo rasgaba por completo solté un grito ahogado y él se sentó tomándome de las caderas moviéndome aun más duro mientras lamia y mordisqueaba mis pezones no me pude resistir y me vine nuevamente gritando el nombre de Edward el me volteo, quedándome boca abajo me apoye en mis brazos y rodillas y sentí que volvía a hundirse en mi una y otra vez con fuerza, el se sostuvo del dosel de la cama y escuche como algo se rasgaba pero no me importo me estaba dando tan duro que ya estaba viendo estrellitas del placer cuando masajeo mi clítoris fue todo lo que soporte sentí el éxtasis de nuevo y sentí como Edward se derramaba en mi… cuando nos pudimos recuperar un poco me abrazo y nos cubrió con las mantas…

-Eso… ha sido…-intente buscar la palabra adecuada pero nada salía de mis labios excepto mi respiración aun entrecortada…

-Lo mejor, eso ha sido demasiado….-susurro yo me acurruque a Edward mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y se deshacía de los resto de mi vestidito

-Al menos aprendí algo hoy –dije somnolienta

-Que princesa?-me pregunto bostezando

-Que la próxima vez solo te esperare con la bata puesta-escuche como reía suavemente y me sumí en los sueños… Escuche como se abría una puerta y como alguien soltaba un gritito abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme abrazada a Edward y mi madre en la puerta de la habitación con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando la cama, toque a Edward para que se despertara, me moví un poco y sentí que la cama se movía conmigo inspeccione mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que el dosel de la cama estaba totalmente dañado y rasgado y la cama se movía al mínimo movimiento

-Que pasa amor, quieres que…-Edward con su voz adormecida se detuvo al escuchar el carraspeo de garganta de mi madre

-Joder Bella, no solo dañaron la resistencia de la cama sino que además rasgaron todo el dosel de la cama-mi madre aunque se estaba burlando en su voz se notaba lo sorprendida que estaba, Edward se removía incomodo a mi lado por lo que la cama también se movió

-Yo… mama… que se te ofrece?-pregunte incomoda

-Solo venía a decirles que tu hermano se casa dentro de 6 horas Bella, así que los quiero _MAXIMO_-recalco- en una hora, bañados y alimentados cada uno en la habitaciones que hemos establecido para prepararse

-Ahí estaremos-respondió Edward abochornado mi madre se iba a cerrar la puerta para iré pero antes nos miro y supe que no se iba a contener de tomarnos el pelo

-Que sepas Cullen que no vamos a pagar la cama así que ve inventándote como hablaras con el gerente del hotel-dijo riéndose- por cierto Bella eres mi digna hija, nunca he hecho semejante desastre, pobre cama nunca volverá a ser la misma y así riéndose salió de la habitación

-Dentro de 5 segundos lo sabrán todos-susurre colorada como un tomate

-Lo sé- admitió Edward derrotado y un poco colorado

-Y será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer lo que Reneé dijo, si no queremos terminar peor-asintio me beso suavemente y mire la hora 11:03am-creo que mejor pides almuerzo mientras yo me ducho- Salí de la cama y me aproxime al baño

-Bella…-me llamo

-Si Edward?

-No me arrepiento de haber dañado la cama-dijo pícaramente

-Hay cariño yo tampoco…-sonreí como el gato que se comió al ratón y entre al baño una hora después estaba con Alice, Esme, Nessi y una nerviosa Rosalie… ya que Reneé estaba con Emmet

-Pero y si… y si Emmet se da cuenta de que no soy lo que él quiere-murmuro nerviosa

-Rose cariño he vivido con el toda la vida y estoy segura de que tu eres lo que él quiere y necesita así que tranquilízate que te comenzaran a maquillar-la tranquilice respiro hondo varias veces

-Distráiganla con algo-me susurro Esme mientras salía de la habitación a buscar a las estilistas y maquilladoras yo mire a Alice y de repente sus ojos brillaron

-Entonces Nessi como te fue con Jacob- pregunto Alice pícaramente

-Oh demonios ese hombres es… insaciable…-respondió abochornada como si estuviese recordando algo- aunque imagino que no tanto como Edward…-murmuro

-Ya me había extrañado que no dijesen nada…- me sonroje recordándome de la escenita de Reneé en la mañana

-Yo no me he enterado así que suéltalo….-dijo por fin interesada Rosalie

-No es nada-dije apresuradamente

-Oh claro que sí!-exclamo Nessi riendo- cuando venia subiendo hacia aquí me encontré a Reneé que me dijo que Edward y bella habían dañado la resistencia de la cama y no obstante con eso habían arruinado el lindo dosel-Alice y Rosalie se miraron sorprendidas y se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-Que buenas amigas son-refunfuñe

-Bella es que tienes que admitir que dañar una cama de una suit de hotel es dificilísimo y lo peor es que debe haber sido muy movidito porque si hasta el pobre dosel sufrió las consecuencias!-se burlo Alice

-Mi hermanito con los dones ocultos-se burlo Rose en ese momento llegaron las chicas que nos iban a maquillar junto con Esme que le dio un té y Rosalie se quedo tiesa como una estatua pero aun con una sonrisa mientras la maquillaban y peinaban, el día paso rapidísimo y cuando menos lo espere ya estaba vestida y arreglada mi vestido era color azul bellísimo ajustado en mis senos y caderas en una tela finísima que daba aspecto de que se desvaneciera con el aire a cada movimiento por la forma en la que se adhería a mi piel…

-Hermosa…-susurro Edward cuando entro a donde estábamos las chicas y yo el se veía como un perfecto caballero con un traje casual color crema

-Gracias, tú te ves espectacular-dije un poco abochornada en ese momento se abrió la puerta del vestidor y salió Rose con su hermoso vestido blanco y sencillo, se veía deslumbrante….

-Hermanita nunca pensé decir esto, pero quiero que sepas no solo porque te vas a casar si no que estoy muy orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido, hoy te ves simplemente perfecta-dijo Edward tiernamente, Rose se acerco a abrazarlo con los ojos brillantes

-Gracias Edward, gracias-sollozo levemente todos los que estábamos en la habitación nos quedamos impactados por el hermoso momento

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos antes de que a Emmet le de algo-rio suavemente y todos fuimos saliendo de la habitación

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte-susurre en su oído mientras nos montamos en las limosinas

-Es mi única hermana y la quiero-yo lo abrace y estuvimos hablando de trivialidades

-Wow todo esta hermoso-murmure, estaba comenzando el atardecer por lo que el cielo estaba teñido un lindo naranja claro habían flores y antorchas con unas exquisitas sillas que combinaban con el entorno, una hermosa alfombra blanca y un altar lleno de flores

-Emmet está muy nervioso-dijo Edward divertido todos tomamos nuestro lugar y yo tranquilice al nervioso Emmet con la mirada, cuando Rosalie apareció en escena la sonrisa de Emmet fue tan grande y amorosa que daba escalofríos mirarlo, la ceremonia paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras Rosalie y Emmet estaban felices como nunca, cuando nos subimos al yate donde se celebraba la recepción, Emmet se nos acerco a Edward y a mi muy serio

-Quiero que sepas Cullen que ahora de que somos oficialmente cuñados y que yo me he casado con tu hermana…-comenzó Emmet en ese momento llego Charlie

-Emmet…-lo interrumpió divertido

-Oh no papa déjame seguir-rezongo Emmet mientras Edward y yo estábamos bastantes confundidos- me he enterado del asunto de la cama, y ya que son tan capaces de hacer eso creo Edward Cullen que deberías hacer de mi hermana una mujer honrada…

-Emmet ya deja la tontería que si fueses tu el que hizo eso estarías alardeando-bufo mi madre llegando al lado de mi padre, yo simplemente estaba sin palabras y Edward a mi lado estaba estático, Rosalie se llevo a Emmet rápidamente a la pista de baile, Edward me tomo de la mano y también se dispuso a ir conmigo a la pista de baile y yo hice como si no fuese pasado nada

-Cariño voy al baño a retocarme el maquillaje-le avise a Edward, había pasado unas horas desde que Emmet había hecho su numerito y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad fui al baño me polvee un poco y me puse brillo labial justo cuando estaba entrando de nuevo al salón, pasaron varias cosas en cuestión de segundos, el hermoso ramo de flores de Rosalie cayó en mis manos, sentí como todas las miradas se posaban en mi incluyendo la mirada penetrante de Edward, Emmet se acerco al micrófono con una sonrisa y supe que sería mi muerte…

-Señoras y señores como ustedes ven no es cosa mía, Edward Cullen-lo miro fijamente- te tienes que casar con mi hermana, ya sabes para que la cosa quede en familia- le guiño un ojo y todos en el salón comenzaron a reír, yo forcé una sonrisa, Edward al ver mi cara de sonrisa hipócrita me sonrió

-Cariño tranquila ya sabes cómo es Emmet –me abrazo y me beso suavemente

-Si bueno como sea necesito tomar aire-me fui hacia la parte de afuera y ver en calma el océano me tranquilizo bastante

-Bella en serio no pasa nada-me sobresalte levemente Edward me tomo de las caderas y me pego a su pecho sus labios estaban a centímetros de mi

-Claro que si Edward, como demonios se le ocurre, es que acaso tu le dijiste a el cuándo casarse con Rosalie? Vas a terminar conmigo porque todos se lo están tomando muy en serio?-pregunte mirándolo fijamente

-Claro que no Bella, además en cierta manera lo entiendo-me beso tranquilizándome al instante- además Bella ni que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra me lo pidiera me casaría contigo por obligación, cuando me case será porque quiero y además tengo la leve impresión de que el matrimonio no es una de tus ideas favoritas…-me miro y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, lo bese apasionadamente y me separe de él con una sonrisa

-Necesito ayudar a Rose con algunas cosas de la luna de miel-lo bese de nuevo pero esta apasionadamente sus labios suaves y expertos se sintieron lujuriosos y desenfrenados, su lengua y la mía danzaban salvajemente- mama dijo que nos podíamos quedar en el yate si deseábamos y hay un par de cosas que se me ocurren así que en cuanto toquemos tierra y Rosalie y Emmet se hayan ido te quiero para mí en la habitación, me fui rápidamente y entre en la habitación donde Rose estaba quitándose el peinado con ayuda de Tanya y ya tenía puesto un lindo vestido verde…

-Hey Bella no te enojes con Emmet ya sabes cómo es-me explico Rosalie en cuanto se percato de mi presencia

-Llevas toda la vida conociéndolo sabes que es un poco celoso pero te quiere mucho-me aseguro Tanya mientras me abrazaba

-De hecho venía a decirte que no estoy tan enojada con él me hizo darme cuenta de algo- Tanya y Rosalie me miraron expectantes- Quiero casarme con Edward

-Qué?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo

-Como lo oyen se que quiero a tu hermano como esposo-mire directamente a Rosalie y ella me miro como entendiendo

-Lo amas verdad?-me pregunto Tanya

-No lo sé, pero si se que algo me dice que me tengo que casar con el- las mire- así que en cuanto Rose regrese de luna de miel me tendrán que ayudar porque voy a darlo todo de mi, Edward Cullen tiene que ser mi esposo…

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el lemmon y lo que vendrá después es candela! Van a ver todas las locuras que van a pasar! De ahora en adelante van a ser muy locas e inesperadas las reacciones de Bella.**

**Ven como si surgen efectos los REVIEWS? Si quieren el próximo para el fin de semana que viene seria bueno que porfis dejaran unos cuantos reviews mas **

**Besos**

**Mati**


	10. El Comienzo del Plan

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

*****Chicas estoy pensando dentro de poco en hacer un poco desde la perspectiva de Edward que dicen? Todo depende de ustedes… *****

**Cap. 10 El comienzo del plan**

-Hola nene que tal?-salude cuando Edward se despertó con ojitos soñolientos

-Mmmm Bella qué hora es?-bostezo y me abrazo

-Las 5am nene, me tengo que ir a mi casa, recuerda que me tienes que llevar-le di un beso cariñoso en el pecho y el gruño un poco

-Bella porque simplemente no traes una muda de ropa para trabajar en la mañana-yo lo mire haciendo un puchero y su expresión se relajo

-Edward _NO_ vivo aquí no puedo ser tan descarada-repuse besándolo suavemente

-Pero antes te traías ropa-refunfuño mientras yo me paraba de la cama me voltee y lo mire

-Edward entiende que no puedo ir dejando mis cosas aquí así por así mi ropa debe estar donde yo vivo y aunque me encantaría no pararme a esta hora no puedo hacer nada-me encogí de hombros

-Pero es que sabes que odio levantarme tan temprano no me importa que traigas todo lo que tú quieras en la semana-se paro detrás de mi

-Ten cuidado Edward eso _casi_ a sonado como una invitación y recuerda que como eres hombre no te gusta que te presionen y eso-dije con falsa inocencia me metí en el baño y abrí la ducha a lo que Edward me siguió, estaba segura de que la primera parte de mi plan ya casi estaba completo…

_Flash Back _

-Ok Tanya ayudame-suspire

- Bien Bella no esperaras que Edward te pida matrimonio de un día para otro verdad- dijo tranquilamente mientras se tomaba su café

-Lo sé, lo sé Tanya pero como demonios hago para que el muy imbécil no dure años en darse cuenta de que yo le convengo y además necesito que todo quede como si el fuese el de la idea y yo no tuviera nada que ver-explique exasperada

-Creo que primero debes dar pasos cortitos Edward es muy complicado y luego cuando menos se los esperes Grrrrh-hizo un sonido de tigresa y yo reí- lo tendrás acorralado

-Ok pero entonces debo empezar con algo ahora no soy ni tengo mucho más de lo que las anteriores novias de Edward- la mire y vi que se estaba riendo

-Por Dios Bella tienes mucho mas créeme su relación es 100 veces más profunda que cualquiera de sus otras novias, pero ese no es el caso…-nos miramos en silencio y de repente la cara de Tanya se ilumino

-Dime lo que te traes entre manos antes de que me dé un ataque de ansiedad- murmure mientras la miraba

-Qué tal si empiezas por vivir con el…- yo la mire como si estuviese loca

-Oh si… hola Edward mañana me traigo todas mis pertenencias para invadir tu espacio, tu armario, tu baño…- dije sarcásticamente luego la mire pícaramente- aunque no creo que se molestara si le dijera que invadiría su cama

-Bella, Bella, Bella-negó con la cabeza y me miro- poco a poco lo vas a lograr pero solo hay que tener un plan

-Un plan…-reflexione sobre lo que dijo Tanya- creo que lo primero es que Edward no se sienta presionado…

-Empieza a parecer indiferente cuando cualquier persona o el mismo hable acerca de lo seria que es tu relación, eso ayudara un poco, pensara que no lo quieres presionar…

-Tienes razón- asentí- creo que debería empezar a hacerlo llevarme a mi casa muy temprano en la mañana… así se sentiría aun mas irritado porque tenga que irme

-SI, dile que no es tu casa y no puedes dejar tus cosas-Tanya comenzó a reír- has todo lo que se te ocurra presiona sin que se dé cuenta…

-Y cuando Edward esté a punto, le daré donde más le duele…- Tanya me miro expectante- Reduciré a casi nada su ración matutina de sexo…- ella y yo reímos a carcajadas

-Oh Edward Cullen como te compadezco- chocamos nuestras tazas de café como si estuviésemos brindando y seguimos riendo…

_Flash Back_

-Al menos déjame ducharme contigo- repuso Edward entrando conmigo en la ducha, desde que Tanya y yo hablamos habían pasado casi 4 semanas y ya me había dado cuenta de cómo Edward iba cediendo poco a poco sin darse cuenta

-Claro cariño, no me llego a la espalda-se coloco detrás de mí con el jabón en las manos y froto mis senos de arriba abajo me acaricio con las manos jabonosas mi cintura mis hombros mi espalda y luego mis piernas y yo gemí suavecito

-Me encanta cuando haces esos ruiditos-gruño Edward con voz ronca, tomo el jabón de nuevo y paso sus manos por la cara interior de mis muslos y luego comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad con movimientos circulares

-Nada de juegos te quiero dentro de mi ahora!-exclame excitada, puse mi manos en la pared Edward me tomo de la cintura y se hundió en mi profundamente…

-Esta vez me levantaste más temprano- bostezo por tercera vez en 10 minutos y yo rodé los ojos

-Y estuvimos una hora en la ducha- le recordé mientras entrabamos en el camino a mi casa- pero creo que ya tengo la solución para esto Edward…

-Cual?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras nos deteníamos en la entrada

-Creo que simplemente tendré que dejar de dormir en tu casa- el me miro como si estuviese loca- que lastima casi no podremos estar juntos- puse mi mano sobre su miembro hice un puchero y baje del auto

-Pero… yo… tu…-tartamudeo

-Nos vemos en la oficina en un rato cariño-le mande un besito con mi mano y entre a mi casa dejándolo congelado

-Hola hija buenos días-saludo mi madre con una sonrisa en cuanto cruce el recibidor

-Hola mama muy buenos- dije divertida

-No me imagino lo que le has hecho al pobre Edward si estas de esos ánimos-se rio

-Créeme mama no te lo imaginas-reí junto a ella-dile a papa que me voy con él a la oficina- me vestí muy sexy con una falda negra ajustada hasta la mitad de mis muslos y una blusa color melocotón que dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto dejando entrever que no tenia sujetador, esperaba encontrarme a Edward por algún lugar y dejarlo con las ganas llegue a la oficina y Nessi y Ángela acaban de llegar

-Hi Bella! Explícame cómo vas con la invasión de la casa de Edward- pregunto Nessi casi saltando de la emoción vi que Ángela se sonrojaba levemente

-Demasiado bien hoy hasta le he dicho que prácticamente no abra sexo casi se desmaya-reí junto a Nessi Ángela se sonrojo aun mas

-Ángela te sonrojas por todo-bromeo Nessi

-Es que yo solo quisiera ser así…-dijo tímidamente

-Oh claro que puedes-Nessi y yo nos miramos y sonreímos

-De hecho comenzaremos con tu ropa-dije con una sonrisa

-comenzaran con mi ropa?- pregunto confundida

-Hace unas semanas hable con Charlie y acordamos que las secretarías ejecutivas como tu Angie iban a tener un bono mensual para comprar ropa ya que necesitan estar presentables en todo momento-Ángela me miro sorprendida- eso quiere decir querida que podemos ir de tiendas

-Yo…? Con ustedes?-murmuro mirándonos

-Claro que si, espero que entiendas que yo me aseguro de que las personas más cercanas a mi sean de mi entera confianza-la mire seriamente- y yo se que tu lo eres no hablaría de las cosas que hablo en frente de ti si no fuera así, espero que no me falles

-No le fallare-dijo decidida

-Muy bien ahora dime como se llama el chico de cabello oscuro que te gusta, no puedo recordar su nombre-replico Nessi

-Como saben que me gusta el chico de cabello oscuro?- pregunto avergonzada, y para ser sincera ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba alguien de la oficina

-En realidad estoy adivinando-admitió Nessi, Ángela se volvió avergonzada- así que ahora que lo aceptaste dinos su nombre

-Se llama Ben…- dijo mirándonos

-Ok muy bien luego hablaremos acerca de como invitaras a salir a Ben-respondí divertida- es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar- entre a mi oficina atendiendo a un montón de papeles a la vez estaba bastante concentrada hasta que sentí que sonó mi móvil

-_Bella?_-dijo Edward al otro lado

-Hola cariño no te he visto en todo la mañana donde estas metido?

-_Nena ya es medio día, y no he ido a la oficina aun estoy atendiendo un asunto personal de urgencia_

-Qué asunto personal_-_ pregunte confundida

-_No te puedo decir_-soltó una risita y yo fruncí el ceño- _apuesto a que frunciste el ceño_

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dije con fingida tranquilidad y escuche como se reía suavemente

-_Bueno en fin te llamaba para decirte que te mande a pedir comida de la Picolla_-me explico, me quede un rato en silencio procesando sus palabras

-Por… Porque hiciste eso?-murmure tartamudeando levemente por la sorpresa

-_Se que te olvidas de comer cuando estás trabajando, sabes? Me preocupo por ti-_su confesión me enterneció hasta más no poder

-Bueno, Gracias-dije tímidamente

_-Cuando quieras, adiós cielo solo te llamaba para decirte eso-_ nos despedimos y me quede mirando el teléfono como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar, a pesar de todo tal vez Edward estuviera comenzando a sentir algo mas fuerte por mi y eso me entusiasmaba más de lo que quería admitir, Edward no fue a trabajar en todo el día por lo que me tuve que ir con mi padre a casa

-Qué raro que tu y Edward no vayan a dormir juntitos hoy-bromeo mi madre cuando me vio llegar

-Edward no fue a la oficina hoy, porque tenía asuntos que atender- Reneé me miro sonriendo

-Bueno en fin, que mal que Edward no te venga a buscar-dijo mirando a Charlie

-Mama lo dices como si prefieras que durmiera con Edward-levante una ceja y ella se echo a reír

-No me malinterpretes cariño me gusta que estés en casa lo que pasa es cuando no estás… ya sabes hay mas sitios donde… tu padre y yo podemos… estar-se burlo yo puse una cara de asco y ella y Charlie comenzaron a reír

-Mama demasiada información para mis pobres oídos!-exclame horrorizada

-Sí, si, si bueno la cena ya esta lista así que vamos a comer- nos animo Charlie aun riendo comimos entre risas y bromas de Reneé y cuando iba subiendo hacia mi cuarto Edward me llamo para preguntarme si me pasaba buscando, no pude mentirme a mi misma diciéndome que no quería ir pero igual al final pude resistir y aunque se enfurruño un poco acepto de mala gana, esa noche dormí un poco mal sin el así que a la mañana siguiente estaba un poco ojerosa, y a penas entre en mi oficina estaba Edward esperándome

-Te eche de menos- murmuro besándome

-Yo también te eche de menos- me beso el cuello y yo gemí bajito-cariño no podemos hacer nada porque recuerda que tenemos que trabajar y tú tienes trabajo pendiente porque no viniste ayer en todo el día, me separe de él y me senté detrás de mi escritorio

-Quieres saber que estaba haciendo ayer?- pregunto juguetonamente

-Bueno, tal vez me dé algo de curiosidad…-admití aguardando por su respuesta

-Recuerdas que te dije que mi casa estaría lista en unos meses?-me miro con un brillo pícaro en los ojos

-Claro que lo recuerdo- dije excitándome al instante

-Pues mira- puso un juego de llaves y un control muy pequeño en el escritorio

-Oh! Me imagino que al fin esta lista-el me sonrió feliz y asintió- felicidades

-Gracias, sin embargo debo decir que ese es tu juego de llaves…- me miro dudando unos instantes

-Estás diciendo que puedo ir cuando quiera a tu casa?-cruce los dedos bajo la mesa para que fuera lo que estaba esperando

-En realidad significa… que bueno… Bella yo sé que es pronto…-comenzó mirándome seriamente- pero pensé que tal vez podríamos comenzar a vivir juntos-yo lo mire haciéndome la sorprendida y aun vi la duda en sus ojos… _como si yo fuese a rechazar lo que he intentado hacer por semanas_ pensé

-Oh Edward- dije abrazándolo

-Entonces Isabella Swan aceptas vivir conmigo…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que mis labios lo besaron con pasión… una pasión que prometía sexo… de repente esa palabra me sonó mal, sonreí y lo seguí besando… una pasión que prometía hacer el amor…

**Que les puedo decir, aquí Bella ya esta enamorada de Edward, jajajajaja pero se reirán mucho cuando lean el próxima cap, asi que porfavor REVIEWS y entonces subiré el cap para el próximo viernes o sábado**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	11. Perro Regañado

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

*****NOS LEEMOS ABAJO… *****

**Cap. 11 Perro Regañado**

-Cielo, serias tan amable de pasarme esa caja por favor?-pregunte mientras Edward abría unas cuantas cajas en el piso

-Sí, un momento, esto es tuyo?-pregunto sacando un corazón con unas manitos que decían algo así como "princesa rosada" de una de las cajas, las letras parecían garabatos y estaba muy mal pintado

-Yo he… bueno… creo que lo hice cuando tenía 4 años se lo hice a Charlie porque solía decirme así-murmure avergonzada- lo debí haber metido en las cajas por equivocación, puedes ponerlo en alguna parte y lo llevare a mi casa- el me sonrió y yo me sonroje

-Bella esta es tu casa- se acerco a mí y me dio beso, tomo el corazón y lo coloco en una repisa donde estábamos poniendo fotos con portarretratos y algunas otras cosas, nos faltaba poco por desempacar ya que, Edward tenía dos asistentas que habían desempacado la ropa, una cocinera muy tierna que era esposa del chofer y la verdad también nos habían ayudado un poco, sin embargo la casa de Edward tenía unos muebles perfectos con la decoración y nosotros decidimos poner las cosas personales en su sitio…

-Bueno creo que ya esta!-exclame emocionada Edward me tomo por la cintura y apoyo la barbilla en mi hombro

-Creo que quedo perfecto-me beso en el cuello, ahora la casa de Edward tenía un aire cálido y reconfortante

-Sí, qué crees que deberíamos a hacer para celebrarlo?-pregunte volteándome a mirarlo colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello

-Tal vez deberíamos estrenar la habitación- me beso con pasión y metió las manos debajo de mi camiseta

-Mmmm no, tu le diste el día libre a tus empleados-le pase el dedo por el pecho- la habitación vamos a utilizarla _mucho_ pero ahora mismo está alfombra se ve bastante apetecible….

-Buenos días Bella-me saludo Ángela entusiasta

-Buenos días, porque tanto entusiasmo?-Ángela me miro y de repente recordé que si cita con Ben había sido el sábado

-Yo,,,yo solo… estoy normal-tartamudeo nerviosa

-Tuviste un poco de sexo con Ben este fin de semana verdad?-dije pícaramente y Ángela se ruborizo en mil tonos de rojos

-Bueno… tal… vez un poco más de un poco-admitió derrotada

-Nessi se va a morir cuando se entere de que su plan ha funcionado-reí alegremente- por cierto donde esta?

-Llamo hace poco y dijo que estaba un poco enferma que tenía mucha gripe y algo de fiebre-dijo algo consternada

-Ya la voy a llamar Nessi casi nunca se enferma pero cuando le agarra la pone mal-nos miramos preocupadas y entre en mi oficina y la llame

-Quien habla?-murmuro con la voz muy ronca mi amiga

-Soy Bella cariño, estas bien?-se escucharon unos cuantos estornudos y yo me preocupe aun mas

-He estado peor-hizo una pausa- Jake me trajo algunos antigripales, muchas bebidas, unas cajas de pañuelos y caldos

-Oh que lindo!, y está ahí contigo?-pregunte conmovida

-No, pero paso aquí toda la noche, le dije que no era necesario que se quedara conmigo todo el día pero me dijo que solo tenía 2 reuniones importantes hoy y que lo demás lo iba a cancelar para estar conmigo

-Me gusta que Jake y tu vayan tan enserio-admití sinceramente

-Si, al igual que tu y Edward, cariño voy a echarme otro rato a dormir…

-Te llamo más tarde, avísame si necesitas algo cuando Jake no está- nos despedimos y colgué un poco más tranquila, estaba repensando unos balances de unos inversionista cuando sonó el intercomunicador con Ángela

-Bella, el señor Black esta aquí-anuncio

-Hazlo pasar-un muy ansioso Jacob entro en mi oficina-Le paso algo a Nessi?-pregunte levantándome de la silla

-No, de hecho la acabo de llamar y me dijo que iba a dormir un rato mas-Murmuro

-Entonces que pasa?-el me miro y supe que estaba nervioso

-No puedo venir a hablar con una vieja amiga sin tramar algo?-murmuro

-Uno: No soy vieja, Dos: casi nunca vienes a hablar conmigo a menos que sean negocios o molestar a Edward y Tres: ya suéltalo quieres me estas poniendo nerviosa…-el trago con dificultad

-Bueno… Nessi está enferma desde ayer-yo asentí- pero desde hace una semana estoy planeando que algo debería suceder hoy y ahora no estoy seguro de que son cosas del destino y a lo mejor Nessi dirá que no

-Jake no se qué estás diciendo, así que por favor dime de qué estamos hablando-el me miro suplicante

-Hoy le iba a pedir a Nessi que se casara conmigo-soltó sin mas

-Pero… wao… yo-me quede sin palabras

-Crees que me va a decir que no verdad? Es eso?-pregunto colocando sus manos en su cara

-Te va a decir que si estúpido, no es eso si no que estoy sorprendida-dije sonriendo al fin

-Pero es que no se qué hacer sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo conociéndonos pero demonios-elevo sus manos- desde el primer momento que la vi supe que la quería hacer mi esposa

-Entonces me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero explícame que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado

-y si me dice que no? Y si no le gusta el anillo? Y si no utilizo las palabras correctas? Y si ella de verdad no me ama?-hablo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle

-Jake todo va a salir bien- me senté en el sofá- ven practica, imagínate que soy Nessi- me puse seria y él se arrodillo en el piso frente a mí y saco una cajita blanco perla con un hermoso anillo de diamantes- Oh Jacob es hermoso- el me sonrió y cerró los ojos

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, te amo y con esta proposición juro que jamás dejare de hacer, por favor hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo dándome la dicha de ser tu esposo, te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto abriendo los ojos

-Y lo que quieres escuchar es un sí- dije teatralmente- vez como todo salió perfecto?

-Claro que todo salió perfecto y a mí me viste la cara de estúpido- dijo Edward desde la puerta con una voz completamente dura

-Pero Edward esto no es lo que parece…-intente explicar pero él me interrumpió

-Espero que seas muy feliz con este imbécil…-me miro con odio y yo me sentí bastante mal

-Te lo puedo explicar…-me miro con frialdad y yo me indigne

-Déjalo así Isabella será mejor que me vaya, y no te molestes en llegar a mi casa, te mandare todo a casa de tus padres en unos días- se voltio y se fue dejándome mudo junto a un Jacob aun sorprendido

-Vaya idiota-Jacob rompió el silencio- supongo que ahora me siento un poco culpable

-Tranquilo, y si es un idiota, pero lo voy a calmar y luego cuando me haya escuchado lo voy a dejar rogando para que le perdone su estupidez-bufe indignada

-No te sientes un poco asustada porque Cullen no quiera hablar contigo?-me pregunto intrigado

-Oh es que no le voy a dar opción él me va a escuchar-dije con determinación- Jake te deseo mucha suerte con Nessi, necesito estar sola tengo que hacer unas llamadas- Jacob asintió me dio un abrazo y luego se fue, llame a la línea directa con Edward y me contesto su secretaria y me dijo que se había ido a tu casa así que supe que tenía que hacer algo, tome mi teléfono y marque

-Doctora Rosalie Swan?-me respondió Rose

-Rosie tu hermano es un imbécil estúpido y debo hacer algo al respecto…

**Edward Pov **

-Tengo que estar soñando- murmure, no podía creer que Bella me hubiese hecho esto, le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía que ofrecer y así me lo agradecía? Haciéndose prometida del imbécil de Black? No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego…

-Señor Cullen va a querer algo para cenar?-pregunto mi cocinera con preocupación

-No gracias, yo solo quiero estar solo-respondí suavemente la cocinera asintió y salió rápidamente sonó mi móvil y cuando vi que era Rosalie suspire y conteste

-Edward necesito tu ayuda-mi hermana tenia la voz muy quedita y se escuchaba muy triste

-Qué pasa? Esta todo bien? Le paso algo a Emmet?-pregunte preocupado

-Emmet se fue con otra- sollozo en el teléfono, me quede impactado por la noticia- ya voy llegando a tu casa por favor déjame pasar la deje pasar e inmediatamente le abrí la puerta de mi casa me abrazo fuertemente y con lagrimas en los ojos

-No puedo creerlo si asi para que se caso contigo?-espete enojado mientras la consolaba- lo matare te lo juro

-No sé qué hacer Edward… esta Bella en casa?-la sola mención de su nombre despertó mi ira

-No, no está ella también se fue con otro-Rose me miro sorprendida- se comprometió con Jacob Black esta misma tarde

-Pero Bella no es capaz de eso!-exclamo horrorizada

-Pues ya ves que si-admití derrotado… nos sentamos en los sofás en silencio hasta que Rose lo rompió

-Estás seguro de lo que paso con Bella…-yo la mire y asentí

-Oí toda la declaración de amor de Black y cuando ella le decía que si-recordé esos y sentí asco- solo quiero dormirme de una vez por todas y que este día acabe

-Así que dormirás temprano hoy?-añadió perspicaz

- Si, eso es lo que tenía planeado hacer tome unos cuantos vasos de coñac, pero si quieres que te acompañe no hay problema-dije extrañado por la forma en la que Rosalie estaba tomando todo

-Tranquilo de hecho puedes hacerlo, pero puedo llamar a Alice para hablar con ella?-puso ojitos triste y me dolió por ella

-Claro que si, estás en tu casa-me dolió al pronunciar esas palabras porque se las había dicho a Bella… le di un abrazo y subí a mi habitación me quite la ropa rápidamente y con rabia recordando todas las besas que Bella y yo habíamos hecho el amor en la maldita habitación, me tire en la cama solo con mis bóxer y aunque pensé que era difícil conciliar el sueño a penas cerré los ojos me quede dormido…

-Si en serio está dormido…-cuchichió alguien en mi sueño

-Gracias Rosie, luego te cuento como a salido-susurro una voz muy parecida a la de Bella escuche como se cerraba la puerta… y… un momento… Bella? Abrí los ojos rápidamente para encontrarme frente a mí a Bella con un hermoso abrigo de cuero hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas botas de cuero negro hasta las rodillas

-Estoy soñando?-pregunte para mí en un murmullo

-No cariño lo siento por ti pero no estás soñando-dijo Bella sonriendo con malicia- y si tratas de mover los brazos te vas a dar cuenta de que no te vas a poder mover levante la vista hacia mis brazos y me di cuenta de que estaban atrapados a los postes de la cama con unas esposas negras

-Pero qué demonios…- mi maldición quedo suspendida en el aire mientras escuche un tintineo de llaves levante la vista y me di cuenta de que Bella tenía en sus manos unas pequeñas llavecitas fucsias

-Te voy a explicar cómo va a funcionar esto tu me vas a escuchar y te vas a callar la boca-yo la mire incrédulo- primero quiero decirte que eres el hombre más imbécil del mundo…

-Y por eso me viste la cara de estúpido con Black!-la interrumpí enojado y frustrado por no poder moverme sentí como caliente me rozaba la piel y yo sisee por el leve dolor, me quede impresionado al ver que Bella tenía un pequeño látigo negro

-No te he dicho que puedes hablar, si me vuelves a interrumpir te volveré a pegar, tantas veces como me dé la gana-amenazo

-Joder Bella te volviste loca?-sentí dos latigazos mas y gemí

-Entendiste?-pregunto mirándome yo trague

-Sí, está bien ahora habla-dije derrotado

-Jacob no me estaba pidiendo matrimonio pedazo de imbécil!-exclamo indignada

-A no! El te estaba preguntando del clima Bella!-Rezongue

-Cállate- ordeno dándome una vez más con el látigo- Jacob estaba ensayando porque estaba muy nervioso!-la mire sin creerle- hoy le iba a pedir a Nessi que se casara con él!-yo la mire atónito

-Que… que… el… y Nessi…-tartamudee mientras ella me miraba

-Recuerdas Nessi y Jacob eran novios-se burlo ella-Ahora ya lo entiendes gran tonto?

-Si bueno… yo… lo lamento-comencé apenado ella me miro alzando una ceja

-Oh cállate- me interrumpió se quito el abrigo y bajo el solo tenía una pequeña tanga de cuero junto con un sujetador a juego fucsia con negro, sus preciosos senos parecían que iban a saltar en cualquier momento

-Bella…-dije sin aliento por la excitación, toda mi sangre se fue a la parte baja de mi cuerpo

-Si Edward, te gusta?-ronroneo dándose una vuelta yo asentí excitado se coloco sobre mis caderas y comenzó a rozar su entrepierna con mi miembro muy hinchado

-Bella por favor quítame estas malditas esposas-gemí desesperado

-No bebe así es más divertido- me dio con el látigo en el pecho y yo jadee

-Y porque fue ese?-pregunte dócilmente

-Nene porque me gusta pegarte-me comenzó besando en el pecho y fue bajando me miro a los ojos y tomo mi bóxer con los dientes yo alce las caderas para ayudarla en su tarea luego lamio mi miembro de arriba abajo y yo no podía contener mis gemidos

-Bebe necesito tocarte-suplique, se incorporo y me miro se quito el sujetador y se toco sus pequeños y lindos pezones

-Quieres tocarme aquí _Eddi _en serio?- dijo inocentemente

-Los quiero en mi boca-ordene ella se coloco hacia delante de modo que yo pudiera lamer sus dulces pezones los lamí y los chupe mientras la miraba a los ojos y elle soltaba pequeños ruiditos de satisfacción- Bella suéltame-mi voz sonó demandante y sin más tomo las llavecitas fucsia y me soltó la tome de las caderas y nos voltee quedando ella de espaldas a la cama bese sus senos y metí la mano bajo sus braguitas y toque su clítoris en círculos ella gimió y se retorció debajo de mi

-Edward por favor-grito desesperada, rápidamente le quite la tanga ella enredo sus piernas en torno a mi cintura y entre en ella, nada se comparaba a este momento joder, esta mujer era demasiado estrecha entre y Salí de ella como si mi vida se fuera en ello, la sentí apretarse a mí y fue suficiente para los que gritamos en éxtasis la atraje hacia mí y bese sus cabellos

-Eres una mujer maravillosa-dije con la respiración aun un poco entrecortada

-Lo sé, y por eso dormirás en el sofá o en otra habitación- yo me reí y ella me miro con la cara muy seria

-Estás hablando en serio?- pregunte sorprendido

-Claro que si levántate vamos… vamos…- me empujo y yo me levante- toma mi almohada para que te acuerdes de mí-me lanzo su almohada y yo la mire como si estuviese loca

-Pero porque?-la mire totalmente confundido

-Desconfiaste de mí y me dejaste como una estúpida sin dejar que te explicara- se enfurruño y me miro con mala cara- ahora vete a la otra habitación y piensa en una manera espectacular y ostentosa de pedirme disculpas- me miro con determinación yo bufe tome mis bóxer y Salí del cuarto como perro regañado… _Joder quien entiende a las mujeres_ pensé cerrando la puerta

**Y entonces que les pareció? No aman a Bella? Jajaja yo me divertí demasiado escribiéndolo… que les pareció el EPOV? Ya llegamos a 100! Que les parece 125 al menos? Bueno chicas subiré pronto el cap que viene ya lo tengo casi listo…**

**Las portadas de mis historias están en mi perfil, al igual que mi correo por si quieren preguntarme algo **

**Gracias por sus opiniones, Las tomare en cuenta aunque cuando se den cuenta del desenlace de esta historia se van a quedar o.O porque nadie se lo espera **

**Besos**

**Mati**


	12. Sorpresa!

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

*****NOS LEEMOS ABAJO es importante… *****

**Cap. 12 Sorpresa!**

-Joder Nessi es que llevo una semana en este plan y Edward no hace nada que valga la pena y por Dios! Sabes lo que es una semana sin sexo…-Nessi me miro horrorizada- cada vez que veo al pobre hombre me provoca montarme encima de él y…

-Bella te estás poniendo muy grafica –me interrumpió Nessi divertida

-Pues grafica me quiero poner con el-murmure enfurruñada

-Ya, tranquila es mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra que tienes una mañana muy agitada y un almuerzo con unos clientes-me informo profesionalmente

-Ok ok, tengo entendido de que el almuerzo de negocios será en una de las salas de juntas, el servicio de catering está listo?-pregunte desanimada

-Si todo listo!, animo jefa todo va a salir bien- se burlo Nessi yo la mire feo por eso de _jefa _se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina, pase toda la mañana haciendo contratos, firmando papeles y organizando balances, a la hora del almuerzo me pare de mi silla con mi portafolio y antes de salir de la oficina escuche algo del otro lado de la puerta en el cubículo de Ángela…

_-Ya te vas a comer?_-pregunto una voz masculina

_-Sí, porque?_-respondió tímidamente Ángela

-_Porque quería que almorzaras conmigo_-se hizo un silencio y escuche como si se estuvieran besando-_y un poco más tarde podríamos pasar buscando ropa por tu casa y te vienes a dormir a la mía-_se hizo otro silencio y yo reí en voz muy baja

-_Bien_- jadeo Ángela- _en un rato salgo _

-_Te estaré esperando_-se escucho como se cerró la puerta y Ángela suspiraba

-Ehhh picarona así que vas a tener una noche movidita hoy-pique saliendo, Ángela dio respingo y yo reí de su cara

-Joder no te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas-murmuro avergonzada yo la mire sorprendida y ella se dio cuenta de cómo me había hablado y me miro asustada, yo me eche a reír

-Así me gusta gatita Grrr saca tus garras- dije divertida, Ángela me miro y se puso a refunfuñar

-No tienes que irte a la sala de juntas? Nessi ya te está esperando-casi que me corrió de la oficina mientras yo reía

-Ya me voy! Pero por favor espera hasta que salgas del trabajo en la tarde para hacer cositas con Ben-escuche un leve fuera y me fui a la sala de juntas

-Los inversores acaban de llegar voy a recibirlos en el ascensor- dijo Nessi en cuanto llegue a la sala, asentí y ella se fue en camino a los ascensores, todo estaba organizado y listo

-Buenas Tardes-me saludo una linda mujer morena más o menos de mi edad-soy Emily Nikopolidis y el es mi esposo Sam Nikopolidis y su hermano Jared-nos presentamos y ese tal Jared no dejaba de mirarme de una manera totalmente embobada

-Buenas Tardes, soy Isabella Swan soy la Vicepresidente-nos sentamos en la mesa junto con Nessi

-Puedes tutearnos-intervino Sam

-Ustedes pueden llamarme Bella- comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades y enseguida vinieron las personas del catering a servirnos

-Así que griegos no?-pregunte intrigada

-Sí, atenienses pero nuestra madre era americana así que por eso tenemos nombres americanos-me explico Sam

-Interesante-dije con sinceridad- siempre he querido ir a su país, de seguro algún día iré

-Bueno podrías ir a nuestra isla algún día-me sugirió Jared mirándome descaradamente- yo podría ser tu guía de seguro la experiencia te resultara _gratificante_- Nessi tocio intentando esconder su risa y Sam y Emily miraron mal a Jared que sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-Ehh Gracias por tu oferta-me aclare la garganta-mejor pasemos a los negocios- hablamos durante unos momentos de negocios y Jared no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacerme algún comentario con doble sentido, a lo que yo lo ignoraba, Sam me pidió ver unos balances de otro proyecto para hacer otros negocios

-Bella, Edward estaba trabajando en esos balances yo misma se los lleve-comenzó Nessi – voy a buscarlos en su oficina regreso en un momento-seguí hablando con ellos

-Entonces Bella-Jared me miro-te irás algunos días conmigo de vacaciones,_pethi mou?_

-Si en esas vacaciones está incluido su novio por supuesto que acepta ir-interrumpió Edward entrando en la sala de juntas- hola cielo, te extrañe- me dio un rápido beso en la boca y yo por la impresión no podía decir nada

-Usted quién es?-espeto Jared a la defensiva

-Soy Edward Cullen y por ahora comparto la Vicepresidencia con mi hermosa novia-dijo con voz de inocencia Jared puso mala cara y vi a Sam, Emily y Nessi intentando esconder su risa

-Bebe para que viniste?-murmure un poco hipócrita, aunque secretamente estaba agradecida porque Jared ya me estaba empezando a molestar

-Es que quería explicar los balances yo mismo-se encogió de hombros-buenos vamos a comenzar con…-Edward duro un rato explicando los balances y por fin firmamos los papeles, cuando estábamos recogiendo y Sam y Emily habían salido junto a Nessi, Jared se giro hacia mi

-Entonces están casados o comprometidos?-me pregunto directamente

-No, solo somos novios-murmure, Jared sonrió maliciosamente

-En realidad Jared somos pareja, _vivimos juntos_-remarco Edward, la sonrisa de Jared decayó bastante y casi me reí

-Eso no significa nada Cullen-me miro- no tengas tanta confianza porque te aseguro de que me veras más seguido- salió de la sala de juntas dejándome atónita

-Ese tipo está loco-murmure impresionada

-Ni que lo digas, no puedo creer que piense que es mejor que yo-dijo Edward como si fuese obvio- yo le podría ganar mil veces…

-Oh si es que yo soy un premio que se gana muy fácil-lo fulmine con la mirada y él se rio divertido

-Nena ahora que estamos aquí tú y yo… ya sabes-me guiño un ojo mientras se acercaba por detrás y me abrazaba, lamio el lóbulo de mi oído y yo sentía que me volvía loca, me tomo de la cintura y sentí su GRAN erección- se que te gusta que lo hagamos en la sala de juntas-me dejo cara a cara con él y me acaricio el trasero, yo gemí, metió las manos bajo mi falda y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, en eso sentí que alguien abría la puerta y soltaba un grito ahogado masculino… _masculino?_

-Por favor dime que es Nessi-susurre con la respiración agitada vi la cara de Edward que estaba pálida y lentamente me voltee para ver a Charlie mirándonos rojo como un tomate

-Yo… no… solo… quería saber… como había ido… yo… bueno… me voy-tartamudeo Charlie atropelladamente, cerró la puerta sentí mi cara caliente

-Creo que nunca te he visto con la cara tan roja-murmuro Edward avergonzado igualmente rojo

-Ni yo a ti- suspire y me aleje de el- aun sigo enojada contigo-di media vuelta y Salí de la sala de juntas directamente a mi oficina

-Que paso con Charlie, acabo de ver que salió como alma que lleva el diablo?-me pregunto Nessi

-Solo te diré que tiene que ver con Edward-suspire y Nessi no pudo ocultar una risita

-Pobre Charlie, eso definitivamente es algo que un padre no quiere ver-Rio descaradamente y yo gruñí

-Me siento mal, me duele la cabeza y estoy algo irritada-suspire- por favor dile a Alice y Rosalie que si se pueden reunir conmigo en una hora a tomar café-entre a mi oficina y firme unos cuantos papeles de mala gana

-Que en una hora, en el Starbucks de enfrente-se asomo Nessi por la puerta- me voy porque estas gruñona, pobre Alice y Rose-yo gruñí y ella salió riendo, faltaba 5 minutos para ver a Ali y Rose y baje en el ascensor y cruce tranquilamente la calle

-Hola cariño-Saludo Alice con energía, le di un abrazo- Nessi dijo que estabas algo estresada que pasa?

-Esperemos que venga Rose y les cuento bien, el problema con Edward me tiene mal hasta mi salud a decaído un poco-suspire-últimamente suspiro tanto que hasta yo me aburro

-Pero por lo que tengo entendido Edward ha hecho varias cosas para ganarse tu perdón, porque demonios no lo has perdonado?-Alice me miro confundida y yo me irrite un poco mas

-Aun no me parece suficiente las cosas que ha hecho-admití tercamente

-Bella, cenas, joyas, besos, desayuno en la cama preparado por el, suficientes flores para el resto de tu vida y mil disculpas…-la chica alzo las manos al cielo-que mas quieres Isabella!

-No se-susurre con un puchero

-No sabes qué?-pregunto Rosalie llegando a la mesa donde estaban ellas, Bella se levanto a saludarla, y en eso se fijo en una cabellera cobriza al otro lado de la calle, Edward sostenía a una hermosa morena de la cintura abrazándola y alzándola del suelo mientras ambos reían, al bajarla ella le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla y juro que mi tensión bajo por completo de la rabia

-Bella estas color purpura-murmuro Alice preocupada ellas dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando y vieron a Edward

-Cariño puedo explicarte…- comenzó Rosalie

-Vas explicarme que como no lo perdone rápido me busco remplazo?-hable a penas en un hilo de voz- vas a explicarme que es demasiado decente como para pedirme que me vaya de su casa?-clave la mirada en Edward y en ese momento el volteo directamente hacia mi, cuando vio su expresión apenada sintió que se enojaba aun mas- creo que nunca he estado mas enojada en mi vida-masculle y en ese momento todo se volvió negro

-Bella cielo estas bien?-había un olor muy fuerte que me despertó, frente a mí un Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Mi reemplazo frente a mi-Puedes oírme? Te sientes bien?-pregunto Edward preocupado

-Si-susurre apenas audible- no te preocupes, vete con tu novia, que ya me las arreglo yo con mis cuñadas-dije espabilándome

-Bella ella es….-comenzó a explicarme pero yo no lo deje hablar

-No quiero tus explicaciones, ya lo entendí todo-interrumpí obstinadamente

-Lo que Edward quiere decir es que soy hija de Eleazar, soy mayor que él, soy la hija de su primer matrimonio querida soy Kate, su prima-dijo la morena visiblemente divertida

-Yo Mmmm… ahora te recuerdo, es solo que tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía-me puse roja al instante- es un placer verte, Edward me siento un poco mareada me puedes llevar a casa?- pregunte intentando irme lo más rápido posible a pasar mi vergüenza

-De hecho el chofer de tu padre nos está esperando afuera-me cargo como si fuese una pluma y el chofer nos estaba esperando con la puerta abierta-Es que entre en pánico cuando te desmayaste así que pensé que necesitaríamos un hospital…

-Nada de hospitales, me desmayo cuando me enojo mucho me ha pasado otras veces, aunque no me pasaba desde que tenía 12 años-recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos aun no me sentía al 100% de mis facultades

-Y que paso para que te enojaras tanto?-la curiosidad en su rostro era palpable

-Bueno, cuando pequeña era una gran coleccionista de muñecas, todos los meses me regalaban una muñeca de colección- vi que Edward me miro de repente un poco preocupado- estoy bien… bueno había una en especial, mi preferida, la muñeca que comenzó mi colección, y la adoraba, un día pelee con Emmet…

-Uh, esto se empieza a escuchar mal-murmuro por lo bajo

-Teníamos un perro, era tan lindo y grande-mi expresión se oscureció al recordar lo que paso- el punto es que cuando me levante al otro día, el perro estaba tranquilamente comiendo mi muñeca y Emmet riéndose hasta más no poder, nunca volví a coleccionar y tampoco le tengo un gran aprecio a los perros

-Y por supuesto te vengaste de Emmet….-yo me reí y recordé

-Oh por supuesto que sí, de hecho mis padres estuvieron tan ofendidos como yo así que me dejaron escoger el castigo- me encogí de hombros- después de que el servicio hacia la comida Emmet tenía que lavar todos los trastes, y además tenía que lavar los calcetines y calzoncillos de Jasper después de las practicas de futbol, a mano durante un mes…

-Cielo eres una mente maquiavélica-bromeo

-Ya me lo han dicho- con la charla no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a casa, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y Edward volvió a tomarme en brazos-Hey! Estoy bien ya puedo caminar-Edward negó y siguió conmigo subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación me recostó en la cama con mucho cuidado y se acostó a mi lado con una sonrisita-suéltalo Edward….

-Vez que es fácil desconfiar de algunas situaciones?-me pregunto dejándome con la guardia baja

-Yo…eh…bueno…-tartamudee torpemente sin saber que decir

-Yo lo olvido, si tú olvidas lo del otro día-alargo la mano hacia mí y yo negué el bufo

-No estoy diciendo que no, de hecho estoy de acuerdo, es solo que no me gusta el apretón de manos, que tal un beso para cerrar el trato?-Edward sonrió y me atrajo hacia él, me beso, de esa manera tierna y entregada como solo él me podría besar, mis sentidos quedaron inútiles al sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos…

-Edward, hazme el amor-suplique, el miro con duda y yo me lance a acariciarlo y besarlo, hicimos el amor como nunca, suave, pausado, tan normal, pero tan satisfactoriamente que sentí que en mi corazón se formaba una linda sensación de calor, mire como Edward dormía en mis brazos y en eso sonó mi maldito móvil me levante de la cama con mucho cuidado y fui hacia mi cartera…

-Diga-atendí rápidamente

-_Bella? Habla el doctor Fletcher_-contesto

-Hola Fred! Que tal todo? A que se debe tu llamada?-dije animadamente

-_Bueno la verdad llevo más de un mes tratando de comunicarme contigo, pero me imagino que como estas en Inglaterra cambiaste de número…_-su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa

-Pasa algo?-pregunte consternada

-_Veras tuve que pedirle a mi secretaria que se pusiera en contacto con una amiga de Renesmee, y ella a la vez me facilito su número, y ella el tuyo…_

-Que pasa Fred?-estaba perdiendo la paciencia

_-Has visto otro ginecólogo en tu país a parte de mi?-_pregunto con esperanza

-No, eso que tiene que ver?-fruncí el ceño y estaba comenzando a preguntarme si este tipo no estaba loco

-_Bella esto es muy delicado_-volví a preocuparme al escuchar su tono de voz- _hace poco más de un que tu método anticonceptivo dejo de funcionar, trate de comunicarme contigo para decirte que lo tenias que cambiar pero me costó un poco…_-Sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban así que me senté-_Bella estas bien?-_mire el teléfono y sin pensármelo dos veces colgué…

**Sé que me tarde mucho por lo que les voy a hacer una ****Propuesta Importante**** para compensarlas… envíen sus review alguna pregunta o teoría que crean que va a pasar, le responderé y enviare un adelanto de acuerdo a cuan acertadas estén…**

**Bueno me imagino que ya saben por dónde va la cosa, sin embargo, faltan muchas cosas que Bella no se imaginaba para las que no les quedo claro, Alice y Jasper ya se casaron, en el transcurso del tiempo coloque la boda de Emmet y Rose porque era conveniente … YA TERMINE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… Estos capítulos estarán llenos de dudas para ella, creo que serán unos 4 cap mas y ya… así que pronto terminare esta historia =(**

**REVIEWS….**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	13. Oportunidades

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

*****NOS LEEMOS ABAJO *****

**Cap. 13 Oportunidades **

-Dios-susurre para mi… necesitaba hacer algo… y si estaba embarazada de Edward? Que iba a hacer… necesitaba hablar con alguien Rosalie? No… Tanya…? No… ellas eran familia de Edward iban a querer que se lo dijera de inmediato… mejor Alice… me coloque la camisa de Edward que estaba en el suelo y salí del cuarto, marque rápidamente rogando que Alice respondiera rápido

-_Alice Swan_-respondió al tercer tono

-Alice soy Bella-dije nerviosamente

-_Hola Bella, estas bien? Me quede muy preocupada por ti…_

-De hecho todo estaba bien hasta hace unos instantes…-murmure preocupada

-_Que paso? Estas delicada de salud? no importa que este embarazada puedes decirme lo que sea_ Bella-hablo atropelladamente

-Ese es precisamente el problema…-dije mas para mí que para ella

-_Dios que tienes? Dime pronto o moriré de preocupación_-me recosté contra la pared y me deje caer en el piso

-Creo que estoy embarazada…-solté sin más se oyó un silencio en la línea y luego un gritito de alegría

-_Pues felicidades, estoy tan contenta por ustedes…_-felicito Alice emocionada

-Ese es el problema Ali, yo tenía un plan trazado sabes? Primero iba a cazar a Edward hasta que estuviera enamorado de mi y luego el matrimonio… -sentí las lagrimas en mis mejillas-es que a penas tengo unos días de atraso y casi estoy 100% segura de mi embarazo porque soy regular y lo hicimos como conejos cuando estaba ovulando-solloce un poco mas y me sentí un poco desganada

-_Bella... no estarás pensando en…-_susurro Alice escandalizada

-Oh no, ni lo menciones, no tengo mucha experiencia con los niños pero sé que amare a este bebe más que a mi propia vida-asegure con total convicción

-_Entonces que es lo que te preocupa? Porque aunque creo que Edward se lo tomara como algo inesperado, de seguro querrá casarte contigo y hacerse cargo del bebe_-eso ya lo sabía…

-Ese es el problema, quiero estar segura de que Edward me quiere por mi misma y no por mi bebe quiero que ame a Bella Swan, no a la madre de su hijo, quiero un amor como el de mis padres como el tuyo o el de Rose quiero escuchar a Edward diciendo que me ama todos y cada uno de los días-explique acaloradamente mientras lloraba un poco mas

-_Cielo, eso es tan tierno… estoy segura de que Edward te quiere tal vez no lo ha dicho por qué no lo cree necesario o porque cree que tú no estás preparada_-me consoló

-Pero estoy preparada!-exclame- pero él no me dice nada y tengo que estar segura… no se qué hacer…

-_Hagamos_ _lo siguiente, emociónate tendrás un pedacito de Edward y tuyo! Mañana mismo iremos a ver a mi ginecólogo-_me apaciguo- _trata a Edward como si todo estuviese normal, y luego hablamos respecto a lo que quieres hacer esta bien?-_yo asentí como si pudiese verme

-Gracias Ali, nunca olvidare esto, gracias de verdad-agradecí de todo corazón

-_Tranquila corazón mañana nos vemos no le diré nada a nadie tu secreto está a salvo conmigo_-soltó una risita y luego colgó, suspire y luego me toque el vientre, no notaba nada inusual en mi excepto que mis senos se estaban hinchando y yo estaba un poco mas exuberante, mi humor irascible, pero pensé que era un síntoma premenstrual…

-Hola bebe, soy tu mama…-se sentía tan bien decirlo, era una parte de Edward y mía… era _nuestro_ y lo amaba más que nada al igual que a su padre… lo amaba… Amo a Edward Cullen… -lo amo con todo mí ser… sabes bebe? Tu eres a la primera persona que le digo que Amo a tu padre porque ni siquiera me lo había admitido-susurre, de pronto me sentí muy feliz, sabía que pasara lo que pasara ahora siempre iba a tener alguien a quien amar, a mi hermoso bebe…

-Bella-llamo Edward desde la habitación, me pare rápidamente a la vez que me maree un poco-estas bien?-pregunto preocupado a la vez que me tomaba en sus brazos

-Solo me maree un poco-aclare para que no se preocupara

-No me gusta que estés así Bella-me acaricio la mejilla y sentí que me derretía

-Pronto se me pasara-_en nueve meses_ pensé

-Mañana iremos a ver al médico-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Iré mañana con Alice se quedo muy preocupada-replique rápidamente

-Bueno yo también estoy muy preocupado, así que mañana a penas salgas me avisas que tienes-me beso suavemente y nos acostamos en la cama todo fue tan mágico… hasta que mi estomago rugió…

-Ups creo que tengo hambre-me lamente riendo junto a Edward

-Hora de comer, quédate aquí, que te apetece?-se levanto de la cama y me miro expectante

-Quiero… lo que sea, pero de postre quiero una tarta de uva-Edward me miro como si estuviese loca

-Una tarta de uva? Mmmm bueno pensé que no te gustaba mucho la uva… pero veré si la puedo conseguir-salió de la habitación tirándome un beso pero un poco confundido bebe _no te podías antojar de algo más normal como un helado de chocolate?_ Pensé

-Ya sabes cariño, me avisas, y tomate todo el día libre-me regaño Edward como si fuese mi padre

-Si no tengo nada complicado voy a ir a trabajar-dije tercamente

-Está bien Cariño, que voy a hacer contigo!-suspiro y él se llevo su coche y yo me fui con el chofer a buscar a Alice, hoy tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note, cuando nos habíamos estacionado

-Hola Bella!-exclamo Alice dándome un fuerte abrazo

-Hola Ali, estoy un poco nerviosa-admití

-Tonta eso es normal pero ya verás cómo vas a saltar de alegría cuando estés segura y sientas eso-dijo Alice poniéndome la mano sobre su abultada barriga donde el bebe se estaba moviendo

-Oh Alice es tan maravilloso, cuando sienta a mi bebe así…-no supe que decir me quede sin palabras imaginándome a ese pequeñín que crecía en mi, estuvimos todo el camino en un silencio cómodo, pensaba en cómo iba a ser mi bebe si con mi cabello, o los ojos de Edward o….

-Bella-grito Alice a mi lado

-Lo siento estaba pensando-dije avergonzada, al parecer tenia rato llamándome

-Ok piensa todo lo que quieras pero entremos a la consulta porque se nos va a hacer tarde-yo asentí y esperamos en una pequeña sala

-Isabella Swan, el doctor Smith la espera-anuncio amablemente la secretaria entramos en la consulta, y una enfermera me dijo lo que tenía que hacer

-Muy bien Isabella, cuando fue tu último periodo?-me pregunto el médico

-Hace un mes más o menos- respondí nerviosamente

-Vamos a hacer una ecografía y si no estamos seguros, haremos la prueba de sangre-me explico mientras ponía un poco de gel en mi vientre y ponía el aparato a funcionar, vi figuras borrosas y observe como el médico fruncía el seño

-Está todo bien?-estaba muy nerviosa y el médico no me decía nada

-Te tengo 3 noticias Isabella-sonrió el doctor

-Por supuesto que estas embarazada- Alice y yo soltamos un gritito de alegría- pero no es de pocas semanas si que tienes unas 7 semanas de embarazo-me aclaro

-Pero cómo es posible?-murmure pensando que era algo malo

-Algunas mujeres tienen una breve menstruación al quedar embarazadas, sobre todo las primerizas-dijo riendo por mi nerviosismo

-Y cuál es la tercera noticia?-apuro Alice impaciente

-Que no hay un bebe-las dos lo miramos confundidas- son dos bebes…-me quede casi en shock cuando me dijo eso

-Oh Dios mío! Edward sí que tiene puntería!-exclamo Alice, eso me hizo salir de mi adormecimiento y comencé a reír junto al doctor, me dio algunas fotos, indicaciones y medicamentos que debía tomar hasta que lo viera el próximo mes

-No lo puedo creer Alice! Dos bebes en más o menos 6 meses-dije sin creérmelo

-Si bueno, tu vida cambia de un día para otro-canturreo Alice dando saltitos en el asiento

-Voy a ir a la empresa, necesito aclarar lo que voy a hacer-aunque estaba confundida, no podía quitar la sonrisa boba de mi cara, estaba tan feliz que pensé que iba a explotar de felicidad

-Está bien, pero en la tarde nos estamos llamando-se despidió de mi en cuanto estuvimos en las oficinas, y subí con una sonrisa saludando a todo el mundo y en cuanto llegue a la oficina abrace a Ángela y a Nessi, ellas me miraron confundidas, pero yo no le di importancia y entre en la oficina, me puse a trabajar y al rato sentí que se abría la puerta y no le preste mucha atención

-Isabella Swan!-exclamo un Edward enojado desde la puerta yo salte del susto y me levante inmediatamente a lo que me maree-lo siento- Edward me sostuvo- en serio no fue mi intención asustarte, es que estaba muy preocupado porque no me avisabas nada-me abrazo y me sentó sobre sus piernas me dio muchos besos- está todo bien?

-Si cariño, solo tengo que comer un poco más y mejor, tomarme unas vitaminas y cosas que me mando el médico-asegure rápidamente

-Me voy a asegurar de que cumplas todo al pie de la letra-me beso tiernamente y yo lo abrace fuerte

-Te a…-me corte en seguida al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo

-Que ibas a decir bella?-me dijo Edward extrañado

-Que te admiro tanto por soportarme-corregí- no lo quería admitir

-Es todo un placer-me arrullo un rato mas y entre mimos y caricias se fue, me quede con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa hasta que escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta

-Bella-me llamo Ángela- hay un problema algo grave

-Qué pasa?

-El jefe de departamento no puede ir a las Vegas a cerrar el contrato, tiene una enfermedad bacteriana en el estomago, se supone que Ben tenía que ir solo a las cuestiones administrativas, el no sabe mucho de cómo cerrar un contrato que haremos?-me informo nerviosa

-Para cuando se tiene que cerrar el contrato?-dije angustiada

-El vuelo salía mañana al medio día para regresar dentro de una semana-_este puede ser la solución a mi problema_ pensé, tenía que apresurar las cosas antes de que se me notara el embarazo así que esta era una oportunidad imperdible

-Tú y Nessi tienen algo que hacer esta semana?-pregunte cuando vi a Nessi asomándose por la puerta

-Yo tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la boda-suspiro apenada

-Yo estoy disponible-dijo Ángela alegremente

-Pues no se diga mas, Ángela, tu y yo nos vamos a las vegas-se rieron y yo las acompañe- Nessi reserva todo lo que haga falta, Ángela dame los documentos para ponerme al tanto- antes de que salieran recordé algo- por favor les quiero pedir que no le digan a nadie que me voy mañana, mucho menos a Edward-las dos asintieron con curiosidad pero no dijeron nada, marque rápidamente el numero de Alice

-Ali ya sé lo que quiero hacer…

POVE

-Hola Nessi-salude, al ver que entraba en mi oficina

-Que tal Edward?-literalmente se desparramo en una de mis sillas

-Estaba por llamar a Bella para ver si quería que almorzara con ella en casa-me acomode y justo cuando iba a tomar el teléfono ella me hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu…

-Porque?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Bella no se quedo en casa de reposo, se fue a las vegas en un viaje de negocios y me pidió que te diera eso-tiro un sobre blanco sobre mi escritorio y salió apresuradamente… La abrí y enseguida note la letra de Bella

_Mi Sexy Edward_

_Te escribo esta carta de la manera tradicional porque es la única forma de que mi verdadero yo, quede plasmada en ella, solo quería decirte que todo el tiempo que he estado junto a ti ha sido perfecto, he descubierto cosas con las que jamás soñé, se que eres un hombre con el que me atreví a soñar y también se que a mis ojos eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, tal vez tengas tus mañas o tu arrogancia, pero sabes? Eres perfecto y no para cualquiera si no que eres perfecto para mi, Isabella Swan… Mi mayor descubrimiento Edward es que Te Amo, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el corazón… _

_No sé si sientes lo mismo y ese es el problema, es insoportable no saberlo, quiero que pienses, y por favor no tengas contemplaciones, sean cual sean tus sentimientos lo aceptare, y los superare, recuerda que soy una mujer fuerte, así que si no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé, y quedara todo en una sana amistad…_

_Decidí irme unos días, porque necesito despejar mi mente para prepararme para tu respuesta, al regresar dime si estás preparado o no para amarme… te voy a extrañar mucho Edward Cullen… _

_Con Amor_

_Bella… _

-Isabella Swan… me amas?-pregunte al aire…

**Hola Chicas! Que les pareció?, Aww a mi me encanto escribirlo, y claro que Bella estaba embarazada, Les tengo próximo ya casi lo tengo terminado, espero que les haya gustado, REVIEWS SI? =( cualquier pregunta que quieran se las responderé ;-) por cierto tengo planeado un próximo proyecto espero que me apoyen, cuando termine este fic les digo el Summary nos leemos!**

**Besos **

**Mati**


	14. Las Vegas Nena!

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

*****NOS LEEMOS ABAJO *****

**Cap. 14 Las Vegas Nena! **

-Bella porque se supone que solo hay dos suit registradas?-pregunto Ángela en cuanto llegamos al hotel

-Es que ustedes son demasiado decentes-replique como si fuese lo más normal del mundo Ben y Ángela me miraron sin entender

-No entiendo Bella, dormiremos juntas?-yo rodé los ojos por su pregunta

-Ustedes creen que si yo hubiera venido con Edward de negocios a las Vegas, me hubiese quedado en otra habitación…-mire de uno a otro- o me fuese acurrucado en su cama?-Los dos se pusieron colorados y Ángela rápidamente fue a recepción para pedir que les avisaran a la mañana siguiente cuando llegaran las personas con las que íbamos a hacer negocios

-Srta Swan?-me llamo Ben yo lo mire- Gracias- y se puso aun mas rojo

-Tranquilo, no harán nada que yo no haya hecho-reí al ver su cara y Ángela llego, subimos a nuestras suit y a penas el botones se hubo ido me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida toda la noche, escuche un insistente llamado en la puerta, me levante de mala gana y me di cuenta de que era Ángela

-Bella, ya llegaron, me han dicho que te dijera que también que vino alguien inesperado que apenas se entero que venias, vino solamente… por ti?-se pregunto confundida

-No entiendo nada, pero no importa, ya veremos solo son negocios, si esto se resuelve rápido en unos 3 días tendremos todo listo y podremos relajarnos-me burle, ella se indigno de broma y luego reímos

-Que te parece si desayunas y nos vemos en el lobby antes de almorzar…? Para hacer algo…-me pregunto

-Qué tal si vamos de compras?-ella asintió, desayune, me arregle un poco con un vestidos de botones y luego salimos del hotel en la limosina, hicimos escala en algunas tiendas hasta que algo llamo mi atención-Ángela ese es el vestido de mis sueños-susurre anonadada mientras el vestido daba vueltas en un maniquí… era de color marfil y seda de la más fina, tenia hombros sueltos y un corte hermoso, el escote del pecho era pronunciado pero no vulgar y la espalda era descubierta, se ceñía a la cintura y era ligeramente acampanado… simplemente precioso- lo compro…

-Bella pero es un vestido de novia!-exclamo Ángela

-Lo sé, y no me importa si me caso mañana o en mil años se que quiero ese vestido-dije decidida entrando

-Buenas tardes señorita en que le puedo ayudar-Saludo una dependienta amablemente

-Quiero ese vestido…-señale el vestido del maniquí

-Tenemos una gran variedad de vestidos de novias-comenzó la dependienta mirando hacia un montón de vestidos

-Pero quiero ese…-murmure algo irritada

-Ese vestido es de un diseñador exclusivo y único en el mundo, de la mejor tela…-me miro nerviosamente

-Y a dónde quiere llegar?-pregunte divertida

-Bueno es algo costoso…-suspiro

-Cuál es el precio?-ella me miro con un poco de miedo

-14000$-susurro, Ángela a mi lado soltó un grito ahogado

-Me lo llevo- salte emocionada la dependienta me miro sorprendida y yo le sonreí

-Pero Bella al menos pruébatelo!-me regaño Ángela

-Sé que me va a quedar perfecto, pero si insistes-refunfuñe, la mujer corrió a cerrar la cortina y quitar el vestido del maniquí mientras otras colocaban otro maniquí con otro vestido, me fui a los cambiadores me sentí como la seda se adhería a mi cuerpo, me lo ajuste en los lugares apropiados y salí del probador-Que tal?-me di una vuelta y escuche el grito de Ángela

-Oh Dios mío es perfecto-Exclamo Ángela emocionada

-Te lo dije!-me burle arrogantemente pero cuando me mire en el espejo me quede sin respiración el vestido me hacia lucir como una verdadera novia esbelta y natural…

-Se lo tiene que llevar!-dijo la dependienta alegremente

-Y eso hare-murmure mientras me metía de nuevo en el vestidor y me quitaba el vestido, me lo envolvieron en una hermosa bolsa y lo colocaron en una caja, Ángela a mi lado suspiro-Te prometo que cuando te cases yo te regalare tu vestido, y podrás escoger el que quieras-Ella se ruborizo

-Soy tan obvia?-miro hacia otro lado apenada

-Todas las mujeres merecemos el vestido de nuestros sueños-la abrace y ella me correspondió- creo que es hora de que volvamos al hotel y le muestres esa linda lencería francesa que compramos a Ben-Le guiñe un ojo y ella rio nos fuimos al hotel, al entrar en mi habitación había un gran ramo de flores rojas con naranja y amarillo que no me gustaron nada…

_Flores para una flor más, te dije que me verías más seguido, nos vemos en la cena, Jared _

-Que mensaje más torpe-me burle, supe que este imbécil me iba a dar un dolor de cabeza, saque el vestido de la caja y lo coloque encima del sillón con la bolsa aun puesta, mi estomago gruño y luego escuche como tocaban la puerta _a Ángela se le ha olvidado algo_ pensé…

-Hola-no me dio tiempo de reaccionar a su saludo porque Edward me cargo y me beso en los labios, no me importaba nada más, ni el plan que tenia, ni el hambre, nada… solo me importaban los labios de Edward sobre los míos me cargo hasta la habitación y me recostó en la cama aun besándome, sus labios descendieron por mi cuello, y todos los botones de mi vestido saltaron cuando Edward los arranco sin piedad-bonita lencería-gimió Edward al tiempo que besaba mis sensibles pezones por encima del sujetador, los chupo levemente y mi mente se desconecto por completo y le dio paso al placer…

-Edward más!-exigí al tiempo que le quitaba el polo que traía puesto, desabroche sus pantalones y los baje con mis pies mientras lo besaba salvajemente, en un momento mi brasier y mis braguitas estaban en el piso y Edward lamiendo de arriba abajo mi clítoris hinchado, cuando estaba a punto de explotar levanto su cara y me penetro de una sola estocada

-Te prometo que la próxima será más lenta, es que te necesito-murmuro sin aliento mientras entraba una y otra vez en mi, cada vez con más fuerza, yo gritaba de placer no aguante mucho y tuve el éxtasis más potente de toda mi vida junto a Edward, se acomodo junto a mí y me abrazo

-Me encanta que estés aquí-dije bajito

-Sabes que no tenias que venir a la Vegas? Yo cerré el trato en la mañana porque estaba enterado del problema, sin embargo Jared te hizo creer que nada se había resuelto en cuanto se entero que ibas a viajar tú-explico mientras pasaba un mechón de mi cabello por mis senos

-Edward tengo hambre-mi estomago se hizo presente y el rio

-Me encanta tu cuerpo, sobre todo porque has ganado un par de kilos-miro mis senos- y estas mas exuberante-succiono uno de mis pezones y mi estomago volvió a gruñir-Esta bien! Que quieres de almorzar-yo reí y Edward llamo unos minutos más tarde pidiendo, la puerta sonó y un botones trajo nuestro almuerzo y comí como nunca en mi vida, no debía olvidar que ahora estaba comiendo por tres

-Es que no desayune-mentí, cuando vi que Edward me miraba algo sorprendido por mi apetito, el se iba a sentar en el sofá cuando me di cuenta de que iba a arrugar mi vestido-Cuidado!-Edward miro hacia abajo y comenzó a husmear en la bolsa-ni se te ocurra ni siquiera tocar mi vestido de novia…-me tape la boca al ver lo que había hecho

-Vestido de novia?-pregunto confundido-te compraste un vestido de novia?

-Es que era el vestido más perfecto que he visto en toda mi vida y lo tuve que comprar por qué sabía que luego iba a llegar alguien con suficiente dinero y se lo iba a llevar-me excuse atropelladamente

-Y cuanto costo?-dijo con curiosidad

-14000$-hable bajito

-Gastaste 14000$ en un vestido!-grito sorprendido luego su cara cambio de expresión

-Si-conteste riendo-porque esa cara?-Edward salió corriendo y yo me quede atónita, regreso en menos de 2 minutos y se arrodillo ante mi abrió la mano y había un precioso estuche en forma de flor el cual abrió, en el había un anillo con un solitario de diamante rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas y zafiros que brillaban armónicamente…

-Isabella Swan me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?...

-Estas lista?-me pregunto Ángela a punto de entrar pasillo de la capilla donde me encontraría con Edward yo asentí y suspire

-Oh Dios Mío estoy nerviosa no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-respire profundo y Ángela soltó una risita, en las vegas por supuesto conseguir una licencia de matrimonio era extremadamente fácil, y afortunadamente Edward había escogido una capilla hermosa y común donde nos casaríamos con una ceremonia sencilla y romántica, desde que había llegado para hacer el amor salvajemente conmigo no habíamos hablado mucho, luego de que yo le diera el sí, lo próximo que supe fue que estaba en la ducha sola y Edward haciendo un montón de llamadas, cuando salí Ángela estaba ahí junto a una maquilladora y una estilista y cuando me vi el espejo me veía simplemente exquisita…y aquí estoy a punto de casarme con el hombre a quien amo- Estoy lista-Ángela sonrió y entre, todo estaba decorado con flores camine sobre la hermosa alfombra mirando hacia al altar donde me esperaba Edward tan masculino y guapo vistiendo una hermoso traje de tres piezas, y una sonrisa sincera…

-Estas hermosa-me susurro en cuanto llegue al altar yo me sonroje y sentí un flash- no creerás que iba a dejar pasar este momento sin fotos cierto?- lo mire con todo el amor que sentía por dentro y el reverendo comenzó la ceremonia, sentí a Ángela llorando silenciosamente a mi lado, dijimos los votos tradicionales, y aunque puede que fuese a pensar que faltaban toda mi familia, sentí una sensación preciosa al saber que estaba compartiendo este momento solo con Edward, con _mi_ Edward, suspire de felicidad y firme el acta de matrimonio

-Por el poder que me concede la ley de los hombres y la de Dios, los declaro Marido y Mujer-comenzó el reverendo- puede besar a la novia- mire a Edward, el me tomo de la cintura y unió sus labios con los míos para darme un beso intenso y apasionado

-Mi esposa…-me dijo quedito mientras me abrazaba, salimos de la capilla todo amor y besos y nos fuimos directo al hotel a cenar, Ángela y Ben decidieron dejarnos festejando solos y se habían atrevido a ir al casino, en cuanto entramos al restauran del hotel nos dieron una mesa retirada y muy romántica, decorada con velas y flores blancas, había una botella de champagne carísima metida en una cubitera de hielo de cristal

-Pensaste en todo-exclame encantada el me sonrió, posamos para unas fotos mas y el fotógrafo se despidió alegremente y nos hizo saber que las fotos llegarían mañana a nuestra habitación…-Edward ese es Jared-susurro mientras miraba a la puerta y vi que buscaba a alguien frenéticamente

-Parece que busca a alguien-confirmo mis sospechas, de repente me acorde que no había cancelado mi cena con él, en cuanto me vio puso cara de confundido y se dirigió directamente a mi mesa

-Bella pero qué demonios haces vestida así?-pregunto confundido

-Que no vez imbécil se ha casado conmigo ahora es _MI_ esposa-Respondió Edward desafiante

-Pues…-me miro sin saber que decir y yo me irrite al saber que este imbécil estaba tras de mí-Felicidades yo os brindo la cena!-salto emocionado Jared, Edward me miro sin entender nada

-No, se supone que estabas tras mi esposa-gruño confundido

-Ok Bella es muy sexy y todo lo demás pero la verdad la estaba utilizando como excusa-se encogió de hombros

-Me puedes explicar de qué demonios estás hablando?-pregunte algo indignada

-La verdad es que soy Homosexual-anuncio como si fuese obvio

-Entonces porque te le insinuabas a Bella?-mascullo Edward

-Mi hermano ni lo acepta ni lo aceptara nunca, así que estoy haciendo negociaciones con el comprando la mitad de la empresa-comenzó haciendo gestos con las manos-cuando termine de comprar le diré que soy Gay y así no podrá hacer nada contra mi…

-La verdad es que estoy bastante impresionada-dije mirándolo

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, ahora diré que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti y que nada podrá llenar el vacío mi hermano lo entenderá y me dejara en paz hasta que compre mis acciones-explico Jared divertido… Edward y yo nos miramos y nos comenzamos a reír

-Eres todo un personaje-asegure con una sonrisa

-Muy bien los dejo tortolitos yo pago su cena, voy a ver qué pesco-nos guiño un ojo y se fue hasta la barra

-Eso fue raro…-susurro Edward mientras el mesero dejaba nuestras comida en la mesa, yo asentí mientras lo miraba embelesada, el entendió mi estado de ánimo, así que comimos rapidísimo y bebimos unas exquisitas copas de champagne brindando por nuestro futuro, en menos de lo que esperaba Edward me tenia apretujada en el ascensor besándome con una pasión abrazadora el ascensor se abrió Edward me tomo en brazos y no sé cómo demonios abrió la habitación lo cierto es que mi vestido ya había caído al suelo y Edward estaba contemplándome…-y pensar que una de las razones por las que me case contigo fue por el imbécil de Jared- soltó de repente me iba a abrazar pero de repente me di cuenta de algo…

-Edward te amo…-le confesé por primera vez- pero ya lo sabías… entonces porque no me has dicho que me amas?-pregunte asustada

-Bella, cielo creo que tenemos que hablar-me dijo frunciendo el ceño…. Sentí como me ponía pálida y todo se torno oscuro…

**Tatatan! A que no se lo esperaban! Sé que muchas querrán algo más romántico para su boda, pero la verdad Edward dejo KO a Bella por lo que ella solo decidió estar con él, tranquilos que luego abra mas romance! Yo también tengo corazoncito! Creo que les va a gustar lo que tiene que hablar Edward con Bella, en realidad es bastante divertido, espero que me dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció**

**Un Beso **

**Mati**


	15. Confesiones

**DEDICADO a todas aquellas personas que me han acompañado a lo largo de la historia Gracias por sus alertas y reviews… Y MUY ESPECIAL a aquellas que se han visto en la necesidad de borrar sus historias por los plagios =( es una lástima…**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

*****NOS LEEMOS ABAJO = ( PORFA *****

**Cap. 15 Confesiones**

-Alice te lo dijo-fue lo primero que pude decir en cuanto recupere la conciencia en brazos de Edward

-Estas bien Bebe?-pregunto cariñosamente

-Bebe nada! Responde-sisee en cuanto me acomode bien en la cama

-Decirme que? Tengo días que no hablo con Alice-enarco una ceja y me sentí mejor…

-Entonces fue Rosalie la que te conto mi plan-Edward puso una expresión indescifrable-sentías lastima por mi? Por eso te casaste conmigo? Por todas las cosas desesperada que hice?-el me miro con la cara desencajada- discúlpame, por favor, perdóname por atarte a mi…-las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas y Edward las seco tiernamente

-Bella bobita de que estás hablando?-me beso y yo le correspondí hipando un poco

-Desde el principio me gustaste Edward y no sabía qué hacer-comencé apenada- todo fue un plan, yo te quería para mí y obligue a Rose a que me ayudara a conquistarte de cualquier forma que se le ocurriera-eso no era técnicamente cierta pero no podía dejar mal a Rose, no era su culpa, comencé a llorar mas y Edward me abrazo

-A ver explícame ese plan-me consoló abrazándome

-Es que al principio te tenía que dejar con ganas, recuerdas todos esos juegos previos antes de que lo hiciéramos en tu casa?-el asintió- todo fue planeado para seducirte, al igual que tenerte en mi cama todo el tiempo para que no te escaparas…

-Y vaya que funciono-murmuro por lo bajo

-No me interrumpas…-rogué acongojada- el punto es que luego te hice creer que todo lo planeabas tu, pero en realidad yo siempre estaba haciendo algo, para que me pidieras ser tu novia, para que te quedaras conmigo, para vivir contigo…-enumere nerviosamente mientras Edward me miraba curioso

-Nada de eso fue espontaneo?-pregunto tristemente aunque pude vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa

-Si todo era espontaneo pero yo hacía cosas pensando en un resultado Edward- me sentí culpable y lo mire- te manipule, me encaje en tu vida y no quería salir de ahí, soy una egoísta arrastre a todo el mundo conmigo, a Alice, a Rosalir y Tanya… no pude hacer nada para evitar ir enamorándome de ti y ahora estas aquí conmigo, casados, sin amarme y yo no me merezco nada de ti…-Solloce con desesperación y Edward me beso acallándome como si la vida se nos fuese en ello

-Puedes dejar que cuente mi historia?-susurro en mis labios, yo asentí confundida y el comenzó a hablar

**Flash Back Edward **

-_Hermanito puedes almorzar Alice y conmigo en el restaurant cerca del apartamento de Ali_?-me pregunto Rose al teléfono

-Por supuesto Rosie, de hecho iba saliendo a almorzar así que, espérenme que ya voy en camino-corte la llamada y conduje hasta el restaurant de comida tailandesa

-Menos mal que llegas ya tenía hambre-me saludo Alice dándome un abrazo, salude a mi hermana y me senté

-Edward, Emmet me dijo que invitara a su casa a cenar uno de estos días-comenzó Rose- es que regresa su hermana de Estados Unidos

-Isabella Swan vuelve a Inglaterra?-exclame sorprendido, Alice y Rose intercambiaron miradas

-La conoces?-Interrogo Alice suspicazmente

-Por supuesto que la conozco, esa mujer será la madre de mis hijos-dije sin ningún miedo

-Oh Edward porque no me habías contado que estabas enamorado!-me abrazo Rose- me lo tenias que haber dicho y más aun si es la hermana de Emmet

-Aun no estoy seguro si es amor, pero es la única mujer que me pone como imbécil-reí recordando cuando la conocí

-Estas enamorado cabezota-me pego Alice- los Swan cuelan duro verdad?- los tres afirmamos con la cabeza

-Me tienen que ayudar en cuanto venga Bella tienen que ayudarme a que se quede conmigo-Ellas asintieron y yo estaba determinado a conseguirla

-Parece que a alguien no le va bien en su primera mañana-dije suavemente desde el escritorio cuando entro mi hermosa Bella

-es tu estúpida secretaria… ya estoy lo suficientemente estresada con todas las cosas que tengo que empezar a hacer hoy-suspiro se sentó en la silla frente mi, era preciosa

-Si de todas maneras es temporal cuando la fusión culmine me traeré a mi secretearía Sue-aclare viendo como ponía mala cara, la verdad a mi no me agradaba mucho la secretaria

-Eso espero esta me cae tremendamente mal-frunció el ceño- dijo que te conocía a _fondo_ y te llamo _Eddy-_ hice un gesto con la nariz dándole a entender que odiaba ese sobrenombre para que nunca lo usara

-Si bueno, creo que por mentirosa y el estúpido sobrenombre durara menos-me reí porque la verdad estaba un poco nervioso- y como lo estas llevando? Me imagino que estas algo ansiosa y tensa…-le pregunto mientras me paraba de la silla no aguantaba más tiempo sin tocarla

-Pues la verdad si-murmuro- me siento algo comprometida

-tranquilízate-susurre, tome sus hombros y los masajee suavemente, gimió y se paro al instante

-si sigues haciendo eso no sé si me puedo calmar-ronroneo pasando sus deditos por encima de mi saco

-Tal vez te pueda tranquilizar de alguna manera- dije a centímetros de sus labios los cual me moría por probar, ella acorto la distancia que quedaba y me beso con ansias… Juro que en ese momento supe que la amaba

_Más tarde ese día _

-Joder Rose que la amo y no sabes cómo me puso verla en esa reunión hablando tan confiada

_-Yo le dije que te hiciese saber que era tan inteligente como tu_-rio emocionada

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco-suspire- ahora lo único que hace falta es que ella se enamore de mi

-Quiero enseñarte un lugar-dije con una picara sonrisa, ella miro extrañada, fuimos rumbo a mi casa en la mejor parte de Londres, era de tres pisos tremendamente moderna y con un jardín de ensueño, se veía espectacular desde afuera

-Nunca había visto esta casa antes creo que es una de las casas más hermosas de todo Londres, sin dudarlo-exclamo encantada mientras yo abría el portón automático con un control

-Es mía-anuncie orgulloso- no recuerdas una tenebrosa casa rosa cerca de tu casa?- ella hizo como si estuviese recordando algo

-Si la recuerdo porque?-mire hacia la casa y me miro sorprendida

-la compre 15 veces más económica que el resto de las casas de esta zona y es al menos es 3 veces más grande-informe sonriendo-te dije que era bueno para los negocios, la cambie toda a colores, muebles y decoración modernas y es lo que tienes en frente

-Si definitivamente sabes hacer una inversión-acepto con los ojos brillantes, supe que algún día ese no sería _MI_ casa si no que sería _NUESTRA_…

-Bueno ya que los hemos reunido a todos aquí es porque queremos decirles algo importante-empezó Emmet

-Emmet me ha pedido que me case con él y yo he aceptado-termino Rosalie, toda la mesa estallo grititos de alegría mientras los felicitábamos

-Ya que ellos hacen un anuncio especial y están todos aquí, estoy embarazada- dijo Alice eufórica ella se puso las manos en la boca, Jasper se le quedo mirando sorprendido

-Voy… voy… voy a ser papa?-tartamudeo Jasper atónito Alice asintió y todos nos emocionamos mientras él la abrazaba y la besaba de repente toda la mesa se quedo en silencio y se nos quedaron mirando a Bella y a mi expectantes

-Eh… bueno…-me pase la mano por el pelo nerviosamente- Bella y yo somos novios?-afirme y pregunte al mismo tiempo sin saber lo que esperaban

-Que alegría! Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de que los chupones en el cuello de mi hijo, se lo hubiera hecho alguien sin importancia, pero ya veo que no es así-Confeso mi madre riendo…. Sonreí internamente, algún día yo estaría anunciándoles a todos que nos casábamos o aun mejor que tendríamos un hijo no iba a soportar vivir sin Bella…

-Por favor no digas lo que quieres hacerme porque en serio perderíamos la razón y mi padre nos mataría si no cerramos ese contrato-suplico mordiéndose el labio

-Ok pero entonces no te muerdas el labio o en serio no respondo- la mire de reojo y me di cuenta de que ella supo que no estaba bromeando- cambiemos de tema, tu papa va a mañana al congreso?

-No, crees que se va a perder de un fin de semana a solas con mi mama?-se burlo sarcásticamente, me encantaba esa faceta de Bella

-Que quieres decir?-pregunte divertido

-Mi madre y mi padre han estado algo intensos, después de que entramos en la universidad, después de los 40 su… mmm chispa se encendió…-mascullo, yo la mire con las cejas enarcadas

-Tanto así?-exclame intentando parecer interesado

-Son bastante ruidosos…-hizo una mueca asqueada

-Por lo menos tu los has escuchado, yo los vi por accidente y fue lo más asqueroso de mi vida- me puse pálido recordando y luego pensé en lo emocionante que sería cuando Bella y yo tuviéramos tanto tiempo de casados….

-Cariño es hora de que despiertes…-sentí una suave caricia en mi pelo y me moví tratando de despertarme hasta que sentí unos labios sobre los míos, recordé que estaba junto a mi Bella, respondí el beso con mas ímpetu metiendo mi lengua en su boca y arrinconándola en la cama, subí mis manos por sus muslos hasta que me tope con su camisa…

-Porque estas vestida?-pregunte besándole el cuello, quería hacerle el amor de nuevo y ella vestida!

-Solo… solo tengo… tu camisa…-tartamudeo me aleje un poco de ella y mire todo su cuerpo con lujuria ahora más que nunca tendría que hacerla mía-te hice el desayuno… podemos esperar hasta después de comer?-hizo un puchero y me rendí, es que acaso no era la cosa más tierna en el mundo?

-Wao Bella no tenía idea de que sabias cocinar-dije sorprendido mirando la bandeja, ella se sentó a mi lado sonriendo

-No soy solo una cara bonita-bromeo corto un pedazo de hot cake y me lo metía en la boca, estaba exquisito

-Delicioso-susurre mirándola, nos dimos de comer uno al otro como hipnotizados hasta que acabamos de comer-nunca he creído que solo seas una cara bonita- la bese suavemente y supe que pasase lo que pasase, quería amanecer todas las mañana con ella a mi lado

-Señor Cullen el señor Black esta aquí afuera-anuncio la secretaria, fruncí el ceño y lo deje pasar

-Que quieres Black-gruñí amargado, que demonios hacia este imbécil en mi oficina?

-Cállate Cullen que vine a hacer una tregua contigo-dijo arrogantemente

-Y a cuenta de que viniste a hacer "las paces" conmigo?-pregunte intrigado

-Por Bells no se merece que estemos peleando cada vez que nos vemos-mascullo por lo bajo, me sentí realmente enojado, él ni siquiera tiene derecho de mirar a Mi novia, mucho menos de preocuparse

-Black si te digo que si, te largaras de mi oficina?-el asintió con los dientes apretados, yo tome mi taza de café humeante y me levante de mi silla, el hizo lo propio y en cuanto me dio la mano deje caer el café sobre su camisa, el salto cuando lo queme

-Joder Cullen esta mierda está Caliente- murmuro con cara de dolor mientras intentaba secarse

-Fue un accidente Black-dije todo lo inocente que pude para no reírme

-Maldita sea eres un cretino-bramo y salió de mi oficina, en ese momento supe que nunca dejaría que otro hombre se acercara al amor de mi vida

-Hola Tany que pasa?-conteste a penas vi su nombre en mi teléfono

-_Bella se quiere mudar contigo_-aviso sin rodeos

-Esa noticia me alegrara todo el mes!-exclame feliz

-_Si bueno tu plan funciona a las mil maravillas_-se rio mi prima

-Hare todos los arreglos para decirle que se puede mudar conmigo-dije imaginando a Bella y a mi viviendo juntos

-_Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar un poco, ella piensa que tiene que armar todo un rollo para que tú la aceptes a vivir contigo_-gruñí desesperado estos planes de Bella eran insoportables para mí, lo único que quería era estar con ella

-Y entonces cuando?-pregunte malhumorado

-_Tienes que parecer desesperado con todas las cosas que va a hacer_-me explico, e inevitablemente supe que la iba a pasar mal

-No otra vez-murmure lastimosamente

-_Creo que aun no está lista para la verdad, ha hablado hasta de matrimonio pero creo que lo del amor aun no lo tiene muy claro que digamos_-me dijo con un suspiro

-Que mujer tan difícil…-pero muy dentro de mí estaba exultante porque Bella ya había aceptado su futuro conmigo

**Flash Back End **

-Así que si alguien fue egoísta fui yo-termino como si todo lo que dijo, fuese lo más normal del mundo me miro como esperando que explotara en cualquier segundo, y yo estaba segura de que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta

-Eso quiere decir que mi plan de seducirte siempre fue tu plan de seducirme?...-pregunte a su duras penas

-Si cielo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti…-me miro tiernamente- y siempre estuve al corriente de tus planes –me beso suavemente y yo respondí mas porque estaba en shock que por otra cosa

-Tu hermana, Alice y Tanya se burlaron de mi-chille enojada

-Puede que Nessi, tus hermanos, tus padres y los míos también supieran algo-se disculpo intentando abrazarme sin éxito

-Edward Cullen! Se burlaron de mi-solloce golpeándolo con mis manos y las almohadas

-Hey eso no es justo! Tu también querías atraparme!-rio mientras me agarraba los brazos

-Pero todo el mundo se burlo de mi-estaba al borde de las lagrimas y Edward volvió a besarme para que me calmara

-Nena en serio todos sabíamos que no estabas lista aun para enfrentar tus sentimientos-me explico pacientemente

-Nunca se los voy a perdonar- refunfuñe, el me tomo de la cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Te amo-confeso, yo quede tan anonadada por esas dos palabras que sentí que todo mi enojo se iba a la mierda, me lance sobre él con ansias y lo bese en la boca- Llevo todo el día esperando este momento y ya no puedo esperar más-deslizo las manos por mi cintura luego recorriendo toda mi espalda hasta que soltó el broche del sujetador me acaricio lentamente, haciéndome sentir el poder de sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo, quito completamente el sujetador y miro mis pechos sonriendo, hundió su cara entre ellos y paso la lengua suavemente sin llegar a donde yo quería, tome sus cabellos dirigiéndolo y el enseguida tomo mis manos y las subió sobre mi cabeza…

-Edward…-suspire, me sonrió y tomo mis pezones entre sus labios, los succiono una y otra vez mientras yo me removía inquieta y sentía como la parte de debajo de mi cuerpo se iba encendiendo mas y mas… beso mis labios ansiosamente pero siendo tierno a la vez descendió por mi cuello dejando una estela de besos mojados, subió a mi oreja y la lamio suavemente

-Te amo Isabella Cullen-dijo a penas en susurro sensual, me removí queriendo abrazarlo y el acepto dejándome hacer, nos besamos como si no hubiese un mañana, cortamos el beso cuando ya no teníamos aire para respirar, Edward se incorporo un poco a mirarme, con esa mirada que siempre estuvo ahí, una mirada de amor, de respeto, de cariño, me emocione tanto que solté unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad lo contemple como el hombre más perfecto que había en el mundo, su pecho bronceado, musculoso, sus marcados abdominales, aun con sus bóxer gris plata se podía ver su imponente erección, eso despertó en mi un sentimiento salvaje de pura satisfacción y posesividad, era mío, Edward Cullen era MIO

-Eres Mío- Insistí, Edward entendió mi sentimiento e inmediatamente comenzó a reírse aparentemente eufórico, se inclino con una sonrisa y beso mis tobillos y subió dejando un reguero de besos por mis piernas hasta llegar a la parte más necesitada de mi cuerpo, retiro mis braguitas mirándome a los ojos, se volvió a inclinar y deslizo la lengua por la parte interior de mis muslos, gemí de éxtasis, de poder, todo era demasiado excitante, pero supe que quería terminar esto con él, así que en un movimiento Edward estuvo sentado y yo me incorpore quitándole sus bóxer, rápidamente me senté sobre él, nos miramos a los ojos y él se hundió poco a poco en mi humedad, me moví lentamente disfrutando de la sensación de estar completa, entre sus brazos todo era perfecto, mis senos apretados contra su pecho desnudo, los besos ocasionales, sin apuro, con ternura…

-No hay nada más importante que el nosotros…-susurro, mientras nos recostaba suavemente en la cama y el quedaba encima de mí, se movió tomando el ritmo poco a poco mientras yo enredaba las piernas en su cintura pidiendo más, el hizo lo propio, se apodero de mis labios, fue todo lo que necesite, nos unimos en una explosión de sensaciones llegando al clímax juntos con total abandono

-Te amo-dijimos al unisonó sonriendo, hubo un largo y sensual beso, unas leves caricias al mismo tiempo de unos suspiros satisfechos, Edward se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia su pecho a la vez que nos cubría con la fina sabana de seda

-Hay algo importante que debo decirte-murmure con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa bailando en mis labios

-Que puede ser más importante que nosotros en este mismo momento-dijo abrazándome más fuerte contra el

-Bueno… si es más importante-reí pícaramente y me incorpore un poco mirándolo directo a los ojos- estoy embarazada-su cara paso de la confusión, al miedo y luego a la alegría total comenzó a reír a carcajadas y me abrazo besándome todo el rostro con pequeños besitos

-Te amo… te amo… te amo y te amo-decía entre beso y beso

-Como no te habías dado cuenta? Mi cuerpo a cambiado bastante-pregunte apenada porque mi esbelta figura iba a cambiar por unos meses, pero valía totalmente la pena

-Estas perfecta mejor que nunca-refuto con una sonrisa yo negué suavemente riendo

-Lo dices porque me amas-inquirí feliz el sonrió el descubrió mi cuerpo hasta mi vientre y se inclino a darle un beso

-Hola mi precioso bebe, soy tu papi me llamo Edward mucho gusto, cuando salgas jugaremos mucho-me miro sonriendo al ver que soltaba unos pequeños sollozos y continuo- si eres niño compraremos muchos juguetes de acción para divertirnos y si eres una princesita como tu mami te voy a mimar y a consentir y hasta jugare a las muñecas contigo

-Oh Edward-llore mientras lo veía hablándole a mi pequeña pancita

-Tu mami es una tontita piensa que esta gorda-susurro como si fuese un secreto-te juro que esta hermosa, más hermosa que nunca-lo atraje hacia mí y le di un beso largo y profundo-Un bebe!-exclamo ilusionado como si no lo pudiese creer

-En realidad son dos-apunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-Claro, luego intentaremos tener la parejita-dijo como si fuese obvio sonriendo, me aclare la garganta

-Quiero decir que van a ser dos bebes, gemelos, mellizos, gemelas, un par, como lo quieras llamar-abrió la boca varias veces y parpadeo otro par

-Gracias, muchas gracias Bella-me agradeció sinceramente con lágrimas en los ojos- los amo a los tres, más que a mi vida- nos abrazamos fuerte, sentí como si en mi estomago estuvieran un montón de maripositas, permanecimos ahí abrazados un rato más sin decir nada las palabras sobraban, solo estábamos ahí los dos, sonriendo como tontos soñando con la vida que teníamos por delante, todo era perfecto, mágicamente perfecto-Te amo Isabella-fue lo último que escuche antes de dormirme y soñar con el maravilloso mundo que Edward Cullen me ofrecía…

**Fin**

**Todos los Sueños se hacen realidad  
Solo tienes que perseverar en alcanzar la Meta**

**Se termino mis niñas, estoy que lloro solo falta el epilogo, espero que les haya gustado este fic, pronto me verán con nuevos proyectos, pero definitivamente este es algo especial! Fue el primer fic largo que escribo, no sé qué decirles la verdad me siento algo acongojada, me encanto hacer de este cap muy tierno, creo que los personajes se lo merecían, en el epilogo os daré las gracias como Dios manda Gracias a todas por leer**

**Un beso **

**Mati **

**ALGO IMPORTANTE SI LES APETECE LEER**

**Saben algo que me choca? Tengo 4 años en fanfiction (puede ser mas no los cuento) Viví las mejores historias de Harry Potter y de Twilight y saben que me da rabia? Mi hermana quería leer historias de Twlight (yo estaba feliz ya que ella no podía leer otra cosa que Harry Potter) Sabia que algunas historias, las habían eliminado por los plagios, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que casi todas las historias que significaban algo para mi, estaban eliminadas de fanfiction, obviamente mi hermana quedo muy decepcionada, pero yo aun mas, no puedo creer que exista tal grado de Mezquindad Y Egoísmo, aunque de verdad me dio coraje, quiero dar un especial reconocimiento a aquellas que tuvieron la fuerza de voluntad de eliminar sus historias de la pagina se que debe ser horrible que utilicen tu imaginación de esa forma tan patética, así que aunque no me vean ni me escuchen, y aunque ninguna de ustedes lea esto, les doy toda una ovación por lo fuertes que fueron... Así se hace! Fuera los plagios…**


	16. Epilogo

**Dedicado a todos ustedes, Gracias por acompañarme**

**Epilogo**

**Nadie se muda a la casita del jardín!**

-Amor más tarde-susurre sonrojada cuando sentí que Edward metía de nuevo sus manos bajo mi vestido

-Es que estas irresistible con ese vestido rojo-gimió en vos baja, este año todos estábamos pasando la navidad en nuestra casa, Charlie y Reené junto a Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en los sofás cerca del árbol de navidad, Jasper, Emmet y Jacob estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre cuál era el mejor video juego de la temporada, Rosalie y Alice con sus grandes barrigas hablaban de los antojos tan extraños que habían tenido, Nessi le hacía carantoñas a su hijo de dos años para darle de comer… Edward y yo estábamos en el rincón más oscuro de la sala besándonos algo melosos, mientras observábamos como los niños corrían de aquí para allá riendo….

-Cielo llamemos a Tanya-insistí tratando de controlar mi excitación

-Está bien-se rindió Edward, tome mi móvil y marque su numero

-Hey Tany Feliz Navidad como pasas ese aniversario caliente!-bromee en cuanto me contesto

- _Oh Hola cielo Feliz Navidad! aquí en España hace muchísimo frio_-me conto Feliz

-Como están los niños y Félix? Espero que tus padres se estén divirtiendo con tus suegros-reí ya que Eleazar y Carmen se habían ido con Tanya y sus hijos, Chase y Nate de vacaciones a España con la familia de Felix

-_Están preciosos_-suspiro Tanya enamorada de sus hijos- mándale saludos a todos por allá

-Lo hare!...-Tanya y yo hablamos un poco mas y luego me colgó diciéndome algo acerca de que su vestido nuevo estaba manchado

-Te dije que estaba bien, porque no seguimos en lo que estábamos-dijo sensualmente, se acerco a mí y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar uno de los pequeños llego frente a nosotros

-Tíos- interrumpió Adrian, el hijo mayor de Jasper-tengo una propuesta que hacerles- se aclaro la garganta y en ese momento aparecieron mis mellizos Anthony y Elizabeth con una pizarra con dibujos- les voy e explicar-dijo haciéndose el importante

-Oye en serio apúrate que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-se quejo Anthony, Edward y yo sonreímos

-Si bueno, es que ya se me olvido la primera parte-admitió sonrojado Adrian, Elizabeth rodo los ojos

-Ten esto-ordeno Lizzy, el corrió hasta donde estaba ella y sostuvo la pizarra, ella se acerco y nos miro a los ojos antes de empezar- Bueno mami y papi como ven, aquí están dibujados algunos explicaciones de lo que queremos hacer-tenía ganas de reír ante el tono profesional de Liz pero no dije nada siempre intentaba ser como yo por lo que parecía una pequeña ejecutiva- queremos bajar todas las pistolas de Tony para hacer una pequeña guerra de dardos-sonrió con ternura- como ven no es nada impresionante como dicen las gaticas…-"graficas" le dije quedito, a lo que ella me miro mal- no hay tantas posibilidades de que destruyamos la casa-se encogió de hombros y puso su pose "papi por favor" y Edward ya estaba babeando

-Es igualita a ti-murmuro Edward embobado

-No Liz-respondí antes de que Edward le dijera que si- cuando quiera remodelar la casa contrato sus servicios, ahora, porque no van a la cocina, hice unas ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate… están en la encimera al lado del lavavajillas-susurre lo ultimo como si fuese un secreto y los tres salieron corriendo a la cocina yo mire a Edward acusadoramente- es que acaso querías que destruyeran mi linda casa?- Edward se sonrojo

-Es que no le puedo negar nada a mi princesa mayor-refuto con voz bajita

-Ni tampoco a Anthony y mucho menos a Christina-rodé los ojos

-Que mentirosa eres-refunfuño yo le di una mirada de esas a las que todo el mundo teme y el seguida recompuso su expresión

-Mentirosa yo?-comencé mirándolo con burla- quien fue el que compro una monstruosa moto cuatro ruedas para Tony la cual ni siquiera puede manejar en unos 10 años? quien fue el que casi contrato un arquitecto para remodelar la piscina y ponerla en forma de Barbie para que a Chris no le diera tanto miedo? Quien fue el que pensó en comprarle un león de mascota a Elizabeth después de que viera el rey león?

-Ella me lo pidió durante dos semanas-se quejo Edward

-Sí, pero hasta que no dije que el León se podía comer a todos nuestros hijos no recapacitaste, algunas veces pienso que eres idiota-me burle

-Eres una aburrida-mascullo por lo bajo

-No, solo soy practica, le compre a Tony un auto de baterías que pudiera manejar, a Chris unos flotadores de su comiquita favorito para que pudiera nadar y a Liz la lleve al Zoo para que viera al león-Suspire con cansancio, cuando se trataba de los niños Edward era un completo consentidor…

-Está bien-acepto Edward sin mucha convicción, Chris se acerco a todos, junto con Danielle la hija mayor de Emmet y Rosalie y abrazaron a Jacob, Edward y yo nos paramos a ver lo que ocurría

-Adrian nos dijo que te felicitáramos- explico Chris con voz tierna

-Porque?-pregunto Jacob sonriendo, sabiendo que el hijo de Alice y Jasper era un bromista

-Es que dijo que ya eras suegro porque Catherine y Anthony están debajo del muegago-todos las miramos sin entender

-Dijo muérdago no muegago- corrigió Chris, Jacob se puso pálido y salió corriendo en dirección de la puerta de la cocina, Edward, Nessi y yo corrimos tras el cuándo escuchamos a Elizabeth diciendo "háganlo ya" cuando llegamos Tony y Cat y se estaban dando un leve pico en la boca y luego se separaron sonrojados y Adrian hacia un "iuuc!", cuando se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí se pusieron aun mas rojos

-Vez Tony ahora nos vamos a casar-murmuro Cat infantilmente

-Pero no tengo una casa todavía-Respondió Tony asustado- bueno si quieres nos podemos ir a la casita del jardín a vivir- se encogió de hombros

-Hecho-acepto Cat

-Ninguna hija mía se va a mudar a ninguna casita del Jardín-Bramo Jacob entre asustado y enojado mientras Ness, Edward y yo reíamos

-Pero porque papi?-se enfurruño Cat

-Joder Catherine! Que solo tienes 4 años!-gimió Jacob alejándola de Tony

-5 años dentro de 3 días-recordó Nessi

-Black si no se llevan tanto! mi querubín solo tiene 6!-se burlo Edward

-Cállate _Cullen_-gruño Jacob diciendo su apellido como si fuese una palabrota

-Hey no insultes nuestro apellido, mira que si la cosa sigue así tu hija será parte de la familia-acote, Nessi y yo nos reímos a carcajadas al ver la cara de Jake

-Ya me aburrí-dijo Elizabeth confundida por nuestras risas- Cat, Chris, Dan, vamos a jugar a las muñecas-todas las niñas asintieron y se fueron detrás de ella, mientras que los niños se encogieron de hombros y salieron corriendo a jugar

-Eso nos pasa por que todos estuvimos todo el día tratando de estar bajo el muérdago-concluyo Nessi

-Pues si-suspire y mire a Jacob que se veía a punto de llorar

-Ven cariño vamos a ver si nuestro pequeño Brent ya quiere dormir-Nessi halo a Jacob hasta la sala y el la siguió como si estuviese en automático

-Nuestro hijo va a ser un pequeño galán-suspire, Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso suave

-Sí, no importa, lo que me importa es que mis princesas no tengan novios por lo menos hasta los 30-aviso muy serio

-Cielo déjalo hasta los 20 y siendo muy iluso-Edward puso un pequeño puchero y yo le mordí el labio alguien se aclaro la garganta y Edward y yo nos separamos levemente

-Chicos creo que es hora de irnos, estamos muy cansadas-anuncio Rose entrando a la cocina junto a Alice, Emmet y Jasper

-Ya les busco a sus retoños-llame a los chicos y aparecieron todos junto a mí, Adrian y Danielle se fueron refunfuñando mientras sus padres reían

-Bueno Bells ya que se van todos, nosotros también nos vamos-me despedí de Mis padres y Suegros junto a Nessi y Jacob que aun estaba algo desconcertado

-Es hora de dormir diablillos-dije mirando a mis 3 hijos en cuanto toda la familia se fue, se pusieron un poco molestos pero Edward fue acostarlos mientras yo recogía unas cuantas cosas de la cocina, subí en cuanto termine, Edward estaba sentado en una silla en medio de la cama de Liz y Tony, en esa habitación habían 3 camas, dos rosas y una azul, aunque había infinidad de habitaciones, los niños insistían en dormir juntos, y Chris siempre se pasaba a dormir con Elizabeth, esta noche no era la excepción, Edward leía el cuento de los 3 cerditos adaptándolos a los niños y ellos reían encantados con los gestos de Edward, hoy Jacob era el lobo…

-Soplare y soplare…-relataba mi esposo, Observe a los 4 amores de mi vida, Liz y Tony eran tan iguales con sus naricitas sonrojadas los ojos verdes y mi cabello castaño, tenían la sonrisa de su padre, por supuesto Liz era mucho más esbelta que su hermano, era una niña preciosamente femenina, mientras que Chris mi pequeña de 4 años tenía una apariencia menudita, su cabello rubio rojizo y sus hermosos ojos azules como los de Rose la hacían parecer inocente, su boquita era linda y como una fresa, sus mejillas se sonrojaban con facilidad, y siempre reía, suspire y Edward me miro sonriendo, termino el cuento y mando a los niños a dormir, les dimos un beso a cada uno y deseamos buenas noches, entramos a nuestra habitación y Edward tenía una sonrisa

-Feliz navidad cariño- dijo entregándome una caja rectangular de terciopelo azul

-Edward pensé que los aretes eran mi regalo-salte emocionada, el me sonrió tiernamente

-La tarjeta decía de tus demonios para mami-observo Edward

-Tú eres uno de mis demonios-bromee el rio levemente y luego juntos abrimos la caja, dentro había una preciosa cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de corazón, era suficientemente grande y tenia cientos de diminutos diamantes incrustados-Es hermoso- agradecí con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ábrelo-me insto, yo lo mire confundida y el toco una pequeña manecilla a un lado del corazón, la cubierta de adelante se deslizo, Edward lo abrió completo y dentro había una hermosa foto de los 5 que hicimos en un día de campo en familia, comencé a llorar emocionada y Edward me abrazo-no sé qué vas a hacer cuando leas lo que tiene el corazón escrito- rápidamente lo leí

_Con Cada Amanecer  
Que Pasa Te Amo Mas  
Con Amor  
Edward_

-Edward…-susurre a penas en un hilo de voz expresando así que me había quedado sin palabras, me levante el cabello y él me coloco la cadena, haciéndome sentir un peso agradable alrededor de mi cuello, el me beso tiernamente, sensualmente….

-Quiero hacerte el amor con solo esto puesto-apunto mi collar-quiero que sientas en cada fibra de tu piel lo mucho que te amo-me abrazo y nos quitamos lentamente la ropa sin apuro, con paciencia, con amor…

-Gracias, eres el hombre más maravilloso…-el me interrumpió colando su dedo en mis labios

-Gracias a ti porque dudo que haya alguien más feliz con su día a día como yo, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo-me beso y sentí como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, puse la mano de él sobre mi corazón

-Te amo Edward-dije con toda la sinceridad que existe en mi, el coloco mi mano sobre su corazón y me miro a los ojos

-Yo también te amo Bella, _Mi_ Bella….

Hola chicas tengo que actualizar un día antes debido a que voy de viaje unos días con mi hermana, no las voy a castigar a ustedes por el plagio de SPU porque de verdad que han sido unas lectoras excelentes, no sé cuando publique mis próximos proyectos ya que estoy algo sorprendida aun por la otra historia sin más cosas tristes que decir:

**Gracias muchas GRACIAS, espero que les haya gustado Seduciendo a Edward Cullen, le tome mucho cariño a esta historia y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla…**

**En especial agradecimiento a:**

**nany87**, **luzma-cullen**, **marialeC**, **Bertlin, darky1995**,**Idta****, ****Lady Rebel Girl****,** **, Ester Cullen Swan**, **Mairene**, **AleLupis**, **Monii-lunadawn**, **Cullen Vigo**, **vanezhittacullen2**,**Berta**, **Lady Alizee**, **Suiza19****, ****CrazyForRobert****,** **bellaliz****,** **BkPattz**, **MICHEL, ale**, **ivelita cullen**, **Tata XOXO**, **annsomerhalder13****,****hilarycullen17****,** Ingrid Cullen, Jeaniene, kalicullen, gabylmutis, GlenCyS, etzelita, gmv cullen, yudy, twilpyre, Maki Salvatore, ALEXITACULLEN, abiga-cullen- alucard, Laura-cullen-swan, Celi, maireth-SM cullen, CarolineALopez, lizie20, Marcus, alma de monterrey mexico, mariapili, Alejandra, MONICA, yohanna, chio hemoxa, jade0709, Gab'sSwanC., Samillan, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, FherniiTha, mariana**,** Jessy-Jess, jennyteamedward, katherinnecullenmasen, mavi cullen parawhore, ryuzaki blue, Jenny, anybuff, Yuyu Cullen, carelymh… **Gracias por sus Review! Me hicieron continuar con esta historia!**

**Gracias a todos!**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**

**Estos son mis nuevos proyectos, me escriben a ver qué tal les parecen**

**Corrompiendo a mí Marido**

Mini Fic - La única opción es un matrimonio de conveniencia…! Edward es famoso por ser un mujeriego innato, sin embargo, él ni siquiera comparte la cama con su mujer, Cuando Bella decide corromper a su marido él tendrá que tomar una decisión… -¿La cama o el sentido común? Tienes 3 segundos Edward-susurre sensualmente…

**Mentiría Mil Veces**

Edward es un hombre de negocios que ama a su pequeña Nessi, Bella entrara en su vida por un tonto accidente… Una mentira piadosa complicara sus vidas… ¡Ahora todo el mundo piensa que están casados! ¡Y ni siquiera se conocen! El problema es que cuando la tensión sexual ataca, no hay mucho que hacer… Lemmon Ardiente

**Besos**

**Mati Cullen Black**


End file.
